Suzaku no Senshi
by Silver Night
Summary: The legendary Guardians of Suzaku are about to appear, what will happen? Can they protect this world and the world of the book or fail, bringing destruction... In a world of Fushigi Yuugi, anything can happen.............................................
1. The New Power in Konan

Senshi no Suzaku   
  
  
Chapter 1: Mamoru no Omoiha Eienni, Mirakuru (Protecter of Eternal Wishes, Mirakuru)  
The New Power in Konan  
  
  
Mirakuru found herself pinned to the wall. Her arms were held by some kind of metallic bar. She couldn't move and could do nothing as she watched her friends scream for mercy. "Kaku-chan! Denset-chan! Daiko-chan!" Men were all around them. *Their trying to, to rape them!* Daikonsen was on her back, tears running down her cheeks and a man, was untop of her yanking off her shirt. She was only in her jeans and bra. All he had to do was--"Uhhh!" Mirakuru pulled forward--nothing. *Damn it!*  
  
"Stop, please!" Two younger men pulled on Densetsu's short dark hair. She elbowed one in the ribs and he fell to his feet, but the other forced her against the cement alley wall. She desperately held back her tears. She looked Kakusei right in the eyes and watched her let out a cry as another man striped her of her dignity.  
  
"Let them go!" Mirakuru's voice grow louder as she let out an ear piercing whale.   
  
Meanwhile, a 15 year old girl heard the scream from the inside of the palace and ran out of her room, down the hall, pass the courtyard, and down another series of complex hallways. She skidded to a stop and immeadiately opened the door of another room. "Hotohori! I heard a scream from outside the palace! We must--"  
  
"--check on the outside walls!" He grabbed a sword by the edge of his bed. "Get the others, tell them I may need their help." He ran speedily out of his chambers and out of the palace, passing a few guards on the way. "Protect the palace!"   
  
Miaka ran down a set of stairs to the docks, "Tamahome!" She yelled her lover's name. "Tamahome!" Her brown hair blew softly in the cooling air as her green eyes flashed with determination.  
  
"What is it?" A voice came from behind her.  
  
"Tamahome," she said as she whirled around. "Did you hear the scream?" She looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "But I thought is was just you after you finished your diner and realized you'd eaten it all." He playfully laughed.   
  
"No it was not me!" She smirked. "It came from outside the palace and Hotohori went to check it out! He said he might need all of your guys help." She desprately wanted to kiss him, but remember Tihitscun's words.. "Now go!... But be careful."  
  
"I wonder how much I could make for this." Miaka slapped Tamahome right over the head at his remark.   
  
"GO!"   
  
"Okay, okay!" He said rubbing his head. "I'm going!" She watched him run off and a few others came up behind her.  
  
"Where's he off to?" Chichiri said standing next to Nuriko and Tasuki.   
  
"There's gonna be a fight! Follow him!" Miaka frowned when they didn't move.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about, Miaka?" Nuriko felt her fore head. "Are you sick?"  
  
His motherly voice made her blush. *Remember Miaka,* she told herself, *He's a guy.*  
  
"No! I'm not sick. Go help Hotohori and my Tama-honey!" She smirked.  
  
"Tama-honey!" Tasuki teased. "You got pet names now... and after he tried to kill you and almost kill me. I'm disapointed in you, Miaka." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "And to think he did that."  
  
"It wasn't his flaut!" Miaka's arms frailed up and down.  
  
"Well, if his Highness is fighting, I'll be there." Nuriko said with hearts in his eyes, his hands in a prayer mode.  
  
Chiriko giggled. "Seems to me we should go take a look. They might need our help, after all, we are destined as the Suzaku warriors to protect the Priestess."  
  
"That's right," Chichiri nodded. "We should go right away, you know."   
  
"Hmm." Mitsukake nodded as well. "Let's hurry."  
  
The Priestess watched them head towards the northern gate. Turning around slightly she looked at her reflection in the water. *I should really go help them.* She followed her heart and followed her friends and protectors.  
  
Hotohori rounded the corner and saw an unbelievable sight. A teenager was fighting at least half-a-dozen men. "Ahh!" He jammed one in the stomach and punched him right in the face sending him into a spin as he hit the ground hard. "I will never forgive you, for what you have down!" Tears ran down the warriors cheeks. Another came at him from the left and he tasted the dirt in one swift kick. "Damn you!" The boy spat on the ground and silently a large, muscular man came from behind him. Swiftly he flipped over the man and gave him a powerful blow the back of the head. He fell unconsciously to the ground. One came from the side and he kicked him into the cement, hard-packed wall. It cracked slightly and Hotorhori's eyes widened in surprise.   
  
*No normal person could do that. But how did he--* One more, probably the largest man Hotohori had ever seen, through a fist at the boy and he caught it only an inch from his face. His blue eyes shattered the other's confidence as he bent his hand back and the other cried in pain.   
  
"What's the matter? Am I to tough for you?" He smiled and kneed him right between his legs. He then recieved a kick right in the face and fell sharply hit the cement wall. "Never--ever--touch my friends again--or I'll hunt you down like the dog you are."  
  
An almost red aura surrounded him. "Suzaku..." Hotohori whipered Suzaku's name. The boy turned to Hotohori, and the Emperor saw the burning tears running down the warriors cheeks. Tamahome ran from behind and stopped behind his friend.  
  
"What happ--" Hotohori silenced him. A moment later Miaka and the other saw the same pain Hotohori saw in the boy's eyes. His dark brown hair hung into his eyes. Blood dripped from his face and hands. None of it was his, but the others. He looked down at his hands and saw the bloodstained flesh. Surging with anger he turned and a long ponytail streamed down his back. "A women..." Tamahome's breath was lost.  
  
Nuriko and Miaka were both brought to tears. The mistaken girl screamed out and through her fist into the cement wall in brought it crashing down to rubble and dust. She turned back to the strangers and saw the weary look in the Emperor's eyes. Out of nowhere, she through herself into the arms of this handsome stanger. Hotohori didn't dare refuse the embrace and wrapped his arms around the girl. He felt the wetness of her tears against his chest and his heart began to race. "Please..." She began to speak so softly, not exactly what he had expected from the fierce women he'd just seen a moment ago. "Please, help my friends..." Hotohori then noticed the almost lifeless bodies of three older girls.  
  
"Chichiri, Tasuki, Tamahome," he called them.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Chichiri and the others quickly went to the girls' aid. Chichiri reached the furthest, an older dark haired beauty, and slipped his arms underneath her. Her face was cut as well as her body. Her shirt had been undone just enough to see her breasts. He ignored it and carried her over to Mitsukake.   
  
Tamahome lifted a younger girl into his arms and saw the pain in her eyes. The dark purple depths of her eyes cried out to him and tears ran down into her mouth. Her hair almost hit the ground, every lavender lock shinning like a magnificant stellar body.   
  
"Uh..." She tried to speak.  
  
"Hush," His voice soothed and he smiled. "You'll be alright." He looked ahead to his friends. Miaka's eyes met his and he could decide whether or not he was proud of what he'd done or not. He knew Miaka would be jealous, but he smiled at her anyway, trying not to look down at the girl in his arms, after all she was only wearing a bra and jeans.   
  
"Tasuki?" The bright eyed women tried smiled. Her green hair trailed down her the middle of her back and her dark brown eyes shinned.   
  
"Actually," Tasuki blushed,"Yeah." He smiled his eyes shut tight, trying not to met her eyes, afraid he wouldn't be able to turn away. "I'm Kakusei," she said and then fainted in his arms. "Women," he flattered himself. "They are always falling all over me."  
  
"Tasuki!" Nuriko growled whipping away his tears. "Please, stop." Tears streamed down his cheeks.   
  
Tasuki's confident look changed to concerned. *What's up with him?*   
  
"Nuriko." Hotohori called over his shoulder.   
  
Nuriko turned to attention. "Yes Highness?"  
  
"Nuriko..." His eyes felt his pain.   
  
"Please, Hotohori--" Nuriko blushed. "Emperor," He corrected himself. "Let me take her."  
  
Gently Nuriko took the girl into his arms. Tears running down both their cheecks. Once they were united within the embrace there was a senseable connection between the two. "Nuriko..." She whispered his name. The blood on her hands stung at her heart.   
  
"Mirakuru," Daikonsen called from Tamahome and Miaka's protection. "Thank you." She now had Tamahome's shirt on and found herself fighting back tears.  
  
"Yeah," Densetsu smiled, Chichiri had brought the girl over to Mitsukake and her wounds were healed.   
  
"You're such a good friend, Mirakuru." Kakusei had revieved conscious and had found safety in Tasuki's arms. She clung to him tightly and he was a little confused but went along. *I think I'm starting to like girls.*  
  
"Mirakuru," Nuriko softly spoke her name for the first time. The sound rolled off his lips like a summer breeze, so gentle and peaceful. *What a pretty name.* "To save your friends innocence like that, was very noble of you."  
  
"No..." Her voice was very depressing. "No, I didn't do anything worth the title of noble or heroic."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Nuriko forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"I drew blood... I do not use my abilities for dark purposes." She turned away. "I did it out of arrogance, not for anyone else."  
  
"That's how you destroyed the wall."  
  
"Yes!" She returned to his eyes. "The anger inside of me, is too strong!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She forced herself away and ran out of sight through the forest of ancient China.  
  
"Mirakuru!" Her friends cried out her name. Daikonsen pushed herself to get up out of Tamahome's arms and followed her friend. She ran a few hundred yards and fell to her knees.  
*No! I have to keep going.* Miaka was close behind her and dropped down beside her.  
  
"Stop!" Miaka touched her shoulder. "You're to weak to chase after her, let one of us do it. K?" Miaka smiled her same loving smile and tried to make it a positive situation.  
  
Daikonsen blinked a moment and them smiled her best. "Okay!"  
  
"I'll go." Hotohori's hair had fallen out of his ponytail and her took off after Mirakuru. 


	2. The Guardians of the Priestess of Suzaku

Chapter 2: Tenshi no Atarashiki Tensei, Daikonsen (Angel of a New Rebirth, Daikonsen)  
The Guardians of the Priestess of Suzaku  
  
  
Mirakuru ran faster and faster until she could run no more. Her vision was know clouded because of the tears falling from her eyes. "Damn it!" *I cried in front of them all. Now they must think I'm weak. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!!!!* She fell down to her knees and wiped away the remaining tears. "I should have never shown my power, not to them, not in this strange world. Where am I anyway? What is this place? All I can remember is being with Densetsu, Daikonsen, and Kakusei at the library and being in the myths and legend section. Skimming the dark shelfs of the room, I could have sworn there was a presence there. I heard a thump and ran around the next row of books and there was a book. The door shut gently. Someone was in there before us, reading this book. I blew the dust off and read the cover, "The Book of the Universe of the Four Gods..." Chinese... "Daiko-chan, Kaku-chan, Denset-chan!" The were by my side and each read the first couple of chapters aloud. The last words I remember reading were, 'The Priestess, was not to be forced to deny her heart's desire for the warrior, Tamahome. It was very hard for both of them. And after the death of Tamahome's family Miaka had to hold back everything from the one she loved. They were about to set out to find the Shinzaho, when the Guardians of Suzaku arrived to protect the Priestess and there was the young, restless, Protecter of Eternal Wishes, the reliable, ambitious, Angel of a New Rebirth, strong, playful, Warrior of Willpower, and the intelligent, and reserved, Beauty of Truth." I turned the page and then we were all encircled by a brilliant red light. And then we were here, in this stange place... Could we have been sucked into the The Universe of the Four Gods. And if so, this must be, Konan, and here is were Suzaku is.* The reality was surprising, actually kind of invigorating.   
  
Hotohori had finally spotted the young girl. "Miss?"   
  
"Is this place known as Konan?" She stood up and faced him. Surprisingly her tears were gone.  
  
"Yes. It is." Hotohori blinked and pulled his hair from his eyes but it fell right back into place.   
  
She couldn't help but smile. "Please, are you one of the Suzaku Seven?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I am Hotohori, the Sea Snake and Emperor of Konan," he smiled slightly.   
  
"You... Are the Emperor?" She know felt mad at herself once again. *I can't believe I through myself at the ruler of this land like that. I feel like such an idiot. I bet he's gonna through me in the dungon or something.* She bent down on one knee. "Please forgive me your highness. I don't know what came over me. I promise it will never happen again." She hid her face, knowing she was blushing.  
  
"That's quite alright, Miss," he helped her to her feet. "Please, tell me your name," he said in his gentle and calm voice.   
  
Her cheeks flushed deeper in color. "My name is Tenno Mirakuru. Or Just Mirakuru."   
  
"That's Japanese, isn't it?" His soft hand supported her chin, otherwise she wouldn't be able to look at him.   
  
"Yes..." Her eyes twinkled like the stars that night.   
  
"Miracle, I believe."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"What a beautiful name you have."  
  
"Thank you." She felt herself collaspe in his arms. On the edge of unconsciousness she looked into his eyes. The green in them made her want reach up and kiss him. Her blue eyes shut and she whispered something to sweet to have been heard by anyone else. "Hotohori, suddenly I've found bliss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daikonsen woke up to find the same girl, who was with the handsome man last night. "Where am I?" She shook her head until her eyes focused on the girl infront of her. "What happened?"  
  
"First of all," the girl smiled. "My name is Miaka."  
  
"I'm Daikonsen."  
  
"I am the Priestess of Suzaku!"  
  
Daikonsen's breath drew shorter. "The Priestess... of... Suzaku..." Her eyes widened and she sat up with a shooked look on her face.   
  
"That's right. This empire is that of Konan. And it is ruled by the Emperor and swordsman, Hotohori. Tasuki, the bandit and magician, he can't swim, but he's cool. Nuriko, the brawn, he looks like a girl, but is definatley a guy. Chiriko, the scholar, he's a little 13 year old genius. Mitsukake, the healer, he's quiet, but really friendly. Chichiri, the hermit and sorceror, he's funny, but wise and dependable. Tama is Mitsukake's cat, you'll see him around here a lot. And finally, the handsome Tamahome, the martial artist, he acts selfish occassionally but he's a great friend and is very reliable. He'd never break a promise, and trusts his instincts. He's always lending a shoulder to cry on. Hmm..." Miaka smiled.  
  
"So, my friends and I were transported into The Book of the Universe of the Four Gods. And this is were the battle is taking place, against the Seiryu Seven and the Priestess of Seiryu, Yui."   
"Guess your stuck here too." Miaka couldn't help but laugh.   
  
A smile sturck Daiko's face and she laughed aloud too. They shared a short, but precious moment, and then she heard somebody calling Miaka's name. "Miaka..."  
  
"I'll check on you later with some breakfast. See you later, Daiko-chan." She watched Miaka walk out and heard the voice of the handsome stranger.  
  
"Tamahome..." She whispered his name.  
  
"Hotohori asked you in for breakfast. The others are already there."  
  
"Breakfast!" Miaka said cheerfully. "I can't wait."  
  
"Wait up for me, okay?" Tamahome seemed to be desiring something more than his breakfast.   
  
"Okay..." There was silence and she leaned over to see them. Miaka's arms were around Tamahome and her lips were nearly locked with his. She saw his eyes were afire and a feeling deep within her choked.   
  
*They can't be together. They can't be together like that anymore, not until they find the Shinzaho and call upon Suzaku.*   
  
"It's so hard for me not to touch you, when I can barely hold back," Tamahome dared to say.  
  
"I know, Tamahome, but I can't help it anymore, I only want to forget about Suzaku and just be with you. Marry you. Bare your children." Their faces flushed. "It's so hard Tamahome, it's so hard, not to let you touch me, not to let you kiss me, not to let you hold me, not to let you love me."  
  
"You can't forget about Suzaku, it's the only way we can be together, forever."  
  
"Just let me..." Miaka sighed  
  
"This once..." Tamahome sighed deeper. He almost forced her lips to his but once they touched, they heard Tihitscun's voice.  
  
"Miaka!"   
  
She had to get away from him, otherwise, she'd lose everything she's fought so hard to keep.  
  
"I'm sorry," the two said together. Miaka ran off towards the dining room and left Tamahome's arms.   
  
"Miaka... I promise I'll protect you until the day I die."  
  
Daikonsen heard the door of her room slide open. Tamahome stepped in.   
  
"Hey there!" He smiled. "How are you doing?! Better I hope."  
  
"Your so strong." She looked up at him and then realized she had nothing on. She fiddled the covers over her breasts, her cheeks the cooler of cherries.  
  
He laughed. "Your silly." He winked. "I don't know how many times Miaka has done that. Probably wished they'd give you a night shirt, huh?"  
  
She nodded, but then looked back at him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Me!" He looked clueless. "Yeah! Why?" He sat down near her knees.  
  
"You and Miaka can't be together until you get the Shinzaho and summon Suzaku."   
  
"Yes, that's true. But I'll be fine, really." *Geez, this girl is to concerned with others. She's the one who almost got raped.* "Where are you from?"   
  
"China, but about a bazillion years in the future. I, like Miaka, and my friends are from another world."  
  
"Your kidding!!!" Tamahome put his head closer to her face."  
  
She blushed again. "No. Not at all." He stood up. "Do you think it would be alright if I ate breakfast with you guys, instead of Miaka bringing it to me. I don't want to be any extra work."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it would be alright." He left the room and waited by the door. "I'll wait while you get dressed."  
  
A purple kamono had been lefted by her bed side. She put it on and looked at her reflection in a mirror. "I look fat." She tightened the sach until it completely form-fitted her body. "Much better, but my hair still looks all wrong." She took a comb from her bag and a hair tie. Flipping her hair up into a ponytail she brushed her bags out straight. "There!" She didn't bother with make up and walked out to find Tamahome waiting just like he said he was. A cat sat in his lap and he cuddled it.  
  
"This must be Tama!" She gently tooke the cat from him and helped Tamahome from his feet. "Ready!"  
  
"You just sounded like Miaka!" He chuckled and lead her to the dining area. They only had to walk about a thousand feet and the was the door to where the Suzaku warriors ate. Nuriko was missing.  
  
"Where's Lord Nuriko?" Chiriko asked polietly to Miaka.   
  
"I'm not sure." Miaka said. "Maybe I should go look for him."  
  
"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Mitsukake said to her.   
  
"I agree," Hotohori said at the head of the table. "He seems upset after last night. I think it may be best if we left him alone."   
  
Daikonsen slide in between Kakusei and Densetsu. They smiled and exchanged good mornings. "Have either of seen Mirakuru?"  
  
"No." Densetsu said, chopsticks in hand. "I haven't seen her since last night."  
  
"Last night was so awful." Kakusei sighed. "Good thing we're all okay." Then there was a group hug between the three.  
  
Tasuki watched in awe. "What's up with you girls?"  
  
Densetsu blinked. "What do you mean?"   
  
"Your so close," Tasuki said.   
  
"Where just great friends!" Daikonsen smiled.   
  
"Hmm." Chichiri gazed at them. "There's something about you girls."  
  
"What?!" Kakusei asked.  
  
"Each of you possess a familiar aura."   
  
"I saw it in Mirakuru last night." Tamahome said.  
  
"Your all of Suzaku!" Hotohoti stood up and slammed a fist down into the table. "That's it!" The others were surprised at his out burst.   
  
"Highness?!" Mitsukake asked.  
  
Hotohori cleared his throat and sat back down. "Excuse me." Hotohori's calmness returned. "I didn't think the legends were true, but this proves it." His eyes opened. "Your four are the Guardians of Suzaku, destined to protect the Priestess as we, the Suzaku Seven do."  
  
"What?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There surprised girls cried. Anime stlye sweat drops appeared on all but Hotohori's foreheads.  
  
"That's not possible, I barely passed my entrance exam. How can I possibly protect Miaka?" Kakusei said with shook.   
  
"You've got to be kidding!" Densetsu, stood up distrubed. "There's no way!!!!!!!!"  
  
Daikonsen blinked. "Cool!" She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mirakuru found herself walking down a path that lead to a stream. The sweet smell of cherry blossems filled the air until she found herself dreaming of the handsome Emperor. She was back home, and the snow had finally come. She and Hotohori walked down the streets of Tokyo, smiling at the coffee and cocoa shops. "Come on Hotohori! Let's get some cocoa to warm us up." She smiled happily. *Hotohori...* "I've got a better idea," he smiled. "What?" She teased. "I'll warm you up myself." Hotohori's lips touched hers and she found the warmth she'd wanted. "Mirakuru?" Hotohori faded away. Nuriko stood in front of her.   
  
"Mirakuru?" Nuriko asked. "What are you doing here?" Nuriko blinked and then looked back at the sunrise. It was very early in the morning, and she guessed no one got much sleep last night, especially her. She stayed up thinking about the kindness of Hotohori. His green eyes and his warm arms, made him seem unachieveable to get.   
  
*What am I doing?* Mirakuru shook her head. *There's no way I have a chance with an Emperor. I don't desevre him.* But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to fall into the arms of bliss. She told herself there would never be anymore incidents as last night. She couldn't believe how unpracticle she had been.   
  
"Mirakuru." Nuriko shook her shoulders a bite.   
  
"Huh?!" Back to reality. "Oh, Nuriko! Hi!" She flashed him a very cheesy smile.  
  
"Welcome back." He grinned. "And good morning!" He sat down with her in the grass.   
  
"Good morning, Nuriko." She smiled sweetly this time. Letting out a long sigh she stretched out her tight muscles. Flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, Nuriko noticed it was tied very similar to the way Tamahome's was before it got cut off by Shiboshi. It swept down to below her waist and the rest of it was chin length and hanging into her eyes. "So why aren't you with the others?" She asked him.   
  
"I'm not really hungery." He sighed deeply.   
  
"What's the matter," she looked at him with her deep baby blues.   
  
"Oh nothing." He let out another sigh.   
  
"Uh-huh." She smirked and then stood up. "Ya know what. I really need to calm my nerves." She turned back at him and winked. "I'll be right over here," she pointed to a small, grassy opening.  
  
"Okay." Nuriko let his thoughts drift as he lay back into the grass and closed his eyes. *Mirakuru... Such a beautiful girl. Why is she so afraid to let lose?*  
  
*You don't want to see me let loose.* Mirakuru's thoughts melted with his.  
  
*Why not?* He asked her telepathically.  
  
*I would destroy everything.*  
  
*I doubt that.* Nuriko let go of the mental connection and thought of his own insecruties. Kourin, his little sister, she was gone. He loved the Emperor, although he knew it would never be possible to love him, not really. And when he saw the pain in Mirakuru's eyes he was brought to tears. *Why does she feel so much hurt?* Slowly getting up he walked over to the spot where Mirakuru said she'd be. There she stood, her hands wrapped in a pray. There was something surrounding her, a power of some sort. A strong, bright, powerful aura. *Suzaku...*   
  
He walked up to her without making a sound. Thinking he made it up to her silently, he noticed a firey determination in her face. The wind blew softly through her dark tresses of her hair and her bangs flew away from her face. He watched her with anticipation. Her energy level went to zero, almost like she was dead. "Nuriko..." She whispered his name and then she began to float in the air, only a few feet of the ground but Nuriko was very freaked out.   
  
He drew back. "What in the world?!" He saw her hair fly up and her power level went up rapidly. Letting out a few grunts she released bursts of energy that looked like fire. And the whole area went red for a quick moment. Nuriko quickly shielded his face. He heard a quick cry and opened his eyes. He saw her sitting back in the grass completely content. "Wha!!!!!!!" He gonked at her, "What the hell?!"  
  
"Much better," she smiled joyfully and closed her eyes. He fell backwards anime style and looked like a chibi. (AN: ^_^6)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daikonsen walked away from breakfast with some thoughts of her own. *This place is really cool. But can we pull of being Guardians of Suzaku. And what of Mira-chan? What's up with her. She hasn't been the same, cheery and playful, Mirakuru we all know and love. She's changed, or is just a new side of her, I haven't seen before. And if so, there is lot of anger inside of her that may be dangerous.* Her thoughts consumed her and she found herself looking for Tamahome. *There's something so... so... so... trusting about him. Handsome face, blue eyes, I'm sure warm arms, a body just waiting to be explored, and...* "Oh my!!" She covered her mouth. *I can't think that. I know the story of Miaka and Tamahome's love. I can't possibly be the one to end that. But his parents were killed by Shiboshi and he can't be with Miaka, atleast not now... I just want to confort him. This sounds so ridiculous and I hardly know him. But still I know him so well, I've read up to this point of the book and I know Tamahome's desires and insecurities and what he wants to do to Miaka if ever they were alone. If ever they get that chance... I make a promise here and know that I, Mahoto Daikonsen, will protect the Priestess of Suzaku, Lady Miaka and the Suzaku Seven with all that I have. Priestess, nothing will get by me that dares hurt you. I will honor and sevre my Priestess, and become a Guardian of Suzaku!* 


	3. The Final Desicion

Chapter 3: Senshi no Kesshin, Densetsu (Warrior of Will Power, Densetsu)  
The Final Desicion  
  
  
Densetsu aimed the bow, Hotohori had had made for her. she drew the bow back with her right hand she closed one eye and released. "Bull's eye!" She cheered out loud. She nocked another arrow. Chichiri watched contenly from his place on top of a roof. *Someone's watching me, I can feel it.* She shoot the next arrow and split the other in two. He watched her with rising interest. *Now where are they?* She concentrated with the supernatural strength, her younger friend Mirakuru had taught her. The world around her became one with her. A cricket cherped not four feet away and a stream ran nearly a mile away. *Chichiri.*   
  
Whirling around she saw the 25 year old man. He smiled and it was revealed that his left eye was missing. A scar raced down towards the bridge of his nose. His dark eyes let her see the mysterious that lie within his soul. Jumping down he slipped his mask back on. "Densetsu."  
  
"Chichiri." They greated one another and she looked at him. Her red eyes glared at him. "You wear a mask... Why?"   
  
"Long story." He let out a sigh.  
  
"It always makes you smile, when clearly your not the happiest person."  
  
"How did you know that?" He turned to her. His hair shifted to the other side of his face.   
  
"Anyone who tried to see what's behind your dark eyes, would see that." She smirked.  
  
"And anyone who looked into your eyes of crimsom would see you have a lot of strength."  
  
"Hmm." She grinned and nocked another arrow.   
  
"Your very good at archery, ya know." He dared to come closer to her.  
  
"I never miss." She split the second arrow as she did the first.  
  
"I can see that." Chichiri was surprised when he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms. *What am I thinking! There's no way she'd let me and why am I thinking this she's barely 18.* He guessed her age right but he didn't guess that she did want him to hold her. And then he couldn't help himself. Her took her into his arms and made her his.   
  
"Chichiri..." She hadn't felt this kind of warmth since her first brush with love left her shaking inside.   
  
"Densetsu..." His voice was calm as she removed his mask to trace a line across his disfigured face. "Do you want to know how it happened?"  
  
"I want to know all of your secrets," She whispered softly as he brushed her hair from her eyes.   
"Yes, Lady Densetsu."  
  
She sighed. "I'm not so sure I can be a Guardian--" His mouth came down over hers. *Never mind.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mirakuru rounded the corner and saw an unbelieveable sight, Densetsu was on her back and Chichiri kissing her. There was a red glow surrounding them, like Suzaku meant for it to happen. Covering her mouth, she knew she'd start laughing if she didn't. *I'm happy for you my friend.* Walking away her heart suddenly started to ache. She wished with all of her being that somewhere, somehow, someway, someone would love her, just for her. *Please, please, I don't want to be alone anymore.*  
  
And then Hotohori, the glorious Hotohori, appeared at the end of garden, his long hair flying freely. He caught a cherry petal in his hand. "Sakura. That's what they call cherry blossoms where your from, am I right?" He smiled as she nodded, like a child. The 15 year old looked into the eyes of the 18 year old Emperor.   
  
"They are very beautiful aren't they?" Mirakuru dared to smile.   
  
"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful you'd look along side, Miaka, Lady Daikonsen, Lady Kakusei, and Lady Densetsu, praying to Suzaku." He walked closer to her and realized just how little she was. Only and inch or two taller than Miaka and he knew she'd fit perfectly in his arms.   
  
Her cheeks reddened and she matched any cherry perfectly. "Why are you being so nice to me? You just want to me help protect Miaka, don't you?!"   
  
He jumped at her agaitated voice. "No not at all. What made you think that?"  
  
"You love her." Her head was now focused on the ground. "I know you do, I can sense it." Tears appeared in her already glassy eyes and she looked back up at him. "You love her, don't you? Don't you?!" He was completely stunned, paralyzed in place. "Answer me!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, but--" Hotohori's words were cut short when she jumped into his arms, as she did a few nights previous.   
  
"Don't keep your hopes up. She's never going to love you! She only loves Tamahome, and she will never love you!" Tears raged from her eyes. Now his own green eyes glared with tears. He pushed her away and drew his sword.   
  
"Don't say such things!" She returned to balance and frowned at him.   
  
"You know it's true, no girl will ever love you the way a man, like you, needs to be loved!"  
  
He pushed the sword against her neck, teasing at her flesh. "I can't let you say these things!" Anger and sadness ran through Hotohori's body and all he wanted was silence.  
  
"Only a woman can love you! Only a real woman can love you! Only I can love you!!!!!!!!!!!!" She froze at her own words and frightened tears dared to find there place on Hotohori's blade. For a few moments neither spoke, only exchanged terrified lookes. "Love me Hotohori, and I can make you so happy. I can love you, like you Tamahome and Miaka love each other. I promise, I can make you happy." He drew back his sword, and then smiled slightly.   
  
"I love Miaka, and even if she doesn't love me back, it doesn't matter. I love her just the same."  
  
"But you will be so lonely with out love in return."  
  
"Yes, I know, but I can't get over her like that and I can't love somebody so fast--"  
  
"Then why are you kissing me?" She wondered and then a smile creased her face.   
  
He backed away and realized he was trembling with a longing desire, that was so overwhelming he'd forgotten all place and time. "I'm sorry, Mirakuru."  
  
"Don't be," she said in such a way that he thought he might just be able to love her.   
  
"Mirakuru," he forced himself to look away to the blue eyed beauty.  
  
"Hotohori," she made him face her and then she seemed like she would kiss him, so his eyes closed. But instead of tasting his lips, she kissed the left side of his neck and the symbol of the Sea Snake appeared. *I'll protect her and everyone else.* "That's what I wanted to see."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Densetsu's eyes raced acrosse the horizen. The sun had begun to set and the heat started to die. The coolness of the night rushed over her body and goosebumps appeared on her bare skin. chichiri's hands slide up and down her body. *My body wants you...*  
  
*Mine too.* Her eyes closed as he kissed the her now bare back. The heat was returning to her body and she cried out a soft, muffled sigh. Something so powerful was burning inside of her, making her confused and overwhelmed. His voice now came in a powerful, but gently voice. "I want to touch your body."   
  
The last few weeks had been nothing short of perfect. Mirakuru and Hotohori's closeness and tenderness had grown and her relationship with Nuriko had become storger, to the point where they were always together, almost like best friends. There was growing tention between Lord Tamahome and Mirakuru, like they were competing for something. Who was the best warrior? Densetsu guessed it would have to be Tamahome, but knew Mirakuru wouldn't settle for second best. Tasuki was consantly caught spying on Kakusei. She knew that her friend had realized his suddenly curiousity about her and girls. So she'd been flirting with him 24-7, which only heighted his determination to have her. Mitsukake and Chiriko watched intently the other day as Tasuki and Kakusei played a childish game of tag around the courtyard. And Daikonsen had becomce very protective of Miaka and Tamahome and found safety in the warm arms of Tamahome whenever she was upset. Those two had become very close friends, and she sensed a temptation there that could never be.   
  
A small, red gem began to glow on her right hand. This, like the Suzaku Seven was proof that she was destined to protect Miaka. The passion had become so bitterly sweet that her power level actually started rising.   
  
"I can't do this." He drew back suddenly terrified.   
  
"Yes, you can." And then she threw his back to the nearest tree and kissed him madly. *I love you.*  
  
And that was the last of his thoughts of grief. 


	4. A Song Carries a Shaking Heart's Hope

Chapter 4: Mi no Himitsu, Kakusei (Beauty of Secrets, Kakusei)  
A Song Carries a Shaking Heart's Hope  
  
  
"I tried my best, to find the way back..." Kakusei sang out loud to the wonderous audience. The four of them all shared a common bond that went beyond friendship, it was a passion of music. Therefore they were a band known as Unmei or Destiny. They were a new band but they had huge potential and were famous throughout Eastern Asia and were focused on being heard throughout the world. Densetsu was well noticed on an old Chinese drum set and Daikonsen played a pure silver flute that she always carried with her. Kakusei could play a variety of instruments and Mirakuru was the lead singer but the other girls sang as well. "But I couldn't figure out which way to go."   
  
Densetsu closed her eyes and sang out a beautiful high note, "I'm gonna get lost if you don't come and get me."  
  
"But if your confused on which path to take..." Daikonsen's hair swept with the wind.  
  
The seishi watched with intent interest at the foreign music. The crowd just stood with puzzled looks on their faces. "I'll teach--" Mirakuru stood bright and strong with a smile on her face. "You just how to find me." She turned around and blew out a kiss to the sky. Turning back she sung with all of her heart as the others joined in the chorus.   
  
"Please, come and find me..." They were united in one voice and the people of Konan's ears picked up the sweet sound and began cheering. Hotohori almost thought Mirakuru might be singing to him because of the way she glared her blue eyes on him. Tasuki and Chichiri were both mesmerized by the voices they heard. Tamahome's desire flooded his senses and he dared to hold Miaka in his arms but only for a brief moment, whispering into her ears, 'I love you.'  
  
"Tamahome," she said, "I love you, too, and I always will." Forcing herself back from his arms she let out a sigh that Mirakuru noticed immediatly and sang twice as beautifully.   
  
*This one's for you guys... You'll be together soon, I promise.* "I"ll be here waiting... I only wanna be with you. Just love me through the darkness, in your arms. I want to say I love you, but I can only stay the night. 'Cause when morning comes, I will disappear." Tears streamed down Nuriko face as the angelic voices touched his very soul.   
  
*Mirakuru, your voice is so beauiful, just like an angel.*  
  
"I don't wanna go, but I have no choice. I'll hurt you if I stay, but I don't wanna go away."  
  
"Maybe we can find another way, so I can stay for one more day." Daikonsen's eyes closed and she sung with all that she had.   
  
"Don't let go of me, or I'm gonna slip away. I wanna stay for one more day." Densetsu beat the drums and matched the beat.  
  
"Stay for one more day!" Kakusei cried.  
  
"Stay for one more day..." Mirakuru had found Hotohori's gazed and now sang only to him. "Stay for more than a day............. Stay for more day--just a day. Only a day. I wish you'd stay one more day... Just one more day........................." *I love you, Hotohori...*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Excuse me, Lady Mirakuru, Lady Daikonsen, Lady Daikonsen, Lady Kakusei. You are all wonderful musicians. Could you please sign this for my daughter?" People crowded all around them and they laughed amongst themselves.  
  
"Geez! We have more fans here than back home!" Daikonsen giggled and the 16 year old turned to Mirakuru. "What's wrong, Mirak-chan?" Her tone changed and she approached her friend of a year younger.   
  
"Nothing!" She stood alone in the shadows and refused to tell her the truth. Rubbing her eyes she glanced at her friend's violet eyes. "I'm fine, really." She smiled and then slipped away from the group.  
  
"I really doubt that, Mirakuru." Her violet eyes turned towards the moon. *Please, Suzaku, let Mirakuru be happy.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tasuki had finally pinned Kakusei to a wall. Her long green hair pressed against the building. Her heart stood still in fear as Tasuki came ever closer to her. "Tasuki, what do you want?" The 17 year only looked at him with a fear that he might discover all her secrets.   
  
"I want to know you." His usual teasing attitude had disappeared and he seemed content to stay were he was, his face no more than 5 or 6 inches away from hers. "I want to know all about you and everything you feel." *So that way I can please you and make you so happy.* Tasuki had never been in love and didn't realize it, but he had fallen for her, actually at first sight.   
  
"why?" She asked him shyly and quietly. Her brown eyes searched his, for an answer, for an explaination, for anything. And all she saw was a fire burning, which was more then the bon fire that glowed in the street, where the others were enjoying themselves after one last night at the palace. Tasuki's breath sent a chill down her body as it touched her bare skin, right above her low cut shirt. *I can't let you know everything Tasuki!* Kakusei felt so uncomfortable and squirmed beneath him.   
  
"Why?..." He repeated the words to himself. *Why do I?* His heart raced and raced until he could feel it beating beneath his skin. *Why do I?... Her eyes are so distant and sad, almost like she is hurting inside.* He'd give anything to see a smile crease her lushious lips, to see her happiness be more than just an act, to have her flirtatiousness become a passionate desire for him, to have her in his arms. "Because, I want to take away the pain from your heart..."  
  
"Tasuki..." His lips came closer to hers and she trembled but almost wanted to--Tasuki's mouth brushed hers and she could no longer refuse the desire surging within her. His hand gently caressed her cheek and whispered to her.  
  
"Don't be afraid of me, Kakusei..." The weight of his lips was all to perfect and she found herself giving into him more and more. "Please don't pretend."   
  
"I'm not." Holding him there for those few precious moments made everything that had happened previously dissolve. She forgot that she was no longer a virgin. She forgot that she'd lost her innocence in a fithly way. She forgot she had been raped and the others had been spared. "Why did it have to be me?"   
  
"Kakusei?!" he asked as she fell to her knees and began to cry. "What's wrong?" She couldn't speak. "Kakusei." He tried to hold her, but she pushed him away. "Kakusei..."  
  
"Leave me alone, Tasuki..." She shuddered under his view.   
  
"But!" His eyes widened as he looked at her with a helplessness that he was afraid of.  
  
"Leave me be!" She looked back up at him, her green hair shifting and tossing as she cried. Her dress became soiled with the dirt from beneath her. Her cheeks were reddened and she forced herself to stand up.   
  
"Kakusei!" His eyes filled with tears, for the first time in a long time. He was shaking but didn't know why. "I haven't cried for so long..."  
  
"Huh?!" Kakusei's brown eyes met his. "Tasuki..." She pulled him into her arms and they held each other. "Please don't cry," she begged of him   
  
"I can't help it." He confessed to her, everything, every desire, every thought, every passion, every dream, every hope, every wish, all the love he had in his heart for her. Moments went by, further and further into the night and there was only silence, except for the beating of their hearts. Two small gems began glowing between her breasts and shoulders. Like Densetsu she possessed the proof of Suzaku, which as two red gems on some part of their body. Densetsu's were on her the back of her hands, one on each, Daikonsens were on her forehead, side by side, Mirakuru's on her wrists, one on each, and finally Kakusei's side by side on her upper chest, right above her beating heart, that at this very moment was thumping uncontrollably.  
  
"You love me?" She asked him in a shy whisper.  
  
"Yes I do, Kakusei." He smiled slightly as his lips parted. "With all of my heart." And then she surrendered to him. She let go of the sadness in her heart and through her arms around the one she loved as much as he loved her. Tasuki found himself holding her as the festival was almost over, but he still had no way of knowing how to take away her pain. "Can't you tell me?..."   
  
"Not yet..." she sighed,"I don't won't to ruin this moment." She held him tighter to her. "Promise you won't let go of me."  
  
After a few minutes he looked down at her,"I promise, I won't ever let you go." 


	5. Yuujou Yueni

Chapter 5: Yuujou Yueni (For the Sake of Friendship)  
  
  
"Nuriko," a female voice whispered gently, her brown hair braided instead of her Tamahome-hair- look-alike style. Mirakuru leaned over the sleeping Nuriko, his hair was undone and he looked so sweet sleeping there. The early morning sunlight danced on his face and his bare chest shown perfectly tanned and shaped. *And to think you want to be a woman, when you perfect the way you are.* His dark eyeslashes were closed softly and she wondered just where her best friend was dreaming off into eternity. "Nuriko..."  
  
His lips parted and his eyes slowly flickered open. The light reflected off his purple depths and made them violet and pure. He looked up at her and found her cobalt, sea-born eyes. Nuriko's head turned towards her more and the pillow fluffed out around his face. He couldn't look anymore like and angel then he did that moment.   
  
"Hey." She smiled and blinked once, then again. "Sleep good?"   
  
"Yeah..." The moment was all too peaceful and placid to be real. "Hmm." He licked his dry lips and sat up slightly. The sheet slipped further down his torso, exposing more of his male body.   
  
"What you dream about?" She asked him very much amused by her own calmness.  
  
"Hotohori..." He let out a sigh.  
  
"Again?" She sighed more gravely then him and then chuckled aloud. "Typical Nuriko: such a sap and a hopeless romantic." She shuck her head and then smiled. "No wonder you are such a cutie."  
  
"Huh?!" He blushed at her remark, suprised at her pleasant personality this morning. "Why are you in such a good mood?" He questioned her, breaking the peacefulness.  
  
"Who says I'm never always in a good mood?" She turned her gaze out an opening in his room, watching the approach and pass of shadows. "And besides I'm looking forward to my training session with Tamahome. He promised to fight me even though I was a girl and I find that very sweet."   
  
"Sound's like you like him. Hmm, do you?! Do you?!" He giggled and teased her.  
  
"No!" Mirakuru frowned, turning back ot him, and then laughed at him as the sheet slipped further down his body. "Here," she said standing up. "You better get dressed."   
  
"So I can look all pretty for his Highness?!" Nuriko laughed.   
  
"No silly!" She through his clothes at his face and they landed in his lap. "So if somebody comes in they don't get the wrong idea about us." She winked. "You don't want to give Hotohori that idea, do you?"   
  
"No." He pouted and then smiled again. "Hotohori? I love him." His eyes closed and he let out a sweet sigh of wishful thinking. His eyes lit up with hearts. Nuriko gazed off into space as she walked to the door.  
  
*Yeah, I love him, too. But I can't tell you that, Nuriko...* She then turned back to the standing Nuriko, the sheet wrapped around his waist. *There's no way I'd betray you, my very best friend.* He was only two or three inches taller then she, but he still towered over her. "Nuriko?..."  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up towards her eyes, now almost in tears. *Why are you so sad, Mirakuru?* They stood just like that, her head turned back, but her body facing opposite of his, and him half naked, but perfectly comfortable around her, for what seemed like and eternity. And then that's when it happened. They joined in one embrace. Tears streamed down her face and he felt the sheet drop to the ground as his arms went around her. "Mirakuru?..." He stood holding her completely open and exposed to her. Her face buried into his chest, she looked up into his eyes, his angel eyes.  
  
"I don't want to pretend anymore," she begged for his warmth. "I don't want to do this." *I love Hotohori.*  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" *What is it?*  
  
"I can't do it." *I want him so bad.*  
  
"What?" *Mirakuru.*  
  
"I won't do it." *I want to touch him and for him to touch me.*  
  
"Mirakuru?"  
  
"Suzaku." *I will not betray Nuriko!*  
  
"Mirakuru?..."  
  
"Please..." *I want to be with Hotohori!*  
  
"........"  
  
"...don't..." "I can't do this.  
  
"Mira--"  
  
"...make me choose between them!"  
  
"--kuru." Nuriko begged to know her troubles so he could make his best friend so happy. "Mirakuru?..."  
  
Dead silence. Silence. Completely utter silence. Nothing but silence and an agonizing need for relief of the sadness in her heart. "I won't betray you...* She whispered without a explaination for him. Without a reason why. Her lips parted and said silently, *Hotohori... Nuriko... I can't do this. I love Hotohori, but Nuriko's my best friend and he loves him too. I can't break his heart like that. I won't break his trust, and I can't love Hotohori, atleast, not out loud.*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tasuki woke to find himself sitting with his back against his bed. Kakusei slept close to him in his bed. He'd stayed with her the whole night, sleeping near her but not with her. He had brought her to her room that night, but with no intentions of touching her with anything more then his lips to hers. Her eyes were shut and he could hear her breathing. Tasuki's fiery orange hair gleamed in the morning sunlight. *It can't be anymore then 6 or 7,* he thought to himself. "Kakusei," he called her name. "Kakusei. Walk up sleepy head."   
  
When Kakusei's eyes finally opened, Tasuki's lips was on hers, his tongue dancing inside her mouth, his arms supporting himself on either side of her body, and a passion burning in his heart. Her hands went to his cheeks and she gave herself to him. He now was on top of her, kissing her madly to the truth. *Tasuki.*   
  
*I'll get the truth soon enough.*  
  
*At this rate, I think you will.* She let out a sigh but allowed him to kiss him until she weak, breathless, and very much in love. But she would be able to love him better if she loved herself more, but a haunting secret kept her from it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tamahome walked towards the courtyard where he would wait for Mirakuru. He went through the palace without really thinking of where he was going; well he did pretty much know every inch of it after spending the previous months there. He pondered his thoughts: Miaka. Himself. He loved her and knew she loved him. But Suzaku was keeping them apart, the very thing that brought them together. *Your first wish will be to bring everlasting peace to Konan, and then to be sent home with Yui, and finally to be with me forever. But I think there is something more that is going to be keeping us apart. Perhaps a pending threat that endangers all of our lifes, even... Miaka's.* His eyes widened at the thought of losing the only one he ever loved and wanted to love. But then he shook his head and smiled. *Come on, Tamahome. Knock it off. Your just imagining things.*   
  
Or was he...  
  
"Tamahome?" Tamahome's glanced focused on the person in front of him. It was Hotohori, standing there with a wery look in his eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Tamahome grinned at him. "Why are you up so early?" He asked kind of friendly, unlike his respectful attitude torward him.   
  
"I couldn't sleep last night, and thought there was no point in staying in bed when I wasn't sleeping." His hair was tied up loosely and he smiled slightly at his friend. "What about you, Tamahome?"  
  
"Mirakuru and I were planning on training in the courtyard before we leave this afternoon." He winked. "She thought it would be best if she got so more practice in before the serious battles, so, I promised to help her." He then asked of the Emperor's inability to sleep. "Why couldn't you sleep, your Highness?"  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking." He sat down on the edge of the railing and Tamahome followed.  
  
"About--" He asked, letting his curiousity get the best of him.   
  
"Lady Mirakuru." He let out a sigh.  
  
"She loves you, you know."   
  
"I know." He sighed again. "And I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Seems we both have similar problems."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Noticed what."  
  
"Lady Daikonsen," Hotohori said calmly.  
  
"What about her?" Tamahome blinked.  
  
"She loves you too."  
  
"What?!" Tamahome stood shocked. "No, she doesn't!!!"  
  
"Yes she does." Chichiri approached them. "She has come to me herself, concerned about you, worried because of the current restriction Tihitscun has put on your relationship, ya know?"  
  
"I haven't noticed," Tamahome chuckled. "I've been to busy learning about you and Densetsu."  
  
"Hey!" Chichiri frowned.  
  
"Yes," Hotohori joined in, "Quite a couple."   
  
"And why is that anything to joke about?" Chichiri asked. "I love her!" He crossed his arms and seemed mad.  
  
"Woh! Woh! Hey, Chichiri we were just kidding," Tamahome explained.  
  
"I know," Chichiri smiled. All but Hotohori laughed who just disappeared around a corner.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He could still hear the distant laughter of his two friends and smiled at their pleasant mood. He'd welcomed them into his home and become close to most of them. Densetsu and Chichiri, Tasuki and Kakusei, Miaka and Tamahome, him and nobody. But someone loved him. More than one loved him. Nuriko loved him and he knew that, but so did Mirakuru, he could also see that. *Mirakuru...* He almost started to dream of her and then she appeared in his arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he became used to see her tears. Hotohori had learned of her hidden insecruities, she loved to fight, but hated to hurt people, in anyway. And that was definately a problem. She was the only true fighter in her group of Guardians of Suzaku. He guessed Lady Densetsu would be the next to pick up a sword and fight to protect Konan. But Lady Daikonsen and Kakusei seemed to be a little bite more afraid to fight. It had become known to him that Mirakuru possessed supernatural abilities, as Chichiri, and she'd taught it to some degree to the other girls. And he thought it would be best if she worked on it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Highness, I'm sorry!" She cried aloud, "I'm sorry for saying and telling you that nobody would ever love you, I'm sorry I told you all those lies that I could love you, I'm sorry for everything!" She was in denial, because she would never break Nuriko's heart, ever. *I'm sorry.*  
  
"What?!" His eyes widened. "And just when I thought I could love you..." 


	6. Senshi no Mezame

Chapter 6: Senshi no Mezame (Awakening of a Warrior)  
  
  
"Tamahome!" Mirakuru glared at him. "Fight me!" He froze in place, suprised at her strength.   
"Tamahome!" She clenched her hands into fists. "Forget I'm a girl."  
  
"That's not easy." He grinned at her, feeling very uncomfortable because of his partner's sex.   
  
"Just fight me!" She urged him to fight her and soon he did.  
  
"Fine!" He lunged at her catching her off guard. She fell to the ground with a thud.   
  
"Where did that come from?" She smiled standing up.   
  
He shrugged and then through a fist at her. Mirakuru ducked, then, hands on the ground, balancing on one foot, she straighted her left leg tripping him and sending him to into the grass. His eyes clenched tight as he skidded atleast 15 feet away. After a moment or so, Tamahome's eyes flickered open and Mirakuru was standing over him. "Wow! That was amazing."  
  
"You haven't seen anything, yet." She half smiled.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" He got up.  
  
"Oh nothing." She began to walked away from him. He looked at her with a longing to know what she meant.  
  
*What does she mean? Mirakuru?!*  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She whirled around and let out a fiery red blast of power aimed right for Tamahome.  
  
"What the hell?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mirakuru chuckled at him and then broke out in a hysteria of laugher. Tamahome looked up her from his place on the ground. There was a hole about 10 feet around and about 5 feet deep in the ground.   
  
"Watch it!!!!!!!!" He growled at her.   
  
"Sorry!" She laughed. "I knew you'd dodge it." He quickly came back with a playful attack of his own. He through her and she fell in a whirl to the ground. "Tamahome!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They continued for a while and then Hotohori appeared. "Tamahome! Mirakuru!" Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko followed close behind. "Quick, we need you two outside the city limits. Kuto soldiers were spotted on the outskirts of the Empire!"   
  
"What!" Tamahome followed them leaving Mirakuru behind.  
  
"A real battle against Seiryu?" Her eyes widened, "People could die..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We're here, Sire," Chichiri said with Densetsu close behind. "What's happening?"  
  
"There's Kuto soldiers on the outside walls of Konan and our soldiers are having a hard time keeping them back," Hotohori said, sword in hand.   
  
"Oh man!" Tasuki cried as Kakusei stood behind afraid of the pending danger. "This is gonna be difficult. We have to be ready."  
  
"Yeah!" Daikonsen now in a determined state.  
  
"Where's Miaka?" Densetsu asked Hotohori.   
  
"She's back at the palace with Tamahome protecting her," Hotohori said sterness in his voice.  
  
"That's very wise." Kakusei said.   
  
"Yes." Chiriko agreed.  
  
"Hmm." Tasuki grinned looking to put some modivation into the groups spirit. "If they really think they can get through us then they're mistaken..."  
  
"They're here too..." Mirakuru's tone changed to ready and willing to fight as she felt the presence of Seiryu. Suboshi, Ashitati, Soi, Nakago... Seiryu... "All of them, all of the Seiryu!" Everyone gasped.   
  
"How can you possibly know that?!" Kakusei's voice shook.   
  
"I don't know, but there's something else here to. Two others." Mirakuru shook her head back and forth and held it tightly. "Uh!"   
  
"Are you alright?!" Hotohori ran to her side. He paused when her hand up went up.   
  
"I'm fine," she said faking a smile. "Now, I know one of the entities is Yui. She loves Miaka, she just doesn't know it. Otherwise she wouldn't have to try so hard to hate Miaka. I'll bet my life on it!"  
  
"Yes, I agree," Chichiri said suddenly feeling the power of Seiryu.   
  
"Wow!" Tasuki exclaimed, "They are all here and they are so much powerful than before... and--"  
  
"Yui has become more in touch with Seiryu and she is much storger now," Nurkio finished.  
  
"Oh God." Densetsu said shocked. "I can feel it now!"  
  
"Me too." Kakusei said.  
  
"Ditto. This not going to be easy." Daikonsen whispered secretly wishing Tamahome and Miaka were here. *Tamahome I'll protect you and Miaka.*  
  
"Ready?!" Hotohori's voice flashed.  
  
*Hotohori?!* Nuriko asked silently. "I'm ready!"  
  
"As well as I!" Tamahome stood there near Miaka, suddenly appearing infront of the group.   
  
"I want to fight too!"  
  
"Miaka!!!!!!!!!!" The group asked fearing for their Priestess life.   
  
Daikonsen glared at her. "You're gonna get yourself killed."  
  
"I wouldn't be talking!" Kakusei shouted at her friend. "Densetsu and Mirakuru are to only ones who have even a slight chance of defending Miaka! And nobody ever asked me if I wanted to protect her and frankly all I want to do is go home and live a normal life!!!!!!!!!!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nuriko!!!!!" Mirakuru's scream echoed throughout the hills as she saw her friend at the mercy of Nakago's power.   
  
"What's the matter little girl? It's seems that you actually care about this man." Nakago's voice was calm but very sarcastic.   
  
"Don't even--" She was cut off.  
  
"Leave him and the girl alone, Nakago!" Tamahome ordered with no result. (An: girl? I'd say she's more woman than anything else, she's almost sixteen)  
  
"Well, Lord Tamahome we meet again. Brake any girls hearts lately? Bury any family members at all?" Yui stood close to him with Suboshi close by.   
  
"Nakago, don't be so ignorant," Yui said to him her voice stern.   
  
"Yes, Lady Yui," he said without looking back at her. "May I?"  
  
"I don't care," she said without any concern on Nuriko's life. Her thoughts and attention were focused on Tamahome and Miaka.  
  
Nuriko scrambled to his feet just in time to catch him off guard. Nakago's blast headed right at him and there was nothing he could do about it. *No!!!*   
  
"Nuriko!!!!!!!!!" The other seishi cried. The girls just stood there stunned. Miaka cried   
out his name with them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In a brilliant blue blast all hope seemed lost for Nuriko, until a light of red shone on the seishi. His violet eyes widened as the power was so close to him. Fear and helplessness haunted his heart. Letting out a cry for life, he saw a quick flash of black, purple and blue, and long brown hair. The blue eyes he'd become familiar with glared the opposite direction. "Uhh..." *Mirakuru?!*   
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She searched within herself. *Suzaku... Suzaku... Suzaku... Friendship... Help me protect my friend!* Mirakuru found the strength inside of her to fight. *I can't let this happen! Not after we've fought so hard to maintain peace.* Memories of precious and just plain simple moments flooded back to her. Nuriko's pain from his sister's death, and how she held him all that night. No matter how hard she tried she never could find the strength to fight, with or without hurting someone, and he always told her the reasons she had to fight and that they needed her. He never let her give up and so she never did. A blinding garnet blast left Mirakuru's hands, the small gems on her wrist glowing intensely. Countering his attack wasn't easy and she could see by the look in his eyes that he was shocked at her strength. The attacks clashed and sent a ring of purple for miles.   
  
*Mirakuru!!* Hotrohori's heart pounded and his mouth wet dry. *Be careful!! Suzaku, please protect her. I beg of you.* With wide eyes he was afraid and scared at the same time, unknowing that his heart dreaded a fear of her being hurt, or worse. His body quivered and he found himself having a hard time watching. All he wanted to do was run in there and protect her even though she was doing her best to protect Nuriko. And then it hit him. *She's so devoted to him, and their only best friends. It would be almost unbelieveable to watch her fight for someone she loved... Even though she said that she was sorry about saying she loved me, I know she meant it, but I don't understand what's holding her back.* He saw again her sense of protecting Nuriko and then his questions were answered. Nuriko was almost on his back and she was protecting him with her awakening power, her true strength as well as martial arts. *Nuriko!! That's it. She so worried about hurting or breaking his trust that she would sacrific her true feelings, for him...*  
  
"Mirakuru, you can do it!!" Densetsu said standing holding Daikonsen's hand tightly.   
  
"You've got to!!" Daikonsen cried reaching for Kakusei's hand. She didn't say anything but let sadness build up in her heart. Tasuki took her hand and found her eyes.   
  
*Tasuki.* Her brown eyes burned like fire, as if she were finally opening up to Suzaku's power.  
"I'll try," she nodded to him and he returned the gesture. Turning back to the Mirakuru she saw her friend's determination.  
  
*You must fight, no matter how much it hurts,* she heard Daiko's psychic words.   
  
*Never give in and fight with your all, and open up to the world around you. Don't be afraid.*   
The Seiryu Seven, (An: or six because of Amiboshi's death, and he was the nice one out of the Seiryu, I almost cried when he fell into the river, or as on tv, I've never read the comics, but the emotion, I bet is protrayed better on tv, am I right?) felt the strength of the girls building up, soon finding its way out. The gems on Kakusei's chest, Daikonsen's forehead, and Densetsu's hands glowed brightly, sending the clear message out that they were finally awakening to the power of Suzaku! (An: Yeah!!!!!!!!! Watch out Seiryu, here we come!! lol aha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha!........... O-kay now I'm scaring myself. Watch out everyone, her comes a crazed writer.... Jk)   
  
*Right.* Kakusei returned to Tasuki's eyes and, while still holding on to Daiko's hand touched Tasuki's lips to hers. "I promise I'll tell you all my secrets soon enough, love."  
  
*Love...* His heart raced. *She loves me...*  
  
"I can't believe this, she's so strong!" Nakago's voice was shaky. His eyes widened.   
  
"Nakago!" Soi cried.  
  
"Nakago!" Yui's voice ran dry.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!" The symbol of Suzaku appeared on her forehead, proving her destiny. She sent the general hard into a near by wall. It cracked and then shattered but he remaind on his feet.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the dust cleared Nakago slowly saw the fighting beauty. Her finger no more than a couple of inches away from his face and Suzaku burned brightly on her foreheand for the first time. She panted wildly, her hair blowing softly away from her face. Blue eyes found that of the enemy, but there was a difference between the two set of twin baby blues. His were cold and gray and her's were almost shinning, as she had just realised her power from deep within her soul. "Don't think you can hurt any of these people, my friends. And I swear don't you dare challenge Suzaku..."  
  
Nakago grinned and hid a chuckle. "Really?"  
  
"Hmm..." She nodded, and then came close enough to kiss him. "You know what they say... when you play with fire, your going to get burned..." She smirked and then turned back the other way, glacing at Yui. *I know you don't hate Miaka...* And then the tears came, spreading across her cheeks and down to the ground. Suzaku faded only to have her gems glowing brighter than ever. They were reacting to her emotion, her very soul. "Nuriko!" *I almost lost him!!* "Nuriko!!"  
  
Instantly he ran to her finding her willing and ready to be held, but confused by her actions. "What's the matter?!"   
  
"I..." She choked on her words. "I almost lost you..."  
  
"Oh Mirakuru," he smiled. He let her head up to see him and wiped away her tears. He let out a   
little chuckle and smiled again. "Well, you don't have to worry about anything now, I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you."  
  
She tried to smile. And then hugged him tighter to her. "So glad I finally woke up..." 


	7. Ou no Sakebi

Chapter 7: Ou no Sakebi (The Emperor's Scream)  
  
  
"Mirakuru," Hotohori approached the two friends. A wondering look crossed her face as she searched his eyes all the while a confused and curious Nuriko seaching hers.   
  
"Yeah?..." She walked away with him, never letting his eyes stray from hers. *Hotohori, we must fight.* Somehow she'd almost forgot the battle going right next her, even though she could still hear the clashes of metal, Tasuki's voice calling out 'Recoshkiai!' with the power of his Diamond Tesshin, the punches, the kicks, the blows, the attacks, the power, the energy, the fighting, the battle, the hurt!!!!!!!!! *UHH!!!!!!!!!!!* Her heart screamed. *Stop!!! No more fighting, no more fighting, no more!!!!!!*   
  
"I want to know something." Hotohori lead her behind a wall and out of the battle for a quick moment. The sun was know high in the sky and he felt fatigue; the night had been spent restlessly in thought and confusion. *What do I do? Part of me still loves Miaka but part of me--*   
  
"What?" She looked him in the eyes, eagar to stop the battle, as well as to bring her lips to his.   
  
"Do you love me?" His green eyes were beyond serious more, of an emotion. *...the truth...*   
  
"Wha?!?!" Her eyes widened and her lips parted. *Your only thoughts have been of... me?...*  
  
He nodded his head and softly smiled. "Because of you, I was up all night."   
  
Her hands went to her mouth and her breath rushed out. "You can read my thoughts..." She gasped, "I only thought Nuriko, Daikonsen, Densetsu, and Kakusei could!"   
  
"Only when I need to." He smiled again and then turned his head to the side, suddenly noticing a human figure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mirakuru!!!!!" Hotohori cried her name as an arrow pierced her back. Her eyes went to narrow slits and she fell into his arms. "Miracle!!!!!"   
  
"Hmm," she smiled, seemingly calm. "You called me Miracle." She nodded. "Yeah, Hotohori... I do... love you--" Her hand went to his face, and then held tighter to him as another arrow pierced her flesh, this time going all the way through and out her stomach. The young Emperor felt the sharp point of the head against his torso and drew back.   
  
His eyes went to slits as hers did previously. "Mirakuru!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried her name and his eyes became glazed with tears. She fell unconciously into his arms and then slipped to the ground. The pale, ashen color of her skin could no longer be seen, only the deep crimson blood.  
"MIRAKURU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her name left his lips louder and more painful than before.  
  
Nuriko and Daikonsen rounded the corner and saw the sight of their friend's seemingly lifeless body, both their hair wiping violently. Both shades of purple eyes held power within them. Nuriko's body began to shake and then he heard the Kuto soldier behind them and took out his rage on him, sending him up into the air and hard to the ground, all the while fighting back tears of anger and sadness. "How could you do that to such an innocent, beautiful creater!"  
  
Daikonsen dropped to her knees unable to support herself any longer. Taking her friends hand in her own, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Miraku-chan!!!!!" She screamed out her friend's name and held her tightly to her. Hotohori watched in dread and tears pierced his cheeks.   
  
Nuriko fell to his knees along side Daikonsen, while the Densetsu and Kakusei ran to her. "Mirakuru--"  
  
"What happened?!" Densetsu cried, "Chichiri!" She clung to her lover as he came up from behind her.  
  
"I know."   
  
"No..." Kakusei's mouth went dry. "No..." Tasuki touched the back of her head with his lips.  
  
"I'm here."   
  
"Mitsukake!" Miaka screamed as she watched her guardian slowly drift away into the land of death. He quietly sped over to the group.   
  
"Quick!" Chiriko said with urgency to the healing seishi. "She's not breathing."  
  
"We have to pull the arrows out first." Tasuki urged, Kakusei by his side in a state of shock, her eyes wide with fear. The seishi hesitated. "Someone has to!"   
  
After a few moments, Nuriko looked at him. "I'll do it!" he cried, tears slipping down onto his clothes. He reached for the arrow head, but he was stopped by the handsome, now calm Emperor. Their hands touched and Nuriko blushed.   
  
"Let me..." Nuriko didn't move. "Please..." He finally took his hand away and Hotohori grabbed one arrow head, all the while dreading of causing her more pain. Moments went on and he didn't move. *I don't want her to hurt.*  
  
Nuriko sensed the Emperor's hesitence. "Here--" he said softly, putting his hand on his, "We'll do it together." He reached behind her, undoing the lacing to her front and back and slowly pulled down her shirt braking the tails of the arrows in the back. Nuriko watched as Hotohori easily broke the arrow in the front. Everyone watched in terror, just waiting for a mistake. "Everyone turn around." The other seishi did but the girls didn't take their eyes of her. Hotohori's breath rushed out when the front of her shirt went down to her waist, exposing her bra, clevage, and then a large wound and then another one would follow as Nuriko forced the other arrow through her body, then out her torso.   
  
Hotohori watched blood seep into his hands as he broke the second arrow head. "Mirakuru..." He whispered her name so painfully and quietly that only Nuriko heard, but not looking up at him from his work.   
  
Nuriko's eyes went to the Emperor's, searching for an answer. *That's the same look Miaka gave me when Tamahome's family died: fear, helplessness and pain.*   
  
The Emperor then watched as Mitsukake knelt down in place of Nuriko, and put his hand directly above her wound. The symbol of being sad appeared on his left hand and the wound softly disappeared. "There." He stepped back.   
  
"Thank you, Mitsuakake." Daikonsen whispered to him and then switched her glance back to her friend.  
  
"Wait!" Miaka cried. "She's still not breathing!"   
  
Hotohori's lips immediatetly went to hers. He blew in, holding her nose and then pushing, one... two... three... on her chest. Her lungs filled with air and then was realised. His mouth covered hers again and he blew desperately. *Open your eyes, don't do this to me. I need you!*   
  
*Come on, Mirakuru, open your eyes,* Densetsu wanted to say.  
  
*You musent die yet.* Kakusei thought.  
  
*Your one of us--* Tamahome's thoughts blended with theirs  
  
*The warriors of Suzaku--* Chichiri begun.  
  
*We all fight together--* Tasuki continued.  
  
*We all protect the Priestess--* Chiriko thought with them.  
  
*Only together, we face the fight--* Daikonsen declared.  
  
*We don't give up--* Mitsuakake continued.  
  
*We never surrender--* Nuriko cried.  
  
*We never give in--* Hotohori continued. *You can't die yet, this war isn't over, and we need you... I need you... We won't go on without you!*  
  
"We fight as one!!!!!" Miaka cried aloud as she prayed for her life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her lungs exhaled. One... Two... Three... He pressed on her chest. His lips touched hers again, all the while trying to save her. She breathed, this time on her own, her heart racing. He felt her breath against her face and rejoiced with the feeling of it's sweetness. Her lips were sweet, so soft, yet firm, filled with power and passion. *Hotohori--*  
  
*Mirakuru...* His mouth grazed hers and he found her more than ready for him. Chills went up and down both of their bodies. And a wild fire ignited within his body, as well as hers. *Are you okay?*  
  
*Because of you...*   
  
"She's okay!" Daikonsen cried, tears starting to dry. Hotohori's head raised and he met her eyes: so blue, so passionate, so beautiful. And she saw his: emeralds, so calm, so perfect. Daikonsen leaped with joy. "Your okay!" Before Mirakuru got a chance to sit up she found herself in the arms of her friend. "I love you!!!!" Daikonsen said excitedly, almost smothering her friend.   
  
Mirakuru grinned and then giggled slightly. Kakusei joined and through her arms around the two. *I almost had a heart attack!" She frowned. "Don't ever do that to me again!! Mirakuru let out a light laughter.  
  
"I love you guys!" Densetsu was shortly behind, but just as enthusiastic.   
  
"I love you too!" Daikonsen and Kakusei said together. And then Mirakuru let out all her laughter and found herself laughing so hard her stomache hurt and she started crying. Hotohori watched her, amused by her laughter.   
  
*I've never seen her so happy.*   
  
Tasuki, Nuriko, Tamahome, Miaka and Chiriko began to laugh all at one, and then Mitsukake and Chichiri let out a little chuckle. Soon Hotohori couldn't help but laugh slightly, suprised by her effect on all of them. And then his attention turned to the reason the were there: to fight.   
  
"Soi, ready?" Nakago asked her.   
  
"Yes." Soi and him stood close to each other and powered up. "This is going to be   
interesting..." 


	8. Unmei no Hoshiboshi no Ryuuten

Chapter 8: Unmei no Hoshiboshi no Ryuuten (The Destiny of Flowing Stars)  
  
  
Daikonsen's head whirled around, suddenly sensing danger. *Oh no!* She watched in fear as their energy grew. "Tamahome!" He turned his head and they all say what they say. Here were two Seiryu warriors and they had the whole group of Suzaku soldiers cornered.   
  
"Everyone!" His voice was so stern it scared Miaka. "Power up!"  
  
"There's no time!" Chichiri cried. "We must prtect to Priestess!"   
  
"Now!" Nuriko screamed, still shaken by almost losing his friend.   
  
"Miaka!" Yui cried her ex-best friend's name. Suddenly everything went dead silent. Nothing but the locked eyes of the two Priestesses and the wind that blew softly exsisted.   
  
"Yui..." Miaka stood, despite their pleas. "We were suppose to be friends."  
  
"We were," she growled. "Now, we're not. Not after what you let happen to me." She held up her wrist, a scar raced across it. "You see this?!" she cried. "You caused this, you caused all my pain, you caused me the hate myself as much as I hate you!!!!!"  
  
"I didn't know! I couldn't get back to you, because I didn't know! Yui, I'm sorry!!!!!" Tears struck her eyes. "I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!... I'm so so sorry--" Before she could drop to her knees, overwhelmed by the emotions running through her, Tamahome wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he would allow himself.  
  
"Miaka, listen to me," his lips parted as he whispered. "It wasn't your fault, she doesn't know what she's saying. She doesn't know that she's wrong. And I--"  
  
"No, you're the one who doesn't know what their saying, Tamahome!" Yui scowled, "Miaka's to blame," her finger pointed at Miaka, "For everything! She's the reason I want to die, she's the reason I will never be happy, she's the reason no one ever will be, she's the one who made it so you don't love me!!!!!"   
  
"Tamahome, she's right," Miaka's tears blurred her vision, blinded her from the truth. "If she had been the one to be stay and I had been sent back home, then it was her you would have fallen in love with. She would be the Priestess of Suzaku. She'd have so many friends. She'd be so loved. I would be the Priestess of Seiryu. I would have been the one hurt. And you would love her, not me!!"   
  
"Miaka, no!" Daikonsen shouted running infront of her friend. "Tamahome loves you! You know that." She shook her head. "Yui's the one wrong! She created her own pain when she chose to hate you."   
  
"No, it was her!!!!!" Yui cried. She grabbed a sword out of the hands of a soldier and ran towards Miaka.   
  
The dark haired beauty stepped infront of the couple. "I wouldn't try it, Yui--" Densetsu challenged her. "There's no way you can fight against all of us."   
  
"Uh!"   
  
"Exactly!" Kakusei joined in. "Don't think for a minute that we will let you talk to our beloved Priestess like this." Her confidence was higher that normal. "You challenge her, and you challenge us!" She blinked at herself. "Woh!" She held her head. "Where did that come from?!?!"   
  
"A little thing I like to call Suzaku..." Mirakuru had joined them and was more than ready to fight. "You wanna fight Yui?" She bent her knees and her hands went to fists. "Bring it on!"  
  
"Mm..." Yui backed down. "I can't fight all of them." She looked to Nakago.   
  
He nodded, eyes shut and then smiled. "It'll be my pleasure."   
  
"I'll fight you again!" She concentrated for a moment and then looked to Nuriko.  
  
He nodded, "You can do it."  
  
"K..." She smiled and then felt her energy rise. "Bring it!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Within a split second he had her on her back. "Hmm!" A thud was heard by the seishi. "Eh!"   
  
"You were saying?" He chuckled wickedly and then threw a fist in her stomach.   
  
"Uhh!!!!!" She screamed and started coughing up blood. "Umm." He punched her again and again.   
Her eyes caught his just for a moment. *Please, don't...*   
  
"Nakago! Stop!!!!!" Miaka cried, burning with anger and sadness, holding on tightly to Tamahome. "Tamahome!! I can't bare to watch this!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I know, just hang in there." He watched as his fighting partner and friend cried out in pain. "Damn this!!!!"   
  
"Stop!!!! Daikonsen's eyes filled with tears again. "Mirakuru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She zoomed back in time for a moment. A bright girl, a smiling face, big blue eyes, and a friend she'd never gave up on. Mirakuru and her had been best friends since they were little girls. They were cousins and were the first two to form their band, Unmei. She'd had always put a smile on her face everytime they were together. The gems on her forehead glowed the brightest they'd ever been. "Miraku-chan!"   
  
Daikonsen ran to try and aid her friend and then found herself pinned to the ground. A woman the others had called Soi, looked furiously at her. "You shouldn't be so head strong, it could mean your end." She chuckled. And then with a hand ready to continue her lover's act, Daikonsen let out a scream that shattered Soi's energy. The gems grew brighter still and the area around her went red. Suzkau burned intensely on her forehead between the gems. As soon as the dust cleared, they all saw her as well as Densetsu there standing next to a barely conscious Mirakuru.   
Everything was happening so fast that Nakago and the others retreated because of the damage down to their soldiers and their warriors, but not without one last blow. The other seishi had joined them and now helped a wounded Mirakuru. "Careful guys, it hurts a lot." She looked around and saw the many smiling faces that not only was she okay, but two out of four senshi had awakened to the power of Suzaku. Hotohori's eyes met hers and she found herself finding it harder and harder to avoid him. *Saihitei... Emperor of Konan... Hotohori... Suzaku Seishi... The man I--* In a quite bolt his sword was ramed into her stomach. "Uhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs. Looking down at her waist she saw that Hotohori wasn't the cause but a small, blad, seemingly psychic temple Priest of the Seiryu. "Hotohori--"  
  
In a large burst of anger and fear he pulled the sword out of her and fell to his knees. His body shook and the others just looked on in horror. "I'm... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." His arms went around her and he held on to her. *You have to hang on!*  
  
*If I even survive the rest of the day, how will I survive the night? We were suppose to start out for the Shinzaho today.*   
  
*We'll stay here an extra day and then we'll see if you're any better.*  
  
*We musn't delay the search. What if the Seiryu find it before us?*  
  
*They won't and we'll send the others besides. It's alright, just don't give up on me. Not yet... Not now...*  
  
*Hotohori--* She looked at him in pain. *I won't last the night, I know it and Mitsukake, can't heal me until tomorrow. I don't have enough strengh.*  
  
*...* He smiled slightly, but a tear slipped down into his mouth. *I'll stay by you all of the night...*   
  
Her eyes went wide and then normal, but so shinny. *Hoto--* She passed out as she did when she was attacked a few hours earlier.   
  
"Hang on, Mirakuru, just hang on!" He turned to the others who nodded, ready to fight.   
Daikonsen had found herself ready to kill anyone who dare hurt her friend. Suzaku still appeared on her forehead.   
  
*You know what you must do...* A voice said to her, only to her.  
  
*Yeah!* She thought without any concern for who the voice was. "I can't forgive you, Miboshi!"  
  
The little demon caller laughed. "Poor little Guardian of the Beast God, Suzaku." He floated high above the others. Tomo stood contently next to a Wolf like creature, named Ashtati. His face paint couldn't hide the coldness of his heart. Soi smiled slightly amused by this girl's anger.  
  
"Hmm!!!!!!" She sneared at him, in the upmost disrespect. "How dare you hurt her!" She ran directly at them. All of them. "How dare you hurt Mirakuru!!!!!!!" Rage burned within her heart. *I must fight. I must protect my friends and allies.* Fury became one with her and a fiery red glow became her aura. It was so brilliant that it shown on all the seishi's faces and well as the seishi of Seiryu. And then she came to a holt as Hotohori's sword came, in his hands stabbed her friend right through the chest, barely missing her heart.   
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Mirakuru cried aloud as she had just regained consciousness.   
  
"Not again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hotohori yanked the sword away and threw (see, I can spell it right now! ^_^ yeah!) the holy weapon as far as he could manage. "Mirakuru!" He tried to remain calm and saw that the others also had a hard time holding their ground. But there was no reaction from the other two guardians of Suzaku. Densetsu could be anymore calm and Kakusei just stood there like a statue. But the girls were back to back watching the fight, their hands clenched tightly together and a scarlet glow encircled their fists. The gems barely at a whisp of light.   
  
Nuriko character, the willow, glowed brightly and his hair swayed away from his face and up towards the sky. He was enraged as any of the others but his emotions had been surpressed for so long. *Stop hurting her!* "Mira-ko," as he had been calling her lately, "Mirakuru!!!!!!!" He shook his head vigorously. And wanted nothing more than to fight, but looked to Hotohori.  
  
*I know you want to fight." Hotohori thought to him.  
  
*Can't I?!* Nuriko watched his reaction.   
  
"We'd only be in the way, Nuriko..." Hotohori let out a painful, angry sigh, even though underneath his collar the character of the star glowed as brightly as Nuriko's. Tasuki looked to Tamahome.   
  
The young, violet-eyed fighter grunted fiercely and held back his anger.  
  
*I want to help her, she's never fought before.* Kakusei saw the mental connection between the two.   
  
*As well as I but we have to let her do it herself.* Tamahome saw the at risk Mirakuru, her deep, gasping breathes and the large opening in her shirt with a pieces of both Nuriko and Hotohori's clothes wrapped around her waist. He could feel the power rising from Daikonsen, her eyes the darkest he'd ever seen them, and the first time he'd ever seen her gems glow so brightly. Mirakuru felt his gaze and turned to him, blood coming down her forehead and mouth. Dirt and scratches blotted her face and body. *If I'm right about this, that girl used to give in very easily, but something tells me she would give in if she had nothing to loose.* He looked around him and saw the many characters of Suzaku glowing. Chiriko's foot, Mitsukake's hand, Tasuki's arm, Hotorhori's neck, Nuriko's chest, Chichiri's knee, and even his own forehead. *She won't give up this fight, no matter what!*  
  
*I believe you're right, Tamahome.*   
  
"Can't we do something?!" Chiriko cried. "Please, can't we help?!  
  
"Yes! We must!!" Mitsukake had an unusual out burst of energy. And headed out to help his younger friend. Hotohori abrutly stopped him and looked at him. "Majesty?" And then he nodded returning to his place close the Chiriko, with a sigh, but all his prayers were for the safety of the inexperience, new members of the Suzaku team.   
  
"Daikonsen!!!!!" Miaka cried, wanting to help, ready to fight if she had to, but knew this is one of the circumstances when she more useful as a spectater.   
  
"Ready to dance?" Daikonsen asked and then shouted powerfully out at the sky. The ground shook beneath their feet and red sparks of lightning flared around her. The earth began to crack. Slowly but steadly the other two senshi walk foreword, wordlessly, silently, gracefully. Tasuki watched his lover step out into the heat of battle and was shocked as well as scared.   
  
"Kaku--"  
  
"Denset--" Chichiri looked at his new found love and was not to surprised in her but hoped she'd be alright. "Fight, but don't get hurt."  
  
"Kakusei! Densetsu!" Miaka shouted almost ready to go after them.  
  
"Let them go, Miaka." Tamahome pressed his hands to her shoulders and stopped her from moving, smiling softly. "I promise you they will be alright."  
  
They both stood on either side of Daikonsen and almost as if they were one, Daikonsen stopped shouting and then after a few breath-taking moments, they all powered up together. The female warriors let out their repressed anger for their friend's pain in one loud scream and a blinding blast. The entire country of Konan may have been able to see the power of these true Suzaku warriors.   
  
*For friendship--* Daikonsen thought.  
  
*We will fight--* Kakusei continued.  
  
*As one--* Densetsu finished.  
  
And together they cried aloud, "For our destiny and the protection of our sister!" Mirakuru saw their determination and committment to protecting her and each other. With the protest of her body she stood up holding her chest with one hand and the other helping her keep her balance. The character of Suzaku appeared on both Kakusei's and Densetsu's foreheads'. The seishi were surprised with them but gave them their strength.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soon the girls had clasped and Mirakuru stuggled out to them. She looked at each and then saw the power burning inside of them. "Thank you, my sisters." And then she turned to the now weaked Seiryu warriors. "Mm."  
  
"You're still alive?!" Miboshi glared.   
  
"Do you really think that you could get rid of me so easily?" She grinned at them.   
  
"No, not at all," he grinned right back, "I only thought you'd give into us, as you always do."  
  
"Hmm." She frowned.   
  
Yui stepped forward. "You can't treat my warriors so badly."   
  
"Wanna shut me up?!" She asked sarcastically.   
  
"I can!" She glared to her left. "Miboshi."  
  
"Yes, Lady Yui. " He smirked and and then the pain in Mirakuru's stomach became even stronger than it had before.   
  
"Ah..." She fell to her knees. *I have to get up, I can't be the one to give in, ever again. My friends didn't, so I won't either. I can't!* "Umm!!!" *Hotohori... Nuriko... Miaka... Tamahome... Tasuki... Chiriko... Mitsukake... Chichiri... Daikonsen... Kakusei... Densetsu.. Their all counting on me.   
  
"I wish I could help you, but this is you're battle, not mine," Nuriko said to himself.   
  
"As well as I, but I know this is something you must do yourself." Hotohori nodded.   
  
She concentrated on the battle and not the pain. Looking back up at them she stood as close as she could be to standing and then, tears in her eyes, she fired one last blow and then fell exhaustedly to the ground. 


	9. A Sweet Intoxication

Chapter 9: A Sweet Intoxication  
  
  
"I was raped..." Kakusei admitted to Tasuki as they sit side by side in his room. "I was raped!" she repeated louder to him, tears streaming down her face. "Tasu--" She couldn't even say his name, so ashamed and disappointed in herself that he would never be her first. "--ki" She gripped herself tightly thinking that Tasuki would never want to touch her ever again.  
  
"You were raped?!" He breathed the reality sharply in. *You were raped. You did lose your innocence making love, somebody took it from you, and there was no desire, love, or passion. I couldn't believe that I didn't realize it. Everytime I tried to touch you you'd always whimper and hid back you tears. I don't believe I could be such a fool!!!!!!!* He took her into his arms with a word. "Even though this happened to you, I want you to know that--"  
  
"Tasuki!" She buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Her entire body shook. "Make it all go away. Please!" She held tightly to him, so tightly. His eyes widedned.   
  
*I wish I could, Kakusei,* he wanted to say. "But I can't..." His whole body went num, his heart frozen and the fire of his spirit began to die. "I love you, Kakusei."  
  
"I love--" She choked on her words, and cried even harder, tears flooding out the world.  
  
"That's alright, just cry as much I you want, I'll won't leave you tonight."   
  
Part of her smiled at him, the other cried. "...I love you, Tasuki..."  
  
They held each other, never letting go, never caring about tomorrow, never forgetting how much they loved each other.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Kakusei!... She's hurting... I must see her,* Mirakuru tried to sit up and then cried out in pain. "Aahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" She gripped her waist and chest with both of her hands and fell backwards back onto her bed. Wait a minute, this wasn't her bed at all. This one was fit for a king, a large bed, beautiful colors and decorations. Turning her head to the side she noticed a candle burning and a sword stained in blood. *Hotohori's sword.* She looked up at the ceiling. *I must be in his room.* "Hotohori..." she whispered softly, smiling slightly thinking of the kindness he had express towards to her friends and to her. . "Kakusei!" She then cried aloud. She forced herself up fighting the pain.   
  
She bit her lip as she pushed herself to get up. *I have to make sure she's okay.* She stummbed but caught her balance on an end table. There the holy sword stand, leaning against the wall. She could see the stains of her own blood on it and then looked down at her chest and waist. They were covered in bandages. and they were stained pink from the bloody wounds beneath them. The covered her chest a great deal but the only thing for clothing she had was--well... nothing (An: I'm starting to see a pattern here, aren't you?! Ancient Chinese people are perverts!!! Just kidding!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ LOL!!!!!) She jumped back to her bed and looked around for her clothes. *Mmm...* She skimmed the room and finally spotted her ripped, bloody shirt, pants, and under clothes. She ran over and grabbed her panties and pants. *I don't like this anymore!* She shook her head back and forth, smiling to herself. And the wounded warrior stepped out of her bed and painfully, but surely walked to the door, supporting herself on the wall. "Almost... there..." She held her torso tightly. "Kakusei..."  
  
The door slid open before she could reach it. "Mirakuru!" She looked up and saw a familiar man. "What are you doing?!" He caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground as she fell.   
  
"Majesty!!" She blinked and then pushed past him. "I have to find Kakusei! She's hurting, and I can feel it!!!!!"   
  
"No you're not!" He told her. "You're staying right here!! You can't go anywhere in your condition!!" He turned to stop her.  
  
"Let me go! I need to see her!" She struggled to get away from him and then she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet. "Stop!..." She was out of his arms and on the bed within seconds and he poised himself above her, his hands pinning her shoulders to the mattress, his eyes keeping her locked in place.   
  
"You're stay put!" He frowned. "That's an order!"   
  
"Since when are you my boss! You can't control me, I'm not of your country and you are not leader of the Suzaku warriors!" She frowned back at him. "Let me see her!" She pushed him away from her. She never let anything get in the way of her being there for a friend. Nothing! No even him. "Kakusei, she's--" His lips came down over hers. "Uh!" She stopped struggling and then her body relaxed. She gave into his and a sigh escaped her mouth Slowly he pulled away, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed. She thought that she could escape her desire for him but she was wrong. "Your highness?..." She breathed heavily and his finger tips went through her hair. "I..." She sighed. "Please, let me see her." Her head fell forward as if it were to heavy for her to hold up. "Please, highness... Please..."   
  
She wanted to cry. She wanted to sleep. She wanted everything to be as it was before they picked up that stupid book at the library. But most of all she want Hotohori to disappear so she could stop the overwhelming need in her heart. Hotohori sighed. "Why do you call me that? Say my name, Mirakuru, please." He forced her eyes upon him. "The first person I ever loved was Miaka. She did not return my love and now--now that I finally found someone who cares me as much as you do, I'm not about to let you think of anyone but yourself. Don't think about hurting Nuriko. I'm sure his little crush on me is nothing more than infatuation. I want you to think of yourself. What do you want?" His eyes touched her whole body and then blinked softly and gracefully. "Now, please, so my name."   
  
"Saihitei." She whispered shyly.  
  
"No. Say my name, my Seishi name." His heart beat quickened, but he still seemed in control. "Say my name as you did just yesterday. Say it, Mirakuru, please."   
  
"I can't," she cried.  
  
"Why can't you?"   
  
"Because, I--" She wanted to kiss him just that moment, as he had just done to her. "Hotohori!"  
He was shocked when her arms when around him and his eyes went wide.   
  
*Mirakuru.* His eyes closed and his arms circled around her. "Why can't you just be honest to yourself?"   
  
"I've never trusted myself with matters of the heart. Because when I believed I was in love, my heart told me I wasn't. But now my heart and mind are finally agreeing. And they both point to you. Hotohori, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Her grip on him tightened and he thought that she could never let go.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her lips soon met his. And this time she was the first to do it. Heart beats quickened and souls began dancing, something was igniting within both of them that was soon realized. Her back met the bed again and his body met hers though his robes. She knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She found that he tasted so sweet, and he also discovered she was more woman than he had realized. Her body was slim, her legs long, her eyes not of a child, her breasts full and the aching need for the touch of a man proved she was not a girl anymore, but a woman. "Be my wife--"  
  
"..."  
  
"Be my Emperess."  
  
"Hoto--"  
  
"Please spend the rest of you're life with me." His eyes filled with warmth and absolute honesty.   
  
*He really does love me,* she thought to herself. *But how can he ask me that?! I still have enterance exams. My other friends and fans back home. I have my singing career and my own family. And a future--* She looked into his eyes. *But I guess it is my destiny to be a Senshi of Suzaku and to fight with the Suzaku Seishi to protect the Miko of Suzaku. And I have become so close to each of the warriors. Chichiri--afternoon fishing trips. Chiriko--debating on different intellectual subjects. Mitsukake--slight nods to each other instead of hellos, after a conversation about his deceased love, Shouka. Tamahome--intense training sessions and sometimes playful competetion. Tasuki--teasing and play fighting. Miaka--seeing who could eat faster just for the heck of it... of course she always won.* She couldn't help but smile. *Nuriko--almost always together. Staying up late and talking about everything. It really didn't bother me that he is kinda like a girl now that I think about it. But I can see that he's become more of a man everyday. And Hotohori--such calmness and a sweet smile. Long moments of just looking into each other's eyes only to have one of us turn away, to get away from the desire. I'd watch him during his meetings with his council and the way the urged him to take a bride the create an heir to the throne. I know he never liked to hear that. I saw the way he'd always sigh a little and then change the subject. And then I could feel him watching me as I sat by myself. Near the cherry blossem trees. My hair would blow in the wind and the the sky would shine. And there was even one time when it started to rain and his robes were wrapped around me before I could get wet. I love it when held me and then picked me up. He hurried back to the palace. He always ran so fast and never stopped, not until I was safe and dry. He's always been there to protect me, no matter how much I pushed him away.*  
  
*She just keeps looking at me like she was--* He saw her smile at him and then he remembered just a few hours ago--  
  
"Mirakuru!" Nuriko had cried. "Please be okay," he prayed. "I want to thank you for saving me and I want you to get better. You have to get better..."  
  
She lay there, unconscious in his bed. Her hair undone, her face soiled with cuts. Mitsukake did his best to clean her up and when he attempted to replace her bandages, Nuriko insisted he did it. Each of the Seishi and Senshi visited her. Tamahome and Miaka. Chiriko. Desetsu and Chichiri. Daikonsen. And now Tasuki and Kakusei had just left the room. He himself stood in the corner of the room watching Nuriko talk to her.  
  
"We're all so concerned for you. All of us. Me especially." He sighed. "You were so brave today, and you didn't give up and you risked your life just to save me. Do I really mean that much to you?..." he asked her without a reply.   
  
"Yes, Nuriko. You mean the world to her. You are one of the most important people in her life. You taught her to believe in herself and thanks to you she is growing stronger everyday," Hotohori said to his friend.   
  
Nuriko turned to face him. "You think so, Highness?"  
  
"I believe it is so."   
  
"Thank you, Majesty," Nuriko smiled slightly and then left the room.   
  
He sat down beside her and just looked at her for the longest time. Soon enough her eyes opened and then she whispered to him. "You have been so kind to me. Thank you for protecting me..."  
She blacked out again and then it arrived at the present time--  
  
"Be your bride?..." She said very confused. "You want me to marry you, Hotohori?"   
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
She saw the warmth in his eyes and hearted raced. How can she love a man who deserved so much more? How can she understand her own power from within? How can she possibly explain her true feelings with just words?...  
  
(An: Kind of a cliff hanger huh? He he!!!!!!!!!!!!)   
  
Chichiri's hands went all over her body, from her head to her toes. From her hair to her heels. From her eyes to her ankles. From her lips to her knees. From her neck to her upper legs. From her breasts to her most private place. He explored her until he knew every inch of her body by touch. Her eyes followed him from her face down to her restless body. "Chichiri--"  
  
"Tonight you're staying with me, and this time you're not leaving my bed," he said his one, but beautiful eye shinning down on her. They had made love before but she had been a little jumpy and skiddish. But tonight he intended on keeping her there, so she couldn't try to get away from the love and fire inside.   
  
"I don't want to go any where, but," she drew his face close to her lips and she smiled, "to the stars." He smiled back at her and tasted her bare flesh. They both became intangled in the body heat and soon were slick with persperent. His eye was baring his emotions--love--warmth--desire. The normal deep red was know a sunset pink. She saw that her gems were glowing as they always did when she was fighting or with Chichiri and he was touching her, kissing her, holding her, loving her, looking into her eyes.   
  
"Me too and I'll take you there." He said as he took her there. He wrapped his arms around her as he slide so gently inside of her, and a sweet sigh escaped her lips. She felt him again and everytime she did it was like it was different: each time sweeter, deeper, more satisfying than the last. There was a feeling of fullness, of completeness when they were like this that almost sent her to the heavens and then back again. "I love you, Densetsu."   
  
Their bodies moved as one, in a passionate, phsycial, and spiritaul dance. Each could feel their life forces increasing and becoming as one being. She loved him, she knew, and she could tell just by the look in his eye that he really did love her. "I love you as well, Chichir--" She gasped as he moved harder than he ever did inside of her. "Chichiri!..." She clenched her eyes tightly and dug her nails into his back.   
  
"I told I would take you to the stars."   
  
"And you did," she smiled and breathed raggedly.   
  
"Not quite," he slowed his pace and pushed himself in and out of her ever so slowly. He continued, until she nearly screamed out in an overwhelming wave of sweet pleasure and then with a final thrust he released inside of her and their was a wonderful feeling of relief. He then lay beside her and held her in his arms and promised himself it would always be like this. 


	10. Tenshi no Yume

Chapter 10: Tenshi no Yume (Dreams of an Angel)  
  
Daikonsen's eyes fixed on a figure. It was that of a man she guessed. He was tall and his eyes found hers. A dark color, somewhere between crimson and topaz, with a hint of gold. His hair was that of fire and so was his soul. She approached him and looked into his eyes with wonder. These weren't the eyes of anyone she'd ever seen before. *Not like eyes--* They weren't like eyes she'd ever known, ever granted the moment to see. *I've seen before.*  
  
"Lady Daikonsen..."  
  
"It's you..." She said recognizing his voice. "The voice I heard during the battle. It's you."  
  
He smiled softly and nodded.   
  
"You were the one who gave me the will to fight Seiryu to save my allies." Her eyes flicked in the light of fires that suddenly surrounded them.   
  
"No, that was you're own will..." He grinned. "I was only the one to help you see it." She blinked at him for a minute or two taking in his handsome features and fiery aura.   
  
"Why did you help me?"   
  
"I wanted to..." he said in a sexy way that made her blush.   
  
"Oh." Her face went redder.   
  
"You're getting so strong and you don't even know it, do you?" He came closer to her, making her a little uneasy, but in away overjoyed. "Don't you see, you have awakened to my--" he flinched. "--to the power of Suzaku. You're power is awesome."  
  
"My power?!" She gripped her chest and felt her heart race. "My power!"  
  
"Hmm... I'll help you see." He pointed a hand at her and her feet no longer touched the ground. Daiko gasped. "Close you eyes, little firefly." She looked at him with wide eyes.   
  
*What are you doing to me?!* She shook her head.  
  
"What's the matter don't you trust me?" He grinned and smirked at her just daring her to do it. "Or are you afraid?..." He chuckled under his breath and she frowned as she flashed him a look of determination.   
  
"I'm not afraid!!" She said with sterness to her voice.   
  
"Then close you're eyes. Let me show you." His voice was more gentle this time she noticed and part of her did trust him." Her eyes closed and at first all their was was pitch darkness but then she saw her friends fighting Seiryu again. This time it was slightly different, all of the warriors were standing ready to fight. Tamahome's eyes were filled with passion as he began fighting along side Mirakuru with martial arts. Mirakuru's gems grew brighter in color and the character appeared on the seishi's bodies.   
  
Within moments they were beaten and the slide back barely catching their ground. Hotohori's attention seemed focused on that of Mirakuru who gripped her shoulder with one hand and one eyes was clenched shut. "You alright?" he asked her.   
  
"Yeah," she said with a smile. Nuriko then joined Hotohori, and Tasuki with a triple attack. Strength, sword, and tessin. They as were thrown back but this time they were badly hurt. "Nuriko!! Tasuki!! Hotohori!!" her breath was caught and she rushed to their sides, stopping first by Nuriko and Hotohori. "Nuriko! Damn them, you're hurt. Hotohori! Everyone watch it," she said with tears in her eyes. "We can't lose to them!"  
  
"We're--" Nuriko stumbled to get up and then helped the Emperor up.   
  
"--Fine." Hotohori finished as he reached his feet.   
  
"Right! We have to fight back!" Densetsu cried and ran towards them. "We musn't give in, I have faith in our power so let's use it!!!!!" Immediately Miaka joined in on the motavational speech.  
  
"Come on, we are of Suzaku and we can win--we have to win!!!!!" Kakusei came close up behind her along with Chiriko, Chichiri, and Mitsukake.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Within seconds they were all crying out in agonizing pain. She saw the tears escaping Mirakuru's eyes as she saw them all cry out and scream. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Daikonsen watched in horror as the sword reentered her friends flesh. The others could do nothing to help themselves let alone their friends.   
  
*Mirakuru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The same action happened to Kakusei, following Densetsu. *Kakusei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Densetsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* And then the other seishi. *Chiriko!!!!!!! Mitsukake!!!!!!! Hotohori!!!!!!! Chichiri!!!!!!! Tasuki!!!!!!! Nuriko!!!!!!!  
Miaka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tamahome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Immediately the strange man watched as sparks formed around her and shot through the air. And then a flame and an outburst of power surged and made the entire area red. Daikonsen's body shook and tears raged from her eyes. The twin gems on her forehead burned and Suzaku's character glazed her forehead. It burned, oh it burned with the fire of a thousand suns. Almost as if it were alive. "I couldn't save them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her eyes flickered open and she saw that the same man was sitting beside her watching her as she pushed herself to her knees. Mad tears rushed out of her eyes and she cried a river. She lept into his arms and she found him waiting. "I couldn't save them... I couldn't save--"  
  
"Shh..." He hushed her. "It's okay--that was only a false vision." He held her there tightly to him as if he were the one ready crying. "Sorry I put you through that but now you know that you do have the power, and next time you will be able to save them."  
  
She found his eyes. "It was all fake? That was a test?" She ran her hand across her face to dry her tears, but still little salty droplets formed around the corners of her eyes, falling to her rosey cheeks. Wide, strong hands touched her face and he took away her tears. "Why?..." Violet eyes turned to stars as she looked up at him, more sweetly this time. "What is your name?..."  
  
"My name?!" He seemed startled. *I can't tell her who am, atleast not yet...* He hesitated, but then she spoke.  
  
"Tenshi... You're like a tenshi..."  
  
"Tenshi?..." he asked her.  
  
"Angel," she smiled. And then his hestatent look turned into a smile.   
  
"Tenshi it is then."   
  
"Then you're my Firefly..."   
  
"Firefly?" She glaced down into thin air talking to him shyly. "I really don't think that fits me. Fireflies are so beautiful. They are the stars of hope, the only light to--" His lips touched her forehead and she gasped lightly, as her breath caught. "--pierce the darkness." As hips slipped away from her forehead Suzaku glowed there, between the bright stars of twin gems. Her breath then rushed out and she almost clasped in his arms, such a burning fire, but it was only warmth that she felt. "I think I know who you are... but I'm not sure who..."   
  
"Who do you think I am, Firefly?" He licked his lips.  
  
"I don't know yet." She touched his face, "But," and smiled. "I'll tell you when I do." Their lips brushed as she reached out to touch his mouth with hers. His eyes closed as did hers but he then stopped her.   
  
"Another night, Daikonsen..." He sighed to himself but then smiled softly at her. "Another night..." He lifted her up into his arms and just looked at her for the longest time.   
  
"Tenshi, I--" He hushed her.   
  
"Hush now." He kissed her cheek and then her forehead. "Close your eyes again." She did, this time trusting him completely without really knowing why. "Remember what your name means..."  
  
"Total choas?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "That will happen if we go to fast. And we don't want that do we?"   
  
"No," she sighed. "Not at all, just absolute ecstasy."  
  
"Exactly. Now," he whispered. "Meet me when you're dreaming..." His voice faded away and she was again in her own bed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Be my wife--' The words were remembered by a restless young woman. 'Be my Emperess,' were the words he had said to her. She lay there wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved but his voice filled her thoughts. 'I love you.' He had told her that indeed he did love her. Finally she had him, finally his aching heart wasn't lonely, finally loved him for more than an Emperor, but a man. *Hotohori?*   
  
She looked up at him, *He really looks sweet when he's sleeping. Like an angel, just like Nuriko did that day--* Her eyes went wide and then almost to tears. *Nuriko!!* Her heart hurt, she loved him too, so much. He was just like her big brother, always watching out for her. She slipped out of Hotohori's sleeping embrace and crept away from him. *Sorry love, I need to see him.* He looked almost like a child sleeping curled up and he looked small against the emense size of the bed. His hair was tied loosely but it still tumbled over his shoulders reaching the middle of his back.   
  
"Love," she smiled, "See you in the morning," she whispered and then kissed his lips.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nuriko's face looked up at the stars. He couldn't sleep at all that night so he stood just outside his room waiting restlessly and impatiently for the day to come so he could see his wounded friend. "She stayed in Hotohori's room tonight, I guess." He sighed wishing he could have watched over her instead of his friend. "I hope she makes it okay. I don't know what I'd do without that silly smiling face of hers." He grinned and closed his eyes to see her in his mind. "Such a sweet person, she is. She doesn't know just how much she is loved and cherished. She doesn't see the enormous strength inside of her." Crickets cripped and the air smelt of lilac and honeysuckle, with a hint of cherry blossems.  
  
His hair was braided, as always and blew softly in the warm, night breeze. Dark eyes watched as fireflies danced in the twilight. The full moon shone on the water of the stream that flowed through the palace. Slender fingertips reached for a small cherry blossem that had flew stray from it's roots. He held the small flower in his hand and smoothed the tips. It's scent was so sweet and he fell for the dear innocence, but strength of the flower. *All beauty, all lushiosness, all sweetness, all love, from this flower.* "From this single flower. Just like somebody I know.*  
  
Arms wrapped around his chest. "Nuriko," a familiar shy voice whispered. "Hi."  
  
"Hey there..." He realized it was none other than the one he was wishing for. Nuriko stayed where he was, leaning against the railing, but looked over his shoulder catching a whisp of dark, dark, blue eyes. "What are you doing up this late at night?"  
  
There was a brief pause in Mirakuru's voice. "I wanted to see you."  
  
"Oh, I see." He turned away from her and looked back down at the flower in his hands. Softly the wind swept it away from him. He then turned to her as she had let go of him and took a place beside him. A smile couldn't help but curl upon his lips as he noticed what she was wearing. Black pants and a red shirt that was one she had borrowed from Hotohori no doubt, which was enormous hid her upper body from sight except for the bit of cleavage showed in the opening. The shirt dangled loosely at her thighs and the sleeves were rolled up to just below her elbows. Her hair was undone and he saw just how long it was, reaching further than his own. "How are you doing?" He said implying her wounds.  
  
"Okay--I guess." She answered with a slight smile.  
  
"Could I see?" Nuriko asked turning to face her completely and watched her cheeks flush.   
  
"You mean my chest and waist?" She focused on the ground and her cheeks went even redder.   
  
"Of course silly!" he said playfully pulling her head back up with with strong hands. "Well?"  
  
"Um..." She held her breath. "Okay..." Air rushed out of her lungs.  
  
He slowly undid her shirt, which was actually Hotohori's and the bandages were a dark pink-red. "Geez! You need to change these right away!" he told her. "Here. I have some with me." He pulled some out of his pocket and without really thinking yanked off her bandages. Quickly she let out a yelp and wrapped her arms around herself.   
  
"Nuriko!!"  
  
"Oops!" he smiled slightly. "Doesn't matter anyway it's just me and you, and plus I've done this to Miaka once or so."  
  
"If you say so." She grinned and let him redress her wounds. Mirakuru prayed no one would see them and her prayers were answered. Carefully and neatly he dressed her wounds each wrap he watched her eyes. *Why are you looking at me like that?*  
  
*I want to look at you, without pretending anymore,* he said silently to himself and tied the last band around her waist. She grabbed the shirt she had taken from Hotohori and covered herself. They remained just looking at each other for several long and serious minutes until she had gathered enough courage to speak.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered gently.  
  
He looked at her in a puzzeled way and then let out a laugh. "You're welcome but I don't mind at all." He continued to laugh as if trying to avoid something that he wanted to say or do.  
  
*You're hiding something from me.* She frowned slightly and then she turned away from him, seeing a light turn on on the other side of the palace. "You should be quiet, you're gonna wake everybody up. And trust me you don't want to see a grumpy Daikonsen." She smiled and then his arms went round her shoulders. As he did her shirt feel lower on her chest, and she gasped sharply.   
  
"It's okay," he whispered. "Just let me hold you, Mirako. I almost lost you today, please stay with me a few moments longer." He tightened his grip on her as if she would try to escape from her. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you, Mirakuru." He sighed. "Thanks to you I am still here breathing, feeling, and living. It's a miracle you finally awake to the power that I always knew as inside of you. You're my Miracle, you know that?"  
  
"Nuriko..." she whispered his name with her heart shaking. *What is it?*  
  
"My Miracle..." He smiled and her eyes shined. "My Miracle..." 


	11. Aishiteru

Chapter 11: Aishiteru (I Love You)  
  
  
There she was in his arms again her eyes looking like she would cry. The dark browness with a hint of forest green were a mirror to her undecided emotions and unsure feelings. He knew she was afraid of him in someway. If he touched her he she's let him even if she did want him to. She cry out his name begging him to hold her and make it all go away. *'Take away my pain,' she'd say. 'Please Tasuki, I wanted you to be my first,' she'd cry aloud and cling to me for dear life.* Tasuki clenched a his hand into a fist tears welling in his eyes and his pain rising by the moment.   
  
"Tasuki." She buried her head beneath his chin as they lay in his bed, her hair was untied from they it usually was in a half up half down style. "Umm." She whimpered a little but no tears.  
  
"Kakusei. You're such a strong warrior." He held her closer to himself but still left a few inches between them to keep himself from giving into his own bittersweet desires. He knew what he wanted to do to her, but there was no way he'd let himself. *Not yet, she's not ready,* he told himself. *Remember your love for her.*   
  
She felt him shifting slightly uncomfortable the way he was. And then she crushed herself to him and then felt all of him up against her. He let out a soft gasp of hidden desire and she smiled a little knowing that he wanted to love her with not just his soul and heart, but his body. "Only because of you."  
  
His breathing seased as she pulled him closer still to her but this time for a kiss that blew all of Tasuki's knowledge of her previously away. She kissed him this time with more passion and love than any man disvered. More than anyone did. *Such a fire she possesses.* More than he wanted from her more than he was willing to admit. *She does love me...*  
  
*You shouldn't of had any doubts.*  
  
*I never did. I just didn't know that you loved me this much.*   
  
And then her tongue touched hers and he tasted this womans sweet flesh, such a lush mouth. Then he found her body, every dip, every feminine curve, every little bit of her. His hands moved over her, gently touching her ever so softly. Up from her hips to her waist until he caressed the weight of her breasts. A desired filled sigh escaped her lips and she gently whispered his name.   
  
And then his hand went slide down her body to her waist and lower still. And reaching and touching up, up, and up. Heat rolled into her stomach and she closed her eyes tightly. Feelings she didn't want to feel but still did flooded her senses and all rationality. *Tasuki... Tasuki...* "Tasuki..." Tears welled in her eyes and then her palms slammed hard against his chest. "Tasuki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Miaka's eyes flickered open and she saw that Tamahome was standing at her door through the thin walls. His shadow, she knew it was, stood staring at the door, a hand reaching out hestitating to open the door. His voice sighed deeply and she could hear him crying. Tears escaping his eyes and his breath was short.   
  
She could feel the sadness in the air. There was a painful choking feeling in her body and she felt like she could breathe. A sense of grieving when she knew he was crying. "Tamahome..." It broke her heart more than it had ever had, because this time she could run into his arms and make it alright for him. She slipped over to the door and watched his shadow. Falling to her knees she wished more than anything that she could kiss away his tears. "Tamahome..."  
  
"Miaka..." Tears welled in her own eyes as she heard his voice as her name. "My love..."  
  
*Don't do it,* her mind told her. *Hold him!* her heart said louder. *I don't know what to do?!* Miaka's memories filled with visions of her friends and what they had taught her.   
  
Hotohori: "I want you to be happy and if it's with Tamahome and not myself, then so be it."  
  
*I want to be with him.*  
  
Tasuki: "Don't forget to put a little passion into everything that you do."  
  
*All my passions belong to Tamahome.*  
  
Chiriko: "The stars know all, they say that you should be happy, Miaka."  
  
*One day I'll be Tamahome's bride.*  
  
Mitsukake: "Nobody should ever deny themselves of what they need."  
  
She needed Tamahome more than she understood.  
  
Chichiri: "You can't always let yourself be led by one's emotion, however sometimes you must give into them, ya know?"  
  
*Right now I wish I could, but I can't.*  
  
Nuriko: "I want you to always have hope no matter how hard it seems. Promise me that."  
  
*I do but I need him now and he needs me.*  
  
Kakusei: "Don't let yourself give into you're grief, fight it and make it go away. Find away to make it alright again."  
  
*I mustn't let this phase me--we'll be together again...*  
  
Densetsu: "Never ever let anyone take away what is rightfully yours."  
  
*I know we will...*  
  
Mirakuru: "Just like dessert after a meal, life should always have a little sweetness!"  
  
*But... for now...*  
  
Daikonsen: "Like she said! And nothing happens without reason."  
  
*Tamahome...*  
  
...Yui...: "You have to fight! Never give up, you hear me Miaka?!"  
  
*Tamahome...*  
  
And Tamahome: "Can't you see that I'm in love with you?"  
  
*Tamahome.*  
  
And then to door opened and she was in his arms. "Tamahome!!"  
  
"Miaka!!"   
  
"I cannot deny my love for you any longer!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both cried at the same time in each others embrace and kissed each other desprately. Tears ran down their cheeks and they cried together. He slammed her back against the wall of the palace and took her anything but gently. There was a thud when she hit it and part of her whinned, but most of her was ready to surrender herself to Tamahome.   
  
"I can't deny to myself that I want you so much and it hurts inside."  
  
Miaka eyes widened. "Tamahome... we can't do this--not yet. Otherwise we won't be able to summon Suzaku."   
  
"I know!" He cried as he stripped her of her clothes. "But..." He let out a sight and released her from his grip he had on her. "I'm sorry... Miaka. I just couldn't help myself." He turned his gaze away from her. "I want you."  
  
"Tama--"  
  
"And I couldn't hold it in anymore and I--" her arms encircled him.   
  
"I know... Tamahome," she told him, "I know exactly what you mean." There eyes met for the first time in a while. The forest met the sea and the sapphire met the emerald. "I know." Tears stung her cheeks and he whipped them away. "God, it's so hard to stay away from you."  
  
*I want to make you my wife, Miaka. And that way I can protect you always.*   
  
A pair of violet eyes watched from the distance, stunned by the love she saw. The sky colored hair swayed like a wild fire. Daikonsen's face flushed and her heart raced. *Miaka... Tamahome.........* Her breathing stoppend when she saw their lips touch. Part of her was angery with Miaka for breaking her word to Tiitscun and that Tamahome had told her that he was not going to touch Miaka until they summoned Suzaku. A small piece of her said, 'Why not me?' although she didn't want to admit it.   
  
The other part was happy that they could have one of these few precious moments again. And promised to protect this love with her life. *I won't let anyone come between them, even if I have to fight myself to keep it that way.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nuriko?" She gasped when his hand slipped to her lips and he brushed his fingers along the smooth surface. "What are--"  
  
"You love him, don't you?" He asked her his voice empty of feeling. This was the first time he had ever hid his emotions from her and he had a hard time doing it. "I've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
"I don't know--" She hid her fear.   
  
"You do." He half glared, half glanced at her. "You love him more than anything."   
  
"Who?" She pretended not to know what he was talking about.   
  
"His majesty."  
  
Long, long moments pasted before she had enough nerve to speak to him. "No, I don't," she lied.  
She let out a phony laugh and faced him. "Where did you get such a silly idea? Nuriko, you're imagining things. He doesn't look at me any different than he does any of you."  
  
"He looks at you like a man does a woman. Because he wants you." Nuriko stepped closer to her.  
  
"Stop it!!" She frowned at him. "Just back off Nuriko! It's none of you're business that I am in love with Hotohori!!!!!!!!!!!" She covered her mouth just than and her heart started to shaking. Tears welled in her eyes but she did not cry. *I promised myself I would never betray him, but I already have.*  
  
"You do." He turned away from her and started to walk away from her. His braid slipping down his back and his coat swaying. The sakura didn't smell as sweet as it had just did, didn't seem quite so as beautiful, not quite as innocent, not quite as truthful.   
  
"Nuriko!!!!!!!!" She ran after him. She didn't care if her efforts could possibly be futile, that she could be wasting her time, that Hotohori might wake up and wonder where she was, that someone could see her in this helpless state, that to whole world could come crashing down and she could never get a chance to go home, that she might never be able to just sit in the park with her friends eating ice cream cones again. "Nuriko!!!!!!!!!!!!" She pinned him against the wall so he couldn't even move.   
  
He'd always been much more physically stronger than her or any of the other warriors but right at this moment he had lost all of his strength. Once she got a chance to focus on his eyes, she saw the tears there. *He's crying!!" She'd never seen him so sad, never before seen him cry. *I made him cry... Because of me he's hurting?...  
  
He didn't say anything just let her see that pain in his heart.   
  
"Please don't cry." She begged of him and fought back her own tears. "Please tell me what's wrong. I know you love Hotohori, but--" She hesitated. "But I do too." She wanted him to hold her. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it."  
  
"That's not it, Mirakuru."   
  
"Then what?" Her eyes were werey.   
  
His breath was caught. "Mm--I--am--in--"  
  
"Mirakuru!" Kakusei's voice cried to her. She saw her friend running and crying fiercly and all at the same time towards her and Nuriko. Within moments she was in her arms crying so hard.   
  
"What's the matter, Kakusei?!" She asked confused, Kakusei was never one to let her emotions show. She always kept them locked away inside her heart. She wanted to get back to Nuriko who watched them seemingly saddened, but she still wanted to take care of Kakusei too.   
  
No words. Mirakuru's eyes met that of Nuriko. Lavender eyes met navy ones. He glaced at her in such a way that made her heart pound. *You want to tell me something, don't you?*  
  
His head nodded slightly as if he heard her thoughts. Nuriko then gazed his eyes upon Kakusei and her eyes followed his down to her friend's head, then back up again. He faked a smile and then left the two alone.  
  
"Come on, I can't read your mind, not unless you let me."   
  
"That day when we first came here--those men attacked us. I was--"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Green eyes saw the first light of day, as they opened. Hotohori shifted awake and looked around. His room, his bed, his sword, his-- Mirakuru had obviouly awaken during the night, for she was sitting on the opposite side of the room. In her arms was his sword, completely cleaned and shinning. He realized that his shirt was gone and she was wrapped up in it. A small cleaning clothe sat beside her and was coverered in dry blood, from the previous battle. He smiled when she let out a small sigh.   
  
Rising to his feet he walked over and knelt down beside her. Taking his holy sword from her, he gently placed it back near his night stand. His chest was broad and muscular and her head tilted against it when he took her into his arms. Still asleep she lay in between his spread legs. He curled his knees up so he could keep her there more easily. The handsome emperor heard the soft breathing of his sleeping love and heard it like the song the wind makes during the dead of the night. It was mysterious and distant, but beautiful and graceful.   
  
*I want you to be my wife... Spend the rest of your life with me...* he wanted to say to her again and again until she surrendered herself to him. The young Emperor looked at her with such warmth and such need that a red air pierced the morning light. *I want you...* Her eyes then flickered open as if she heard his silent plea. He caught her attention when she looked around.   
  
No words were spoken but he smiled at her. She licked her chapped lips and found his eyes. He wanted to kiss her but held himself back. The Emperor wanted to see what had kept her awake all night, and he wasn't about to let her repress anything until--her lips went to his.   
  
Mirakuru's hands caressed his cheeks and she held him there for the longest time, until she whispered, "Love me mouth to mouth, now," between his lips, very innocently. It was like a spark of fire that started his internal heat. He closed his eyes and welcomed her kisses.   
  
"I wanted to know if--" he said with little effect on her and their deep, passionate kiss, "You thought about what I asked you last night?"   
  
Her mouth stopped moving over his for a time, a moment of confusion for both of them, and then her tongue swept across his and ignited his deepest fantasies and most intense desires. His body had never reacted to woman like this and he didn't quite understand it. A fire burned as intensly in his heart as it did in his stomach. "A little bit."  
  
He drew back from her a little his head still touching hers. "And?..." he asked polietly with a hint of fire.   
  
"There's still something I need to know," those big blue eyes met his.   
  
"What might that be?" he asked.  
  
"Do you love Miaka more or me?" Her heart beat quickened. She'd been dreading this moment for a long time. If it was Miaka she'd never forgive herself for believing he could actually love her as much as she loved him. But if it was her she'd--well she hadn't quite figured that part out yet.  
  
"What?!" He brushed his lips to hers. "Miaka is no more to me than any of the other warriors, except for the bond I feel between us to protect her..." Prolonged silence... "I love you and only you."  
  
Mirakuru's breath rushed out of her lips and her eyes searched his. Then they embraced simultainiously and held themselves together. "I think that--" He kissed her as he never had before. His tongue touched hers and he threw her into a kaliedoscope of emotions and sensations.   
A fire started somewhere inside of her as it had did him. He wondered what it would feel like to have himself inside of her how it would feel to have his body locked with hers.  
  
"I want you." He finally admitted aloud and pushed her to her back. As if to say I want you too, she flipped their positions so she was on top and she looked down at him. She glared a distant look at him and then smiled joyfully, kissed him gently and spoke to him.  
  
"Hotohori!" She bent to kiss his cheek then came back up to look into his green, green eyes. "We can't." She fought back estranged tears. "We can't."  
  
"Alright..." He said lost in an enigma of confusion and desire. *What is upseting you so?*  
  
"I have to go, okay? I'll see you later," she said plainly as if she had forgotten she loved him. "Bye." She smiled slightly but it was fake he could tell. She was pushing him away again. As she did before she seemed to take back everything for some reason or something she was hiding. He wasn't about to lose her, not when he finally found someone who truly loved him, not when she loved him as he did her. He rose to his feet and caught her before she could leave his room. He grabbed her hand and pulled her small body to him.   
  
Mirakuru caught herself against his chest and didn't move away from him as if she had suddenly changed her mind again. "Let me go..." she begged, in a soft voice.   
  
"I am not about to let you go, not now, not ever." Before she could try to get away he pushed her back to the wall and covered her mouth with his own. *Stop trying to push me away, my Love.*   
The softness of his lips was soon the only thing she knew as he forced her to him. His tongue touched hers but she didn't move, not trying to move away. *Hotohori.* And then something inside her changed, for the first time ever she thought only of herself, no one else, just her and Hotohori. But on the inside part of her still hurt. *Nuriko, he--* Also she hurt for Kakusei, her friend who hadn't been spared. And she welcomed Hotohori's kisses. 


	12. Nobody Wants to Be Lonely, Nobody Wants ...

Chapter 12: Nobody Wants to Be Lonely, Nobody Wants to Cry  
  
  
Tamahome saw the face of his younger friend and watched as she walked towards him. Normally she would have been happy to see him or any of the other seishi and greet them joyfully. 'Tamakins!' she'd say with a smile, copying Nuriko. 'Hey!' She'd run to him and beg for a pig back. 'Pleeeeeeeeeeeease," she'd pout and always seem to get her way. Playfully he'd agree and carry her all the way to where they were going. But now her eyes seemed a pale shade of sky blue, not the usual midnight navy. Slowly she passed him without even a smile, without even a glance towards him, without any recognition that he was alive. "Mirakuru?" He asked with no response from her. "Mirakuru!"  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIII-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" She burst out loudly and happily, causing Tamahome to fall backwords anime stlye. She stood with a blank look on her face for a moment and then laughed as she helped him to his feet. "I'm sorry," she smiled, "Did I scare you, Tamakins?!" The darkness returned to her eyes and she giggled.   
  
"Just a little," he frowned and brushed some dirt off of his pants. "Why are you in such a good mood? Hmm," he grinned suspiciously. "You were with Hotohori last night weren't you? Hmm." He came closer to her and made her blush.   
  
"Well, um--" Her cheeks flushed.   
  
"I knew it. How much action did his Highness get? Come on, you can tell you're old friend Tamahome." He knudged her with his elbow in the shoulder.   
  
"What is this an interrigation?!" She couldn't help but smile. "It's not like that at all." He stayed with me all last night, yes." She brought her hands to her chest and felt her heart race. "He made sure I made it through the night. Made it so I could live. Made it seem that we were the only two people in the world" A soft sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes imagining his voice, calling her name, 'I love you... Miracle.'   
  
"You really do love him," he said in a stunned tone. "I wasn't sure at first, but you do."  
  
She just stared at him, her body slightly turned away from his. Mirakuru nodded and smiled. "Now finally he'll be loved by the one person he loves, the way he deserves." She encircled in her own arms as her body began to shake. "Um." She was distant again. "I have to go okay, bye." Her ponytail swayed as she ran the other direction towards the other end of the palace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I tried to make love to her," Tasuki admitted to a helplessly distracted Nuriko. He was sipping a tea he had prepare for himself and for some odd reason he had left his hair down as if he just didn't care anymore. He nodded and was unfocused still.   
  
"Uh-huh," he took another drink of it. The light flavor really wasn't what he liked, it was the soothing effect it had on him, peace, calm, even though something was bothering this emotional young man. "Did you?"  
  
"No," he sighed. "I wish I hadn't tried." His hands went to fists. "Did Mirakuru tell you about her--" he paused. "About what happened to her?..." Inside he was hurting more than he ever had before, not because he didn't get the chance to give her such pleasure and passion, but because he had tried and ended up hurting and scaring her more than she already was. *Kakusei...*   
  
"I was there when she told her." Nuriko's fingertips brushed away a hair that had fallen into his eyes, the very same fingertips that had touched the lips of the Lady of Prayer, Mirakuru. 'Nuriko!' She had cried his name more than once, for comfort, for support, for the warmth he was always willing to give her. *But now--* He caught his head in his hand and his strength was gone again. *She loves Hotohori--the man I thought I loved. But that was until Miaka came, and now everyone sees me as a man. So now I am a man. And I no longer love a man, but a woman..."  
  
"Oh." He sighed again and fought back from crying. "I tried to touch her, the way I wanted to, and she refused me. I scared her. She screamed my name and ran from my bed, out towards you two I guess." He gasped for a moment, "And why were you with Mirakuru so late last night? The guards say you two were--almost as if you were lovers."   
  
"Hmm." He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the tea and stared at himself. *Almost as if we were lovers?...* He asked himself if that's what he wanted.   
  
"But that's not like her at all, so that can't be. Everyone around her knows that Hotohori and her are together," he said more into thin air then to Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko's eyes went wide. *Mirakuru--And the Emperor?!*  
  
"I heard them in his room right before I took Kakusei back to my room. And it seemed as if he got further than I did," he said adding a little humor to lighten the mood.   
  
"You mean?!" His breathing shortened.   
  
"Of course, Nuriko. What else would I mean?"  
  
Not only had Hotohori taken his best friend away, but he had also taken her innocence! *How dare he?!* Tasuki's attention turned back to reality when he heard the cup smash on the floor and the opening of a door. He could see that something had upseted Nuriko as he flashed out of the room like wild fire.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I love him," Mirakuru said to Daikonsen. She shook her head. "Maybe too much."  
  
"What do you mean?" the Lady of Life, Daikonsen paid close attention to her friend.  
  
"He asked me to be his wife--"  
  
Daikonsen gasped. "He what?"  
  
"Uh-huh. And I don't know what to tell him."  
  
"Do you want to?"   
  
"Do I--" Her speech stopped. She couldn't speak. Something was holding her back.   
  
"Hmm." She sighed. "I see."  
  
"Mmm." Mirakuru wasn't as emotional as she usually was.  
  
"You're gonna have to decide sooner or later." She stood up and looked out the window. "You have to decide between the two."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Heather colored eyes flashed and long sky hair waved. "Who's it going to be--"  
  
*No. There's no way.*  
  
"Hotohori or Nuriko?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mitsukake walked by himself. The ribbons of his hair band strayed behind him, the morning mist cool. His cool, blue eyes caught a glimpse of the sunlight breaking through the trees. *How peaceful it is today...* Images of serenity filled his head, but it was shortly lived. *Danger lies ahead. I must be strong. I can't let reality escape me, I must prepare for the war that is coming upon us.* He remembered the other day the pain that those four young girls faced. Daikonsen's face fluttered across his thoughts. *Lady Daikonsen--a rebirth after total chaos... This one is a very confident fighter indeed. Although she lacks the spirit to bring out her true power, she will come to know it in time.*  
  
*Lady Densetsu--the strength of the legend...* Densetsu's dark crimson eyes made her strength came upon him. *She it holds back, but she is strong. Although her emotions don't run her judgement, she is willing to do whatever it takes to win.*   
  
A flash of long emerald hair and earthy eyes encircled him. *Lady Kakusei--awakening to the knowledge...* He shook his head, *Lady, you are hiding something from us, not only a secret but your. You try to hard to hold back, but it only pulls you in deeper. Find the strenth inside and let it out!*  
  
Finally blue, blue eyes danced through his thoughts. *Lady Mirakuru--a prayer for hope...* *I don't believe she'll be the one to fight back, she's not will to risk the pain. But she will have to face the battle head on, she's got the spirit to do it, but maybe not the heart. And she will sacrifice everything if it means her loved ones will be safe, even if it means her own life.*  
  
*The rest of us... Majesty, Tamahome, Chichiri, Chiriko, Tasuki, myself, and Nuriko--* "Nuriko."  
  
The sight of his companion surprised him and he glanced puzzled by the way he looked. Nuriko's hair whipped freely of his shoulders and rage burned around him. Something had obviously upset him and he wasn't taking it lightly. Mitsukake stood in front of him. "Mitsukake get out of my way!!" His eyes flashed violently. But the 22 year old seishi stood his ground. "Mitsukake!!!"   
  
Without even a word, Mitsukake let him pass and watched him storm the other direction. "What is it, my friend?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Densetsu sighed and turned her head to face Chichiri. "I'm actually kinda scared. I mean, what if we can't do it?"  
  
"It's my guess that with all of us together we'll be just fine."  
  
"I hope you're right." She sighed again and looked down at the ground. *Miraku-chan how come you've been so distant from me lately, all of us. Me, Daikonsen, Kakusei, even Nuriko. All your attention has be focused on Hotohori.* She opened her eyes and focused her eyes on Hotohori. "What do you thnk Highness?"   
  
"I agree with Chichiri. I think that a solid team will be the base for great strength."  
  
"I swear he's a poet--" Daikonsen couldn't help but giggle when Miaka made a comment.   
  
"Be serious Miaka." Kakusei warned her. "This could have dier consequences if we don't do it appropiatly. " She pushed a loose hair behind her ear, "I'm not willing to lose anybody."  
  
Miaka blinked and then turned to Tamahome, whispereing, "She's suffering."  
  
"Hmm." Tamahome nodded, "Don't say anything to Tasuki though."   
  
Mirakuru appeared behind Hotohori just as Nuriko walked in. She seemed down about something.   
  
"Miss Mirakuru, glad to see you today."   
  
"Good evening Chiriko..." Her voice was empty, unlike she usually was, full of emotion and passion.   
  
Nuriko's eyes focused on her and the Emperor. *It can't be true.*  
  
Mirakuru stood there infront of the group for some time before she spoke. "The council has brough to my attention a certain flaw of the ceremony to summon Suzaku." She choked and then shook her head.  
  
Hotohori looked at her and noticed her hestitation, then finished for her. "As the Priestess must be, the Guardians must also be pure and untouched..."  
  
"Meaning..." Daikonsen asked. The group leaned in closer.  
  
"Meaning they must be chaste."  
  
Everybody's mouth dropped. "Um..." Densetus blushed, a grin creeping up her lips. "I don't think that's a possiblity, Majesty."  
  
"That was never part of the deal Highness!" Nuriko cried hastly. "You know as well as I do not all of the Guardians are virgins!!" He shook his head, fighting back angry tears. "I can't believe you'd even mention this especially in front of them. Especially in front of Miracle--Mirakuru," he corrected himself, not wanting to make it obvious that he wanted her as his lover.   
"Nuriko?" He tilted his head to the side and said calmly, "I don't believe I know what you are talking about."  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Hotohori!!"   
  
A guard stepped in front of him. "You will address the Emperor properly, Lord Nuriko."  
  
"No," Hotohori said aburtly stopping the soldier. "I know understand Nuriko very clearly now." The guard went back to his place on the other side of the room. The eyes of the two Seishi met.   
Mirakuru had feared this might happen. Nuriko had tried to tell her something important many times before but somehow it was always interrupted.   
  
"Nuriko! What in the hell are you doing?!" Tamahome stood up and approached him.   
  
"Stay out of this Tamahome." Nuriko sternly told him. Tamahome's eyes widened, and then he sighed, slowly backing away.   
  
"This is his battle." Mitsukake said to the other Seishi who watched.   
  
Daikonsen's eyes watched Mirakuru who was on the verge of tears. *Don't let them see you cry, you know that will only fuel the fire.*  
  
*I know but I can't help it. I can't.*  
  
*Yes you can.* Densetsu joined in on the silent conversation. *Mirakuru, be strong.* Dark crimson eyes flashed at her along with violet.   
  
*All right... Guys... Confort Kakusei for me... Tasuki can't do it himself.* They wiped around hair fly around, and they say Tasuki's helpless eyes. He tried to reach to pull Kakusei to him she backed away near falling off her feet. *I can't help her know, no one can.*  
  
*What's wrong with her?* Densetsu asked not really wanting to know.   
  
*Remember when we first came to Konan?*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*She was--*  
  
*No.* Daikonsen shook her head. *No, it can't be true!!*  
  
*We can't do anything to help her, no matter how much we want too.*  
  
"You took it from her didn't you!" Nuriko said with fury to the Emperor. "You took her innocence away."  
  
"What?!" Chichiri cried, his body force. "I knew they were together, but--"  
  
"Mirakuru is this true?!" Miaka flashed her eyes towards her friend. "You and Hotohori had--sex," her voice said at a low.  
  
"No." Tears struck the back of her eyes. "What the--"  
  
"It's not true?" Nuriko asked her stunned.   
  
"No, of course not," Mirakuru said to him and to all of them. "Stop all of this arguing Nuriko."  
  
"No!!" He turned his face back towards the very much aware Hotohori. "It doesn't matter! He took away the only thing I care about in this world!!!!!!!!!" He through a punch a Hotohori who was equally ready to duel for Mirakuru.   
  
"I would never take anyone's innocence like that, I would only make love to them, they way I intend to do to Mirakuru, once she is ready for me." This only fueled Nuriko's rage, making more and more tears pour out of his eyes.  
  
"I hate you for dare loving her!!!" He through fist after fist at Hotohori but he blocked and dodged every one. "I hate you for her loving her and you not me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mirakuru's eyes widened and her heart raced. *No! No! No! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Her head shook and her body did too. She wanted to run to Hotohori but also to Nuriko.   
  
"I always knew you loved her, I saw it on your face that first day you saw her," he didn't strike back. "But I love her, and she is mine." His eyes struck afire and he finally grabbed his sword, and then tossed on to Nuriko. "I will fight you for her, but only if it's fair."   
  
"Fine with me." Her slide to blade out of it's case and Hotohori followed.  
  
"Stop." The seishi watched the destressed and upset Lady of Prayer and the two fighting for the lady's love in frustration. "Please."  
  
"You won't have her."  
  
"Yes I will!!!!" Everytime the swords struck Mirakuru's heart screamed. Again and again the metal met and again and again the Lady's heart cried.   
  
*I didn't think this would happen.* Daikonsen watched her friend cry, wishing she could hold her. But her attention turned back to the tearful and scared Kakusei.   
  
"I love her! And only one man can love her and have his love returned!" Nuriko's sword dug into Hotohori's shoulder, blood stained his shirt and his hair fell out. "Even if you are the Emperor, and my best friend, I will fight to have her!"  
  
"Best friend?..." Hotohori gasped as he gripped his shoulder. But then he struck back with enormous force at Nuriko.   
  
*I never imagined Nuriko and I--I never knew he loved me. That's what he's been trying to tell me this whole time." Her eyes went to slits and she cried.  
  
"You can't have her!!!!!!!" Nuriko cried as the blade came at him and then it aburtly stopped, when Hotohori heard his lover's voice.  
  
"Saihitei!!!!!! Ryuuen!!!!!!" She stood between them her body facing Hotohori. Her arms were spread out . "Stop it. I cannot allow you to hurt Ryuuen. He cares for me as much as you do, and I care for him as well."  
  
Both the warrior's eyes widened. "Mirakuru?!" Hotohori asked as he withdrew his sword. "You want us to stop?"  
  
"Saihitei." She rarely called any of the Seishi by their real names. "Please don't fight. I can't bare to see it." Just as she finished Nuriko's blade pierced the Emperor's shoulder but this time all the way through. "Uhh?!... Saihitei... Hotohori!!" She cried aloud and then circled around catching Nuriko off guard. She drove her fist into the side of his face sending his to the ground hard. "Ryuuen, I wanted you to stop."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you alright?" Tamahome asked the wounded Emperor.   
  
"I believe so." He smiled slightly. "Just a flesh wound, I--" Mirakuru's small body was within his arms and he could feel her tears.   
  
"Promise me you won't do that to me again." She clung to him with a dependency that nobody could deny. "Promise me you won't fight Nuriko again."   
  
"Promise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nuriko sat on his bed, alone, cold, and sad. *I can't believe I struck back at the Emperor..." He shook his head and then layed back against the softness of the pillow. *But I did. Even if she is still a virgin, still pure and innocent. He will said it himself, 'I would never take anyone's innocence like that, I would only make love to them, they way I intend to do to Mirakuru, once she is ready for me.' He knew Hotohori all to well. He'd wait as long as he could and then he'd have her. He'd do anything to keep her.   
  
There was no doubt in the warrior's mind that Hotohori loved her as he himself did. No one could deny how Hotohori felt about Mirakuru, no one. But he also loved her. His body began feeling like that of a man when he had first saw her, as the Emperor had said. He felt the overwhelming urge to take her and drive himself into her. But that was not Nuriko's nature, not in the least. He wanted to hold her, but not as her friend, as her only desire, as her man, as her passion, as the one she loved.   
  
"Ryuuen?" The voice he'd grown the love spoke his real name.   
  
"Mirakuru?!" He was surprised to see her especially the way he had treated Hotohori and the fact that she had punched him right in the face. A bruse glazed his face.   
  
"I must have hit you pretty hard, huh?" She smiled slightly.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously.   
  
The smile disappeared from her face and her eyes met his. "I wanted to ask you something." He sat up as she sat down beside him. Taking his loose hair in her hands she began to braid it which he noticed her calmness.   
  
"Hmm."  
  
"...Why did you attack Hotohori?" She asked from behind him, her eyes focused on his hair. His eyes watched her and then he looked down at his hands. They clasped and then released.   
  
"I was angry."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"No... I hate him for having you. Because I want you for myself. I love you..."  
  
She stopped. The words had finally come out of his mouth. *I love you?!* She froze. *He loves me?????... This wasn't anything I ever expected.* She tied the hair band around the end and she felt his hands against her shoulders, pushing her down. "Nuriko?..." She begged him not to, silently she cried Hotohori's name, but part of her cried Nuriko's name. His lips claimed hers and she didn't push away. *I don't know what to do anymore, I've lost all sense.* 


	13. Hope for Tomorrow

Chapter 13: Hope for Tomorrow  
  
  
"Tenshi?" Daikonsen called. "Tenshi, are you there?" Her dark eyes searched a purple horizen.   
She needed someone to listen to her, she needed someone to hold her. A wisp of breath rushed out when the arms of the man she called Angel came around her. *Tenshi...*  
  
"I've been waiting for you," he said grinning, while whispering into her ear. "I've been waiting for you, Firefly." The crimson color of his eyes flashed with burgundy as her voice hissed a sensual wave through him.   
  
"Will you hold me?......." He did as he always did when he was in his own dreams.   
  
"Of course, m'lady. Only if I can listen to your voice, just like the sound that a fire makes at twilight." Something inside her choked, a feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
  
"Everything is chaos right now. Kakusei was raped. His Majesty and Nuriko were fighting over Mirakuru. Miaka can't be with Tamahome, they can't even hold each other. And poor Tauski, he's helpless, Kakusei keeps pushing him away. And all of us guardians, have to be virgins!" Tenshi's eyes focused on hers at that remark. We all know that Densetsu isn't one, and neither is Kakusei. All that is left is me--"  
  
Tenshi's breath rushed out of his lips. *I don't know how anybody could resist.*   
  
"And Mirakuru. But I don't think she can hold on much longer. She's strong at heart, but not when it comes to her emotions. She could easily surrender herself to the desires of his Highness or Lord Nuriko. And I don't think that we can summon Suzaku if the guardians aren't all pure."   
  
"You can..." Tenshi's lips brushed the back of neck. "All you need to really summon me--him is to have the faith in you heart and the spirit to fight." A sigh escaped her lips. "Just don't let the darkness overcome you."  
  
"The flames of the fire will be my guide."  
  
"You cannot rely on that power. Rely on your own and then you'll stand a chance." He turned her to face her. "Listen to my voice. The darkness of the Seiryuu Seven is not a part of Seiryuu himself. The one called Nakago is the cause for the evil. He must be destroyed. Can you do that for me?"   
  
"Kill?!?!" Daikonsen asked afraid. "I can't." Her face turned away from his, ashamed that she couldn't do it.  
  
"Trust me--events will lead to a fierce anger in you're heart that you will spill blood. I know it will be hard for you Daikonsen, but you must." His hands cupped her chin and held it there. "You must for the cause, for the future, for all that you hold dear, for me, for yourself."  
  
Her eyes finally met his and they shook. "Alright. For you Tenshi, anything."  
  
He smiled at her. "Help me pierce the darkness, Firefly." His mouth went to hers instantly and she kissed him back.   
  
*I will Tenshi.*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Light glistened of glassy tears, and the sunshine made them glow. Kakusei's eyes were wet and her face, damp; she'd stayed up the whole night unable to sleep. *That man--he--he--he took away my virginity. I wanted it to be with someone I loved--like Tasuki. But it will never be like that anymore.* He would never understand, our so she thought.   
  
At that moment the man she loved stood at the door listening painfully to her sobs. *Kakusei!* He fought back his tears. "Kakusei..."   
  
She jumped at his voice and sat up seeing his shadow at the door. The sun made his earrings dazzle in the light. She could see that he was upset, his face in his hands, supported by his knees.   
  
"Genro..." The door flew open before she could get to it.   
  
Tasuki forced himself upon Kakusei. "Listen to me! It was not you're fault for what happened to you. You did not deserve it more than anyone else!!"  
  
"Tasuki!" Kakusei struggled beneath him. "Get off of me!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No! Not until you talk to me!!!" He cried with a frown and determination. "In my eyes you're still as innocence as a new born child. To me you still are a virgin, you still are innocent!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kakusei stopped struggling. "Tasuki?" Their eyes met.   
  
"I love you!!!!!!!!! Please don't hide yourself from me anymore, it's killing me!"  
  
She was stunned, he was hurting. He was hurting because she was.  
  
"..............................Tasuki--make love to me...................................."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mirakuru pushed the door open to her room, allowing fresh air to enter the room. She sighed and brushed a hand through her hair. "It's so hot today," she couldn't help but smile as the sun caught her eye. Mitsukake had finally healed her wounds and she was top notch again. "Bright too!" She watched as the guards switched shifts and some maidens waved to her.  
  
"Good Morning Lady Mirakuru!" One smiled. Two others waved.   
  
"Hi!!" She waved back and then her attention focused on a door opposite to hers on the upperfloor of the palace. *Hotohori...* She'd forgotten about him, forgotten about his wounds.  
  
Before she left her her room to see him, she changed into something more formal. "I was suppose to check in on him. I hope he forgives me for falling asleep after my visit to Nuriko--" Her fingertips went to her lips. "Nuriko!" *That's right! He and I--he kissed me--told me he loved me. And I--did not refuse him--nor did I except him. Mixed feelings. I better hurry to Hotohori.* She sat down in front of her mirror. "Something quick but neat." She picked at her hair for a few minutes before she finally put the shorter upper half in a bun and pulled every wisp of hair out of her face. The lower half she braided and encircled the upper bun in it.   
  
A cherry color glossed her lips and blue eye make up made her eyes seem even more bluer than they already were. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with her appearance. A formal dress was the most appropiate. She slipped a dress Nuriko had given her after he had stopped cross-dressing. She chuckled wishing she could have seen Nuriko dressed as a woman. "That'd be hilarious." *Back to reality hun.* Her mind told her. "Okay--let's get this day started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the Lady of Prayer slipped out of her room many noticed her. She ran pass Chichiri and gave him a quick smile. Before he could say a word she blurted out, "Not now Chichiri!" She seemed more herself then ever. Smiles fluttered from her face as she yelled to her friend. "I have to speak with Hotohori! See you later!"   
  
"Bye." He blinked, "What's gotten into her?!" He glanced blankly at her and familiar arms came around him.  
  
"I think she's happy today. As I am," Densetsu's voice trailed off and she was suprised to find that Chichiri took off his mask in broad daylight.   
  
"The feeling is mutual," he said as he turned to her with a grin. "A sense of peace has fallen over Konan today."   
  
"I agree with that completely Chichiri." Chiriko smiled from behind. "Something is definetly different about everybody. As if a spell was cast."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Majesty?" Mirakuru peeked into his room she saw shadows on the walls and voices.   
  
"Seems everybody is having a pleasent a maid said." Her voice was joyful. "Do you agree Highness?"  
  
"Yes," his voice was lying. "I think that all the people of Konan are finally starting to relax after that last attack."   
  
"Majesty, let me help you with that," another maid said.   
  
Mirakuru peered closer and then walked in. Her checks flushed and her eyes widened. The maids had been helping the King get dressed and he stood there in front of her, his clothing not quite covering his untire body.   
  
"What?!" A maid cried. "You can't be in her right now! The Emperor is dressing!!"   
Hotohori's attention turned to behind him, his green eyes peering back. He went to awe when he saw that a woman as beautiful as the morning dawn standing in his door way. "Lady Mirakuru?!" His voice was calm as he spoke, but his face was not as calm as he seemed. "What is it that you need?"   
  
"Um--" Her smile was whipped from her face. *He's mad.*  
  
"Well, what is it? As you can see I am very busy and am not to be bothered." His eyes closed as he spke and then he turned his head away from her. His hair was already put up so he could not hide his anger behind the strands that normally fell into his eyes.   
  
"I needed to talk to you."   
  
He seemed to be thinking as he neither moved, nor spoke. "Alright... Please, leave us."  
  
The maids left without a word and still the young Emperor stood, his back to his guest, his totally exposed to his waist. Her heard her footsteps lightly touching the floor beneath her feet and then felt the brush of her soft fingertips on his back. He bite back from gasping in a sensual way as her hands caressed his back and chest as she pulled his shirt over his shoulders. But as she touched his shoulder he let out a whin.   
  
"Oh, you're wound, I'm sorry, Highness." She drew her hand back but then removed the bandage over it. "Nuriko really did a number on you didn't he?" she asked without a response.   
  
"Ouch, that looks like it hurts. Here," she went around to the front of him. "You gonna have to bend down I can reach that high and see at the same time." He did as she asked without looking directly into her eyes. But he watched her work at his shoulder with a subtle smile on her face. "There!" she said with a look of pride on her face. "I knew I could get it right if I watched Mitsukake enough."  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" He asked looking up at her from his place on his knees.   
  
"By know you already know about Nuriko and I don't you?" He nodded and felt kind of awkward on his knees, as if he were bowing to her. "He and I are--he--well, he--he loves me, I guess." She pulled the shirt complete over his shoulder and pinned it in place. "And I wanted to tell you that I love somebody else."  
  
*No.* He didn't want to hear it.   
  
"I am in love with somebody else."  
  
*No!* He didn't want his heart broken again.   
  
"I am in love with a man that loves cares for me as much as I do him."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" he finally cried out, wanting to cry.   
  
She then pulled him to her. His head touched her breasts and he could hear her heart beating. "Hotohori--I'm in love with you!"  
  
"Huh?!" His breath rushed out from his lips. *Me?!*  
  
"I don't return Nuriko's feeling's because I love you, and only you." Her bright eyes found his as she slipped to her knees and daringly cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I never realise how much I did, not until I saw how easily it could be take away from me."   
  
His eyes were wide but returned to their normal state, except so warm and soft-hearted. She had changed him. Before he wasn't nearly this emotional or empatheic. He kissed her forehead and then found that he wanted her again, his breathing rate increased. Soon he was panting because of the heat inside of him. "I want an anwser, a real one this time. Mirakuru, will you do the honor of becoming my wife and Empress?"   
  
Her hands clenched hard but then she brought her hands to her face and watched her wrists. The twin star gem glew so brightly they were lighting up the room. In an instant they both knew that she truely did love him more then anything. Before she answered she pulled the collar of his shirt down to see his neck.   
  
His Seishi character was glowing and he spoke meeting her eyes. "I'm just not sure that if we were destined to be together or not. Suzaku might tear us apart."   
  
She closed her eyes, hearing his words and allowed herself to power up a level so that her Suzaku marking would show upon her forehead. "Just because we weren't meant be, doesn't mean we can't be."  
  
He smiled lightly.   
  
"But nothing lasts forever so I can't promise you eternity."   
  
"Then let's make our own destiny."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Taiitsu-kun?" Miaka bleated at the old woman appeared in the fire as the were asking to be blessed for the battles ahead before they left that day for the Shinzaho. Miaka blinked, her green eyes staring in wonder. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tamahome chuckled a bit and Taiitsu-kun frowned at him. "I am here to answer your prayer for blessings and to speak with the Lady Guardians."  
  
"Wha?!" The girls asked, looking to each other. Mirakuru had not arrived yet, but everyone else, but her and Hotohori were accounted for. "What do you need to say to us???" Daikonsen asked the woman.   
  
"In a moment," her voice was husky but she was definetly wise. "First I will bless you all, giving you more access to your powers... Now--" she was ready to begin but Mirakuru stumbled in, Hotohori following quietly behind.   
  
"Sorry guys!" They young woman said with a smile. "I kinda got caught up with something." She grinned and then quickly turned to Hotohori, then back. She stood near Chiriko and Mitsukake before she took her place on the eastern side of Miaka. Kakusei stood at the north, Daikonsen on the west, and Densetsu on the south; Miaka stood in the middle while the Seishi stood all around the 5 woman.   
  
"Could we get started?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry Miss Taiitsu-kun." Mirakuru bowed in appology then knelt before the Lady Priestess.  
  
"Alright... I bless thee in the name of Suzaku and all of the heavens. May you're journeies be found with pride, love filling your lifes and may pain be short lived..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...........Kishukubr......" Tamahome looked up at Taiitsu-kun listening to his real name being said from her mouth. "Yes..."  
  
"Saihitei..." Hotohori's eyes looked to the center of the room.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Houjun..." Chirchiri.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Myojuan..." Mitsukake.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Dokun..." Chiriko.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Genro..." Tasuki.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Ryuuen..." Nuriko.  
  
"Yes." Nuriko's voice was distant anyone could tell, but something about him was different. He wasn't quite the same soft, playful Nuriko they all cared for.  
  
"Do you care for these five young women?" Taiitsu-kun asked with a stern voice.   
  
"Yes!" The group said without hestitation.  
  
"More than you're own lives... More than anything?"   
  
"Yes!!" The seishi chanted.  
  
"Then we must help these girls become stronger. Without the extra power, virginity could have provide for Densetsu and Kakusei, they have all become weaker. They are not at their full potential. Therefore, we must help them to awaken their powers."  
  
"But how?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"By becoming as one and intensifing their beings." She paused. "Now, everyone concentrate. See each other in your mind and come together. Raise your power levels and combine in spirit... Now see these girls in the center and through it at them!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Within moments the seishi were entirely exhausting, all gasping for air and feeling weak. "Oh man," Nuriko choked, "That took a lot out of me."   
  
"Definetly, but what happened?!" Tasuki asked and then they saw it. Saw the 5 women standing there. Each having the character of Suzaku piercing their forehead. Miaka stood in the middle.   
  
"We're different somehow." Miaka's voice trailed off, until she nearly fainted, landing in the arms of Tamahome.   
  
"Miaka!!" He shook her fiercely. "Are you alright?!"   
  
"Yeah, I think so..."   
  
Mirakuru, Daikonsen, Kakusei, and Densetsu stood with newly changed appearances. They definetly looked the same, but there was something much different, very different.   
  
"Densetsu?" Chichiri approached her and tried to touch her but his hand went right through her face. "What?!" He gasped and she looked up at him with dark eyes.   
  
In an alienated voice the girl said, "My name is Saikyo. No longer am I Densetsu, but Saikyo, the 'strongest'." She turned away and you could see right through her, a bow in her hand. "My powers have fully awakened and I am a Seishi of Suzaku.  
  
"As have I..." Daikonsen said... "Kenjitsu, the 'lady of the sword.' This way," she looked at her hands with sigh. "This way we have a chance to defeat Seiryuu and Kuto."  
  
"Shinjitsu... the only 'truth...'" Kakusei turned to Tasuki. "You have given me back my strength and will. Because of you I can live." Tasuki smiled at her but she did not return the smile.   
  
"In this form, they are perfect warriors, almost limitless power and the fight without emotion. No sense of guilt, anger, or pity. They will show no mercy, no sense of surrender."  
  
"But how will they feel? How will they live, truely live?!?!" Miaka had come out of her trance, she was no different then before, only more intune with her friends and powers.  
  
"They must do this, because as we all know, you eight cannot do it yourselves..." Taiitsu-kun responded.  
  
"They cannot feel? They cannot love? They cannot be happy?" Hotohori protested. "I do not agree with this method of fighting. They cannot be perfect warriors without emotion!!!" He faced the floating Mirakuru, "Mirakuru, you have to see through this, this is not what we wanted!"   
  
"Kibou," she responded, her eyes empty of feeling.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"My name is Kibou." She glared fiercely at him, unemotionally. "That's what you wanted, Saihitei. I am not an object, and you do not control me."  
  
Nuriko suddenly returned to his normal self and his heart split in two. "You can't possibly agree with this, Mirakuru!!" Tears struck his eyes.  
  
"What do you imply, Ryuuen?"  
  
"My name is Nuriko!!" He glared back at her. "Use my name! You are not you like this!!"  
  
"Maybe not but this is the only way. I am the last 'hope'. We are the last resort." She calmly landed on her feet, still transparent.   
  
The twin star gems no longer glowed on their bodies. "Don't be a fool Ryuuen. You can sense our power and it scares you." Kakusei glared to him and then to Tasuki. "We cannot afford to be distracted by any of you." Tasuki's smile vanished.  
  
"I appologize for this transformation. It is not permanent. It will eventually wear off when these girls are ready to change back to their normal forms, and at anytime they can change back."  
Taiitsu-kun told the stunned Seishi and Miko. "It is for the best."  
  
"But--" Miaka cried with wide eyes. She tried to reach for Taiitsu-kun but the old woman vanished before the young Priestess could get to her. "They can't possibly fight like this." She clung to Tamahome who watched the new warriors land on their feet.   
  
"Kenjitsu!" He cried to Daikonsen. "You can't fight like this, you know this better than any of us." The girl listened but did not hear.   
  
"Obviously you have misprecieved me, Kishukubr. We have no flaws like this." Her eyes were cold and icy as she glanced restlessly at Tamahome. "I can keep my promise to Ten--" Kenjitsu gasped and her hands went to you mouth. *Tenshi.* The star jewels on her forehead began to glow.   
  
The Priestess took the chance and cried out. "Daikonsen!! Feel the love there is here!" Tears pierced Miaka's eyes. "Mirakuru!! Kakusei!! Densetsu!!"  
  
*Kenjitsu--* Kibou said silently to her. The gems flickered out and she turned towards the girl once named Mirakuru, now called Kibou. *You have to remain unaffected by emotion. Otherwise you know very well that you will not be able to keep your promise to Tenshi.*  
  
It was apparent that the Lady Kibou, had tapped into the heart of Daikonsen, just then, and learned of her friend's secret meetings with the man called Tenshi.  
  
*Yes.* Kenjitsu turned back to face the other seishi. The four women landed on their feet and their bodies were no longer transparent.   
  
Nuriko looked up at the girl who did not return his feelings for her. *You cannot even love Hotohori this way, let alone me.*   
  
"Today we will leave for the Shinsaho; all of us." Saikyo walked into the center of the group. "I expect it to be by noon." Her eyes met Chichiri's as she approached him.  
  
Meanwhile Tasuki's heart was breaking as he watched his lady go past him. "Not this. Not after--*   
  
Flashback  
  
He striped her of her clothes and the girl beneath him clung tightly to him. "I've been waiting for this for so long." Heat lashed inside of him, but he ignored the rising desires and gently kissed her lips.  
  
She had never refused his kiss and never would. "I'm in love with you," She whispered between their mouths, and he took her. As he drove himself inside her she whimpered his name, "Tasuki."  
  
"It's alright, Koi (Love)..." He leaned his forehead against her's and found her eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, your losing your innocence to me..."  
  
As she opened her mouth to speak he pushed himself deeper within her, driving out all words. Only a sigh escaped her lips.   
  
Present Time   
  
"Shinjitsu!" He called her new name, knowing she would no longer respond to 'Kakusei.' Kakusei turned around softly.  
  
"Yes?" Her heart was once again hidden from him.  
  
"Koi--What about this morning--you and I--we--" His face reddened, mostly because of the tears he was fighting a war against, and beginning to lose.  
  
"What about it?" Empty. She was empty. A few minutes went by and neither one spoke. She then quietly nodded and walked away from the temple, all the while, Tasuki stood stunned.   
  
"Tasuki--" Chiriko yanked on his sleeve. "Hey don't worry about it. It's obvious you love her, and I could see that she wanted to be in your arms just now. She'll be herself before you know it!" The little boy smiled.  
  
"You think?!" Tasuki smiled slightly feeling a strong sense of hope.   
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yeah!" Nuriko cried, a smile crossing his face. "This whole damn thing will be over soon!!"   
Then and there Nuriko vowed to protect Mirakuru as his friend and nothing more. He wanted her to be happy and if it wasn't with him he was just going to have to face it. *I swear to always protect you Mirakuru Tenno!*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chichiri met Densetsu at the edge of the carpet. "Dokun." She spoke his name in a whisper and she hid the glowing gems on her hands. She was somewhere between Saikyo and Densetsu and it was closer to one or the either each moment that past.   
  
"Yes." Chichiri's seriousness shown through his mask. "I understand these circumstance very well. Just promise me something."   
  
"Hmm?" The gems faded out but still burned a little. He came closer to her and his soul touched hers. His body could have become one with hers if not have been for the garmets they wore, as he pressed her mouth to his, bringing her head as close to his as possible.   
  
"You will not ever forget what we share--" Her gems burned brighter then any flame of Suzaku and it was obvious that Densetsu was the one he was loving mouth to mouth, and that the promise was made.  
  
"I love you, Chichiri," a voice said and then Densetsu was gone. Saikyo nodded, smiled slightly, and then walked away leaving the rest of the Suzaku Seishi confused and frustrated.   
  
"Seems to me we are gonna have some fun when these girls are back to normal!" Nuriko was unusually happy and he grinned. He walked over to Miaka and pulled her from Tamahome, just as Kibou and Kenjitsu walked out together without a word. Strong arms went around her, "Hey," his voice said encouragingly. "Don't worry about the girls. They're not completely different." She blushed.   
  
"I think we can see this as a challenge to overcome, but now you'll always have a better chance of winning eating contests against me, now that Mirakuru isn't joining us." He winked at her with a smile.   
  
"What?!?!" She whirled around and frowned. "I always win!"  
  
"No, I do." Nuriko said as if he really were a woman. "I'm much better at it then you and plus it doesn't show if I gain weight, but you--that's another story."  
  
"What are you talking about, Nuriko?!" She cried as the two teased each other.   
  
"Face it Miaka--you've gained weight," his cheeks puffed out. "You've getting fat!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"   
  
"Yeah-huh!" He pretend to pick her up. "See I can't even lift you."   
  
As the two bickered the other Seishi turned to the Emperor. "Sire, should I see if we are ready to leave?" Chiriko asked repectfully.  
  
"Yes." Hotohori smiled friendly. "Somehow I think everything is going to be okay." He turned slightly to Nuriko with only faith. *I think you're going to be the one to keep us all together, united and strong...* 


	14. If Given the Chance

Chapter 14: If Given the Chance  
  
  
A few days past with such peace. The journey for the Shinzaho had been delayed because of serious stroms. The warriors grew restless, but still the "Perfect Warriors" seemed ready and willing to fight. It seemed that Nuriko went out of his way to prepare a feast in honor of the rising powers of the Priestess, which he was in charge of. Hotohori and Nuriko, the two men that loved the Lady Kibou, often saw each other in the halls of the kingdom, and words were exchanged, mostly on plans for the pending journey. But it was obvious, even though the two were very good friends, that there was still a bit of competition for the girl. Kibou watched a few conversations and seemed unchanged by any devotion that was spoke of her.   
  
The Senshi had been there more than 4 months and they seemed to have grown on the people of Konan, but especially on the Miko of Suzaku. Miaka cared deeply for all of her seishi, her friends. But she was honored to be protected by the Guardians.   
  
"Kenjitsu?" Tamahome asked as the girl passed him in the hallway. He still couldn't get used to the serious look on her face.   
  
"Yes?" She smiled slightly, and that surprised him, she never smiled as Kenjitsu. "What is it, Tamahome?"   
  
*Tamahome?! She used my seishi name! Maybe it's what Taiitsu-kun said, they can switch back and forth from Warrior to Guardian.* Tamahome's eyes flashed at her sudden smile. "Do you feel that?" He looked at her face and saw her bright eyes.   
  
"Huh?!" She blushed intensely. "You mean that feeling between us?" She froze in place and saw his eyes search hers, with a soft longing. Something was happening between them,   
  
"Yeah--" He came closer to her. "That kind of pull that leads us too each other." Their faces were merely inches apart. Stars shone in his eyes and he seemed more attractive then ever, especially so close.   
  
"I think I know what, you--" her words were drown out as his lips came so close to hers. "--mean." Tenshi's face flashed through her head and Miaka's did through Tamahome's.   
  
They drew back, suddenly surprised by the few moments of intensity. "Oh, wow! I don't know where that came from." Tamahome blushed and hesitated.   
  
Kenjitsu's purple eyes closed and she allowed herself to fall into Tamahome's arms. She clung to him, could hear the race of heart beat. Stars pierced her eyes. "I have to tell you something, Tamahome..." She tightened her grip on his waist.   
  
He could not deny that he felt a strong bond to her, but like this?! "I--Uh--" He paniced. *Miaka could see us and think--* No! He didn't want to think that. He couldn't even consider not being able to love Miaka and get her love in return. He wanted to struggle, wanted to push her away, wanted to run away so she couldn't tell him--  
  
"I think I'm in love with you...Tamahome..." She pulled him closer to her. She noticed and took it to heart that he didn't respond. A sigh silently escaped her lips, and his eyes were stunned in a daze. "It's okay--you don't have to say anything, I just needed to get that off my shoulders." With each passing moment she became more and more herself. "Just say you think about it."   
  
He hesitated and tried not to alarm her. "--I can't." He gently pushed her from his arms and forced her eyes to his. "I can't do that, Kenjitsu--" Little did they know, that the Lady Priestess, Miaka stood just on beyond the corner. She had been following Tamahome, wanting him to hold her, even though it was against the wishes of Taiitsu-kun, and stumbled upon her beloved and her friend. "--I love Miaka." Miaka's eyes widened when she saw the smile that creased Tamahome's lips. "I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." Kenjitsu's gems became very dark in color, a notion that she was sad, or disappointed.   
  
"I know, but--" she fought desprately to hide her tears but still they stun her face. She rarely cried, and when she did, she was really hurting. Inside her heart crumbled, a feeling she had never felt before, and it scared her, almost as much as she hated it. "But--Please, just think about it. Me, over Miaka?!" She hide her eyes, and her voice was at a whisper, "I care for Miaka very much, but--and I would never want to hurt her, but--I want you. And I want you to need me as much as I need you. Tamahome--" He took her hand and brought it to his face, the other followed.  
  
"I care for you as well, but Miaka is the only woman I want in my life. I love her."  
  
"But I love you." She pleaded and her cheeks flushed with the saltiness of her tears.   
  
Miaka's heart cried for Tamahome, but also for her friend. *I had no idea! But Tamahome can't possibly stop loving me for her--could he?* Suddenly she was filled with doubt. She knew that he wanted her. He wanted her body, wanted to couple with her. And she knew that now they couldn't even touch one another, let alone make love. Part of her had always wanted to surrender herself to Tamahome, to his desires, but she couldn't, because if she did then it would mean the end of everything they had worked so hard to keep. And she would never be able to summon Suzaku, never had her wishes made, never be able to keep her promise of peace to Hotohori, never wish to have Yui see the truth and go home with her best friend, never be able to spend forever with the one man she loved. She knew that Tamahome could hardly control himself from taking her, forcing her to his bed, and driving himself inside her. The thought made heat sway in her stomach. She knew that Kenjitsu was able to lose her virginity without consequences. She knew that Tamahome could have her if she wanted to. *Tamahome...*  
  
But her eyes went to slits as Tamahome's lips touched Kenjitsu's forehead. They stayed like that for an eternity. Miaka's heart fell into oblivion and she dropped to her knees. *Tamahome. Tamahome!!!!!!!!!!!!* Sharp tears poured from her eyes and thoughts and memories flashed in her head:   
  
*"Can't you see that I'm in love with you?" he had told her.  
  
"Of course, that's why I came back in the first place," she had responed.  
  
And then he had kissed her.............  
  
......................"I love you"...........................................  
  
"I want to be you're bride, Tamahome--"   
  
"And then I can always keep you safe"............................................................  
  
"I love you, Tamahome, I have always loved you."*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kenjitsu clung to Tamahome with a need that Miaka had never had the chance to show. She seemed almost dependent on him, just to keep her breathing, just to keep her believing, just to keep her alive. "I know you don't love me, but please just hold me, this one time."  
  
"Alright, just this once." A strong sigh escaped his lips. "I love her, only Miaka."   
  
When Miaka heard her name she sat up stunned to see what was not. She had been so surprised by the affection Tamahome was showing for Kenjitsu she had mistaken his kindness for passion. "Tamahome?"   
  
"Huh?! He whirled around. Both Kenjitsu and Tamahome watched the Priestess sigh slightly, tears still fell down her cheeks. "Miaka! This is not what it seems!!" Tamahome cried afraid she might think the impossible.   
  
"I know Tamahome... My love..." She smiled slightly and within moments she was close the arms of Tamahome. Kenjitsu's eyes watched with hesitation. She wanted to push Miaka away from Tamahome, but part of her wanted to keep the two like that. Inside she was hurting, but also, rejoicing.   
  
*I'm so confused.*   
  
Miaka reached his arms and their lips met. Tamahome's once hidden desires sky-rocketed. *Miaka!*   
  
*I love you.* Miaka forced herself not to be afraid of his heat, of his body. Just for a moment, if just for a moment they could be together without any interruptions, no outside forces. Miaka parted his mouth with her tongue, and it made them both ecstastic. He allowed her to touch him, to feel his body.  
  
*As do I, my beloved. But we can't.* It was Tamahome who ended the kiss this time. And when he turned his head he could see that Miaka was completely breathless. "Miaka."  
  
"Tamahome..." The just looked at each other for so long. Miaka nodded and slowly walked away. *I know we shouldn't have just done that, but I just couldn't help myself. You have no idea how much I want to be with you Tamahome. If only we could be just ordinary people, you and me, then maybe--*  
  
*Maybe we could have loved each other completely. Maybe then we would be free to marry and start a family. And once that happens--that night I will make love to you, and it will be like nothing you have ever felt before. I promise this to you, Miaka...* Tamahome's attention then focused on the girl near him. With glassy eyes, as if she was completely unaware of where she was, the lady wept. Tears streamed down her cheeks and the sunlight bounced off the droplets like prisms. Suddenly he realized the intense aura radiating off of her, and it scared him. *She loves me?!*   
  
Before he could speak to her, she ran away, and secretly his heart cried out to her... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chiriko walked beside Kibou. He had to smile at the bright day the night had brought. The storm had finally cleared, and dew formed on the plants, throughout the kingdom. Birds chirped and flew overhead. Everything had seemed so perfect. The boy stood about 6 inches shorter than the lady, and he counted her a good friend of his. The blessed ritual would be tonight and Chiriko was sure some new light would be shed on the place.  
  
Kibou's voice murmured softly, "Dokun--do you think this is a mistake?" Something was odd about the way she said it, like she was afraid or confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, curious to what it was she was asking. His green-blue eyes flashed at her eyes as she cast them onto him.   
  
"I mean about this whole 'Perfect Warrior' thing. I feel so calm and peaceful like this, like I could do anything. I suffer no pain, no anger, no jealously." She clenched her fists. "But I don't understand the love I once had for Saihitei... And I want too."   
  
Chiriko smiled, "The way I see it, Kibou and Mirakuru are one in the same. They both feel the same, both look the same, both care so passionately about the people they love. So Kibou or not, you are Mirakuru Tenno, of the Suzaku warriors." The gems flashed.   
  
"Yes, but Saihitei,I--Mirakuru loves him, and it's overwhelming. And I don't know what to do."  
  
"You have to make that decision yourself. Do what makes you happy. This way you don't feel pain or sadness or have to worry about suffering. You do not have to decide between Saihitei and Ryuuen," Chiriko responded to her silent plea for understanding.   
  
"Dokun, I--"   
  
"Do not try to deny it Kibou," he saw her hiding the brightly lite jewels from sight. "I see the way you look at both of them. Which one do you truly love? Nuriko or Hotohori?"   
  
She been placed on the spot again. Even though she was sure she loved Hotohori, even though she promised to marry him, even though she wanted Hotohori, secretly she still cared so much for Nuriko. She shook her head and her eyes flashed. "I promised Saihitei I would be his Empress. I love him, and only him."   
  
Chiriko's thoughts were whirling around in his head. I wonder if she was telling the truth. Nuriko is a better choice if she wants to always have excitement in her life...* He couldn't help but smile at that the thought of Nuriko's reckless happiness, even after facing such rejection. But with his Majesty, she would always be safe. "Really-I'm not so sure."   
  
"I love Saihitei!" The blueness in her eyes returned and the gems flashed increasingly bright. He could tell that there was some unseen anger in her heart, so unseen power. And within moments, she found herself running in the direction her heart was leading her, on the path that fate had set for her.   
  
Even though it was against everything she her conscious told her was right, even though she knew soon enough she'd have to leave the man she called her koi, even though she felt the fleeting absence of world she once knew as home, even though she knew all too well that she could die, even though the whole world had turned it's back on her, she ran to the man she loved. Her eyes searched the grounds from the highest tower on the palace grounds for the jade eyes and forest colored hair. But something allowed her to stray from her determination. A pair of violet eyes found hers, and her hands shook. "Ryuuen?!"   
  
His body swayed, or so it appeared through the sakura that blew between them. He pushed his body closer to hers, forcing her to sit on the railing, making her slightly taller than he. He wasn't very tall, but he still was so much larger than she. Her thin waist traveled down until it met her wide hips and then her long legs. Looking down at her feet he slowly moved his eyes over the sensual curves of her body: up her thighs, over her torso, pausing at her breasts, and then rising to her face.   
  
A moment of silence fell over the two. All there was, were the sounds of the wind, and the swaying of long, long hair. Her dark eyes settled on him and then realized that there was no getting away from him. Part of her wanted to run, part of her wanted to stay, part of her wanted to fall backwards of the railing, to the ground below, so maybe no one would have to suffer on her account.   
  
The events of the night she came to his room, unfolded in his mind...  
  
Flashback  
  
He deepened the kiss when she did not react, and even as he bared his feelings to her at last she did not act. His hand swept over her. It was then that she reacted to him, but not the way Nuriko had expected. His body came so incredibly close to her and when his weight finally met hers, she let out a sigh. "Nuriko-"  
  
"Don't say anything."  
  
"..." *Not like this...* Her palms hit his chest with such force, that he swore his heart stopped for a moment. "Nuriko-we can't."  
  
"Miracle..." He then held her in his arms. It was like that the rest of night until finally he fell asleep and she escaped to the safety of her room.   
  
Present  
  
"I have a confession..." He then dropped to his knees, his head in her lap as he pulled her down with him. His hand then strayed to where it wasn't suppose to be, it caressed her legs underneath her dress, and then up to her inner legs to her silky panties. A sigh escaped her lips as he touched her, but then she pulled his hand way and he got the message. She was rarely rough, or angry with him. And it seemed that she was holding back her protests, afraid she might hurt him more than he already hurt. "I want to feel your body next to mine."  
  
"Nuriko..." His name... She said his name... It seemed a stranger to her voice, but then again came as easily as breathing, which ironically came in gasps now. His eyes seemed stunned when he heard his name.   
  
"If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right." Something in his words stirred her to embrace him. "If you gave me just one night with you-I'd-You'd see me differently."   
********************************************************************************  
"Saihitei?" She had surprised him with her visit. He had been making last arrangements for the journey when she had walked up behind it. The council was very aware of the engagement, that Kibou would be the wife of the Emperor, the Empress and finally the king could finally produce and heir. "Could I see you?" His eyes seemed dazzled when he heard the word, "Alone?"  
  
He motioned the council away with a wave of his hand and he gently pushed the various papers, maps, and scrolls to the middle of the table. His hair was up in a bun, completely out of his eyes, so he could not hide the emotions lurking within them. And secret fires burned there. "Yes, Lady Kibou what is it?" He was pleased with her visit, but was unaware of what would happen in the next few minutes. As he pushed on last scroll away he then realized that she had moved his chair closer to the table and jumped when it hit the back of his ankles. He felt clumsy falling backwards with a soft thud. Feeling like a child, his face flushed when she sat in his lap. Compared to Nuriko, he was enormous, 6 feet tall against Nuriko's 5'5". She herself was about 5'2".   
  
"My name is Mirakuru." She said with a slight grin. Something told him that she was back to her normal self and with that her then pushed her upward and she landed on the table. Her body was sprawled out, her legs spread and he leaned in close to her, his own body position between her knees. With heat igniting inside of him, and rising, he kissed her lips once, gently. And then again. Each time their eyes met as they backed away slightly. And then again. "Hotohori." And then again, until he could have kissed her into submission if he wished. But he did wish. He did, he could no longer deny that.   
  
"Mirakuru-" His breathing was uneven and hot, he held her too him. "Mirakuru, my fiancée." She smiled at his words, but then heard his voice again, "If given the chance, I would show you the glory of coupling with a man. And know that, you're mine, I will not let you go." Something sexual was in his voice. "Let me see you. I want to see your body."   
  
With innocence in her eyes, her clothes were shed. He then brushed his lips softly against her stomach, leaning her back further then before. Goosebumps shivered up her body as a cool breeze swept in between them. Her bra and panties were the only things stopping him from having intercourse with her. "I'm-" she breathed a sigh, "I'm afraid, Saihitei-"  
  
"I have to admit that I am too." Her drew back and looked into her dark eyes. Just then they seemed a shade of gray, as if something had changed, like she was stronger, more of a women. "What are we afraid off though?"  
  
"I think each other…" She pulled him back to her. "Make me unafraid." He trembled at her statement. She was never one to admit her feelings, at least no that often, and she had basically just said: make love to me… Sliding her panties off he kissed each part of her legs, his tong tasting each delicious part.   
  
"You better believe that I will," he murmured. He teased her skin as her unfastened her bra hiding her breasts from him. And then she could see the heat in his eyes, as he looked her over. When he came back up to her eyes, she shook, "Glorious-" And with their eyes locked she hardly noticed him undo his robes. And he forced her to her to back as he crawled on top of her. And as he held himself poised above her, she whispered his name.  
  
"Hotohori-Koi-" She closed her eyes and waited for him to take away the child inside of her. But then he told her to-  
  
"Open your eyes and look into mine." She did. And in a rush of heat and emotion he nearly drove himself within her but then she heard her name.   
  
"Mirakuru!!!!!" Terrified eyes found hers and in moments she found herself covered completely in Hotohori robes, in his arms. Still even with the efforts of her love, she still felt completely naked. Nuriko's state of shock could have frozen time and all grew silent. His body became deathly still and heart then died. Inside the two friends were screaming for each other.   
  
*I'm so sorry-you weren't suppose to know.* Suddenly all the desire that had just filled her body disappeared. Tears formed in the man's eyes and she could taste the bile in her throat. *Nuriko and I would never be together,* she told herself over and over. *I love Hotohori, but Nuriko-Nuriko, he, is my strength, if he doesn't believe in me, then I can't believe in myself--*   
  
Within moments Nuriko had dashed away, tears in his eyes, and heart breaking. He knew that she didn't return his feelings, and that she loved Hotohori, but still, he loved her. He still cared for her more then his own life. 


	15. Dakishimeru

Okay this chapter isn't that long.........I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_-' Anyways, I better get a lot more reviews--Nikki! Dani!! Heather!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you Neike-chan!!!!!!!!!! ^_^   
  
  
Chapter 15: Dakishimeru (Embrace)  
  
  
"Genro?!" Shinjitsu's words were just breaths as Tasuki grabbed her from behind. She gasped feeling his hand and arms around her, on her body. "What-What are you doing?!"   
  
"Stop trying to get away from me." He held back the weakness he felt without her, a helplessness, and abandonment that made his heart cry her name. She then wilted over in his arms, her face falling forward, but he held her close to him. Tasuki's stunned reaction to her sobbs could have surprised someone close to him. Rarely was he this dazzed, this helpless. "...Genro..."   
  
Her tears fell to the floor, and within moments Kibou, Kenjitsu, and Saiyko, knew she was crying.   
*Shinjitsu--be strong--you can't give in now,* Saiyko told her friend.   
  
*Shijitsu!* Kibou cried her friend's name. *Please don't cry!*  
  
*Don't you dare surrender to the pain inside. You can't give into Genro!* Kenjitsu turned around and felt the pain of her friend.   
  
Shinjitsu shook her head vigorously. *But I love him!!* She cried alound, and Tasuki turned her to face him. The star jewels on her chest lit up their faces.   
  
"Kakusei--" The 17 year old man had been fighting a war against tears and desire for weeks now, suddenly he was losing. Pushing her to the wall behind her, he caught her chin, his hands warm against her face. "Stop this--stop using this new you to take you hurt away!!"  
  
"Genro--"  
  
"Damn it--stop!!!" He then picked her up and headed straight for for any private place he could find, any place where they would not be bothered for a while. He felt he'd die if he didn't have her soon. Even as she wept and struggled, her arms never let go of his neck. Secretly she wanted him just as bad as he did her. But she so afraid, a little girl with the body of a woman.   
  
He was fed up with her stubbornness. He was sick and tired of waiting for her, sick and tired of holding back. With much strength he found the nearest room, it was what was called the Purity Waters. Only people who needed to purify themselves could use those waters, it was more like a pool with various water fountains and falls. Tasuki held her steady with one hand as he undressed himself with the other. She cried the whole time, but did not try to get away, only squirmed knowing what he wanted.   
  
"Kakusei--" he murmered her name as he turned away and let her go. He stood completely nude, nothing covered his body, and he was not ashamed. Shinjitsu then stopped with her fusing and glanced at him. She felt her cheeks reddening. "I want you, again..." She wanted to run to him. "I thought that once I had you, I wouldn't feel this urgency anymore." He looked down at his hands. "I thought that once I had you, could touch you, then I wouldn't feel this alien heat in my body... I never meant to fall in love with you, but as fate should allow it--" a slight chuckle came for him mouth. "I did, and I won't let you pull yourself away from me so easily." With a confident grin he turned around to see a stunned, but bare women. Between the time he had turned away from her to the time he turned back, she had undressed herself. His smirk was gone, his faced flushed. A gasp came from his mouth when she let her hair down and walked up to him.   
  
Her eyes melted into his. "Am I what you wanted?" She asked. Her noticed her eyes seemed more green then brown that moment, and he didn't not recognize the sensual hint in her voice. She smiled slightly. Something had changed her. This was not the Kakusei he knew. No. This was a women, not the girl he made love to before. "Am I," her lips brushed his as he froze, seemingly paralyzed in place as she put her hands on his chest. A sigh came from his lips, when her hands slid down his torso to where the heat was the hottest. "--the key to your desires?"   
  
Shinjitsu lead him to the water, he followed, not far behind. Her hips hit the waters edge sending a circle of ripples outward. And then she was up to her chest in water. Still he followed. Parting the surface with her hands she was soon surrounded by the blueness. And still he followed, his trust and heart belonging only to her.   
  
Beneath the surface they found one another, mostly falling their heart to the other, but also his character blinded her, and her gems him. Pulling themselves together he pressed his lips to hers.   
  
*Genro--" Air escaped her lips. *I want you--too."  
  
His mouth caressed her flat tummy. Together they were like a wild fire, a phoeonix meeting the fire for a new rebirth. He grew unsure of himself. *Did I force her, is she acting, is she doing this for me?* Backing away he pushed her slightly away from him. *Hang in there Wild Fire,* he said as he looked at her, even through the water that suspended them above the bottom of the clensing pools. After a moment and a breath of air, she looked back at him, the fire still burning in her eyes. She embraced him, her arms encircling his waist. After a few seconds, she then forced themselves together.   
  
He cried aloud, but only bubbles came from his mouth. *Tasuki...* Her silent call to him was so soft and so forbidden that not even he noticed the pain in her eyes. Her hips moved over his and his eyes clenched tight. Never had he imagined such pleasure, such giving from one person. She had finally given herself to him, days previously, and she had entrusted him with the gift of her body, and as far as he saw, her innocence. And when he thought about it further, Tasuki noticed the absense of a hidden child inside of him, that had disappeared that morning they had coupled. Tasuki had realised that not only had she given herself to him, but he had given up any last connection to his youth, for her. *Remember this--Because this is the last time I will be with you.*  
  
*Hmm!!* Tasuki's eyes flew open but she was gone, he had been left by the shallow end of the pool. Alone, again, but she was gone, so he really was alone...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kenjitsu sat curled up on her bed, the sun peering through her window. *I should have known better, I shouldn't have been such a child.* A tear rolled down her cheek. *I knew very well that Tamahome loved Miaka, and only Miaka. But, I, I love him too.*   
  
Somewhere in a place untouched by time and space, a man stood feeling abandon. *I thought it would be you and me, Hotaru (Firefly)... I thought that you would love me...*  
  
She gasped when she heard the soft voice of the man she called Tenshi. But she had no time to react, because as soon as wanted to see the angel her name was said.  
  
"Kenjitsu?" A voice asked. Kibou peeked in her friend's room, from the door way. Immediately Kenjitsu sat up, she wasn't about to let her friend see that she was losing her once strong personality. She was always the one to be strong, to allow a friend to cry on her shoulder, always the one who was the hero. And now she sensed she needed to be again.   
  
"What's up?" She smiled a little and motioned for the younger girl to come in.   
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?"   
  
"Of course!"   
  
The two youong women sat down on the bed. Kenjitsu pulled all of her hair over her right shoulder, and listened intently to the words of her friend. "Hotohori--" Kenjitsu's eyes' searched Kibou's. *You're becoming more yourself, because of him. But I'm not complaining, I'll be gald once I get my friend back.*  
  
"--and I, well" she hesitated, and her face flushed, "We were together in his counciling room, and somehow," she bit her lip, "We were about to have sex, but then--" Kibous clenched her fists, holding back her emotions. She always felt ashamed and weak after she cried, and had been trying to break the habit of being such a baby.  
  
"Really--" Kenjitsu teased, and actual smile creased her rose colored mouth.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Ahh... More? Go on."  
  
"Nuriko--he saw us, before anything could happen." A grave sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"Hmm..." Kenjitsu sighed deeply.  
  
"And to think how much he's hurting right now, because of me--it just breaks my heart!" She looked to her friend for her reply. Kenjitsu saw the passion in her eyes, and desprately needed advice. She knew just how much her friend cared for Nuriko, she could understand, he'd always been like a big brother to all of them. Even to herself. The girl needed the strength of her friend, and without another word, she gathered her friend her arms.   
  
"You must do what you're heart tells you is right, I can't make that desicion for you," she whispered soothingly. "Mirakuru--if you just look inside yourself and be strong, you will finally see the truth."   
  
She began to cry in the arms of her friend, her very best friend, even closer than Nuriko had been to her. "Daikonsen--thank you. Thank you for always being there for me." Kenjitsu wished that her friend would be the one holding her, so that she could cry on her shoulder. Tamahome had hurt her, but part of her still clung to Tenshi. They both seemed to be in a love triangle. And right at that moment they only needed one thing: Each other...  
  
Kibou then encircled Kenjitsu in her arms and they both cried, but knew soon they would be able to fully be happy, without consequences. But for now they just did what best frineds do, they held on tightly, and were there, no questions asked. 


	16. I Will Stand By You, Won’t Let Nobody Hu...

Chapter 16: I Will Stand By You, Won't Let Nobody Hurt You  
  
"I had sex with Genro." Shinjitsu admitted to Saikyo, as she listened and shot her bow. When she heard that, it threw of her aim, and the arrow landed in the ground. Shinjitsu saw her friend's reaction, and tried to hide the flush on her face. Her eyes seemed to be greener since that time, when they were making love. Was it Tasuki's love for her?  
  
Saikyo's breath released sharply. *Everybody seems to be becoming themselves again. I am the only one who--* the kiss she had shared with Chichiri flashed in her heart. *Who is--* She hesitated and then sighed, closing her eyes. *Maybe not.*  
  
Saikyo stood up fully and took another specially made arrow. Opening her eyes she locked them on the target, knocking the second arrow. She concentrated sternly, but the one eye--the beautiful ruby of Chichiri danced in her mind and heart. Releasing the arrow, again it drove itself into the ground. "Hmm." She frowned at her lack of focus. *What's up with me?*  
  
Shinjitsu crossed her arms. "Seems, I'm not the only one losing to the past self." Saikyo heard the crude humor in her voice and ignored it. Shaking her head she knocked the third arrow. A voice stopped her, freezing her body, paralyzing her will.  
  
"He loves you, ya know." Chichiri was behind them. Shinjitsu turned to him surprised.  
  
"Houjun!" she then glanced at him, noticing that his mask was off. "You mean Genro, don't you?"  
  
"I mean Genro and Tasuki."  
  
"Well--I know that--"  
  
"Obviously you don't. Other wise, you wouldn't try to avoid him." She was stunned. "Now, I'll have to ask to you to leave myself and Lady Saikyo." With a helpless look, she left, knowing she'd have to face Tasuki sooner or later.  
  
Saikyo felt the eyes of her lover on her back and heard his footsteps coming from behind her. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Saikyo, I only want to talk to you." Without any response from her he continued. "I know you're doing this to protect Miaka and all of us, but I have to tell you, I don't want it that way. I want to fight by your side, to protect you... It doesn't have to be like this." His hands slipped across her collarbone and he completely took her into his embrace. "Remember--" His lips touched to back of her neck, her hair just short enough to bare it. "Remember so many long nights?"  
  
She choked. *Chichiri.*  
  
"Remember my warmth? Remember every time I made you laugh?" His breath made goosebumps travel up and down her body. Catching her off guard, his hand slipped beneath her shirt.  
  
"Um." She gasped feeling his large hand on her breast.  
  
"Do you remember how I made you scream?" His voice was sensual, and she knew he wanted her in more than one way. His body wanted her, but his heart needed her. Closing her eyes, she could recall her cry for more as the made love, but she didn't want to go there. "Do you remember me inside of you?" A sharp feeling came to her stomach. His hand continued to caress her, and her body her body reacted, her eyes suddenly watching his hand. Silently she sighed as his fingers came back and then slid down her arm to her hand. Both the arrow and bow fell from her grasp. "I wanna be with you..." Those words made the stars on her hands glow. He did a soft circle around the right one, showing he knew she was coming around.  
  
"Chichiri," she murmured, restless by his actions.  
  
He clasped his hand over hers, entwining their fingers. "I love you," he whispered to her, Saikyo's fingers tightened over Chichiri's, "Densetsu." Almost simultaneously they turned and their mouths met, their tongues danced, their hands joined, and their body's met. Their together once again the game of love.  
  
*I love you, Chichiri,* Saikyo admitted, turning her heart over to this man. But the fantasy ended with a voice calling.  
  
"Houjun," a female voice familiar said. "Houjun, I've come back for you..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *I can't believe she would do that!* Nuriko cried running as hard as he possibly could. Tears ran down his face and he sobbed. *Mirakuru! I love you! I love you!! I love you!!!!!!!!!!!* Her laughing face and every moment lingered in his thoughts. He recalled her bright eyes react enthusiastically to his smiles or when they laughed so hard they began to cry.  
  
Flashback (The next part is a series of memories.)  
  
"Nuriko!" She smiled and sobbed and laughed all at the same time. "Nuriko- " She giggled and then threw her arms around him.  
  
"You are such a silly girl," he had said through his laughter. "You're definitely something else!!!" He shook his head and held her to him.  
  
  
  
"Tasuki!" Nuriko growled whipping away his tears. "Please, stop." Tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
Tasuki's confident look changed to concerned. *What's up with him?*  
  
"Nuriko." Hotohori called over his shoulder.  
  
Nuriko turned to attention. "Yes Highness?"  
  
"Nuriko..." His eyes felt his pain.  
  
"Please, Hotohori--" Nuriko blushed. "Emperor," He corrected himself. "Let me take her."  
  
Gently Nuriko took the girl into his arms. Tears running down both their checks. Once they were united within the embrace there was a sensible connection between the two. "Nuriko..." She whispered his name. The blood on her hands stung at her heart.  
  
  
  
"Mirakuru," Nuriko softly spoke her name for the first time. The sound rolled off his lips like a summer breeze, so gentle and peaceful. *What a pretty name.* "To save your friends innocence like that, was very noble of you."  
  
"No..." Her voice was very depressing. "No, I didn't do anything worth the title of noble or heroic."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Nuriko forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"I drew blood... I do not use my abilities for dark purposes." She turned away. "I did it out of arrogance, not for anyone else."  
  
"That's how you destroyed the wall."  
  
"Yes!" She returned to his eyes. "The anger inside of me, is too strong!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Mirakuru?" Nuriko asked. "What are you doing here?" Nuriko blinked and then looked back at the sunrise. It was very early in the morning, and she guessed no one got much sleep last night, especially her. She stayed up thinking about the kindness of Hotohori. His green eyes and his warm arms, made him seem unachievable to get.  
  
*What am I doing?* Mirakuru shook her head. *There's no way I have a chance with an Emperor. I don't deserve him.* But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to fall into the arms of bliss. She told herself there would never be anymore incidents as last night. She couldn't believe how unpractical she had been.  
  
"Mirakuru." Nuriko shook her shoulders a bite.  
  
"Huh?!" Back to reality. "Oh, Nuriko! Hi!" She flashed him a very cheesy smile.  
  
"Welcome back." He grinned. "And good morning!" He sat down with her in the grass.  
  
"Good morning, Nuriko." She smiled sweetly this time. Letting out a long sigh she stretched out her tight muscles. Flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, Nuriko noticed it was tied very similar to the way Tamahome's was before it got cut off by Suboshi. It swept down to below her waist and the rest of it was chin length and hanging into her eyes. "So why aren't you with the others?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." He sighed deeply.  
  
"What's the matter," she looked at him with her deep baby blues.  
  
"Oh nothing." He let out another sigh.  
  
"Uh-huh." She smirked and then stood up. "Ya know what. I really need to calm my nerves." She turned back at him and winked. "I'll be right over here," she pointed to a small, grassy opening.  
  
"Okay." Nuriko let his thoughts drift as he lay back into the grass and closed his eyes. *Mirakuru... Such a beautiful girl. Why is she so afraid to let lose?*  
  
*You don't want to see me let loose.* Mirakuru's thoughts melted with his.  
  
*Why not?* He asked her telepathically.  
  
*I would destroy everything.*  
  
*I doubt that.* Nuriko let go of the mental connection and thought of his own insecurities. Kourin, his little sister, she was gone. He loved the Emperor, although he knew it would never be possible to love him, not really. And when he saw the pain in Mirakuru's eyes he was brought to tears. *Why does she feel so much hurt?* Slowly getting up he walked over to the spot where Mirakuru said she'd be. There she stood, her hands wrapped in a pray. There was something surrounding her, a power of some sort. A strong, bright, powerful aura. *Suzaku...*  
  
He walked up to her without making a sound. Thinking he made it up to her silently, he noticed a fiery determination in her face. The wind blew softly through her dark tresses of her hair and her bangs flew away from her face. He watched her with anticipation. Her energy level went to zero, almost like she was dead. "Nuriko..." She whispered his name and then she began to float in the air, only a few feet of the ground but Nuriko was very freaked out.  
  
He drew back. "What in the world?!" He saw her hair fly up and her power level went up rapidly. Letting out a few grunts she released bursts of energy that looked like fire. And the whole area went red for a quick moment. Nuriko quickly shielded his face. He heard a quick cry and opened his eyes. He saw her sitting back in the grass completely content. "Wha!!!!!!!" He gonked at her, "What the hell?!"  
  
"Much better," she smiled joyfully and closed her eyes. He fell backwards anime style and looked like a chibi. (AN: ^_^6)  
  
  
  
"I'll be here waiting... I only wanna be with you. Just love me through the darkness, in your arms. I want to say I love you, but I can only stay the night. 'Cause when morning comes, I will disappear." Tears streamed down Nuriko face as the angelic voices touched his very soul.  
  
*Mirakuru, your voice is so beautiful, just like an angel.*  
  
"I don't wanna go, but I have no choice. I'll hurt you if I stay, but I don't wanna go away."  
  
  
  
"Nuriko," a female voice whispered gently, her brown hair braided instead of her Tamahome-hair- look-alike style. Mirakuru leaned over the sleeping Nuriko, his hair was undone and he looked so sweet sleeping there. The early morning sunlight danced on his face and his bare chest shown perfectly tanned and shaped. *And to think you want to be a woman, when you perfect the way you are.* His dark eyelashes were closed softly and she wondered just where her best friend was dreaming off into eternity. "Nuriko..."  
  
His lips parted and his eyes slowly flickered open. The light reflected off his purple depths and made them violet and pure. He looked up at her and found her cobalt, sea-born eyes. Nuriko's head turned towards her more and the pillow fluffed out around his face. He couldn't look anymore like and angel then he did that moment.  
  
"Hey." She smiled and blinked once, then again. "Sleep good?"  
  
"Yeah..." The moment was all too peaceful and placid to be real. "Hmm." He licked his dry lips and sat up slightly. The sheet slipped further down his torso, exposing more of his male body.  
  
"What you dream about?" She asked him very much amused by her own calmness.  
  
"Hotohori..." He let out a sigh.  
  
"Again?" She sighed more gravely then him and then chuckled aloud. "Typical Nuriko: such a sap and a hopeless romantic." She shuck her head and then smiled. "No wonder you are such a cutie."  
  
"Huh?!" He blushed at her remark, surprised at her pleasant personality this morning. "Why are you in such a good mood?" He questioned her, breaking the peacefulness.  
  
"Who says I'm never always in a good mood?" She turned her gaze out an opening in his room, watching the approach and pass of shadows. "And besides I'm looking forward to my training session with Tamahome. He promised to fight me even though I was a girl and I find that very sweet."  
  
"Sound's like you like him. Hmm, do you?! Do you?!" He giggled and teased her.  
  
"No!" Mirakuru frowned, turning back ot him, and then laughed at him as the sheet slipped further down his body. "Here," she said standing up. "You better get dressed."  
  
"So I can look all pretty for his Highness?!" Nuriko laughed.  
  
"No silly!" She through his clothes at his face and they landed in his lap. "So if somebody comes in they don't get the wrong idea about us." She winked. "You don't want to give Hotohori that idea, do you?"  
  
"No." He pouted and then smiled again. "Hotohori? I love him." His eyes closed and he let out a sweet sigh of wishful thinking. His eyes lit up with hearts. Nuriko gazed off into space as she walked to the door.  
  
*Yeah, I love him, too. But I can't tell you that, Nuriko...* She then turned back to the standing Nuriko, the sheet wrapped around his waist. *There's no way I'd betray you, my very best friend.* He was only two or three inches taller then she, but he still towered over her. "Nuriko?..."  
  
"Yeah?" He looked up towards her eyes, now almost in tears. *Why are you so sad, Mirakuru?* They stood just like that, her head turned back, but her body facing opposite of his, and him half naked, but perfectly comfortable around her, for what seemed like and eternity. And then that's when it happened. They joined in one embrace. Tears streamed down her face and he felt the sheet drop to the ground as his arms went around her. "Mirakuru?..." He stood holding her completely open and exposed to her. Her face buried into his chest, she looked up into his eyes, his angel eyes.  
  
"I don't want to pretend anymore," she begged for his warmth. "I don't want to do this." *I love Hotohori.*  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" *What is it?*  
  
"I can't do it." *I want him so bad.*  
  
"What?" *Mirakuru.*  
  
"I won't do it." *I want to touch him and for him to touch me.*  
  
"Mirakuru?"  
  
"Suzaku." *I will not betray Nuriko!*  
  
"Mirakuru?..."  
  
"Please..." *I want to be with Hotohori!*  
  
"........"  
  
"...don't..." "I can't do this.  
  
"Mira--"  
  
"...make me choose between them!"  
  
"--kuru." Nuriko begged to know her troubles so he could make his best friend so happy. "Mirakuru?..."  
  
Dead silence. Silence. Completely utter silence. Nothing but silence and an agonizing need for relief of the sadness in her heart. "I won't betray you...* She whispered without a explanation for him. Without a reason why. Her lips parted and said silently, *Hotohori... Nuriko... I can't do this. I love Hotohori, but Nuriko's my best friend and he loves him too. I can't break his heart like that. I won't break his trust, and I can't love Hotohori, at least, not out loud.*  
  
  
  
In a brilliant blue blast all hope seemed lost for Nuriko, until a light of red shone on the seishi. His violet eyes widened as the power was so close to him. Fear and helplessness haunted his heart. Letting out a cry for life, he saw a quick flash of black, purple and blue, and long brown hair. The blue eyes he'd become familiar with glared the opposite direction. "Uhh..." *Mirakuru?!*  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She searched within herself. *Suzaku... Suzaku... Suzaku... Friendship... Help me protect my friend!* Mirakuru found the strength inside of her to fight. *I can't let this happen! Not after we've fought so hard to maintain peace.* Memories of precious and just plain simple moments flooded back to her. Nuriko's pain from his sister's death, and how she held him all that night. No matter how hard she tried she never could find the strength to fight, with or without hurting someone, and he always told her the reasons she had to fight and that they needed her. He never let her give up and so she never did. A blinding garnet blast left Mirakuru's hands, the small gems on her wrist glowing intensely. Countering his attack wasn't easy and she could see by the look in his eyes that he was shocked at her strength. The attacks clashed and sent a ring of purple for miles. . . . . . . . . .  
  
"I can't believe this, she's so strong!" Nakago's voice was shaky. His eyes widened.  
  
"Nakago!" Soi cried.  
  
"Nakago!" Yui's voice ran dry.  
  
"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!" The symbol of Suzaku appeared on her forehead, proving her destiny. She sent the general hard into a near by wall. It cracked and then shattered but he remaind on his feet.  
  
As the dust cleared Nakago slowly saw the fighting beauty. Her finger no more than a couple of inches away from his face and Suzaku burned brightly on her foreheand for the first time. She panted wildly, her hair blowing softly away from her face. Blue eyes found that of the enemy, but there was a difference between the two set of twin baby blues. His were cold and gray and her's were almost shinning, as she had just realized her power from deep within her soul. "Don't think you can hurt any of these people, my friends. And I swear don't you dare challenge Suzaku..."  
  
Nakago grinned and hid a chuckle. "Really?"  
  
"Hmm..." She nodded, and then came close enough to kiss him. "You know what they say... when you play with fire, your going to get burned..." She smirked and then turned back the other way, glacing at Yui. *I know you don't hate Miaka...* And then the tears came, spreading across her cheeks and down to the ground. Suzaku faded only to have her gems glowing brighter than ever. They were reacting to her emotion, her very soul. "Nuriko!" *I almost lost him!!* "Nuriko!!"  
  
Instantly he ran to her finding her willing and ready to be held, but confused by her actions. "What's the matter?!"  
  
"I..." She choked on her words. "I almost lost you..."  
  
"Oh Mirakuru," he smiled. He let her head up to see him and wiped away her tears. He let out a little chuckle and smiled again. "Well, you don't have to worry about anything now, I'm perfectly fine, thanks to you."  
  
She tried to smile. And then hugged him tighter to her. "So glad I finally woke up..."  
  
"Exactly!" Kakusei joined in. "Don't think for a minute that we will let you talk to our beloved Priestess like this." Her confidence was higher that normal. "You challenge her, and you challenge us!" She blinked at herself. "Woh!" She held her head. "Where did that come from?!?!"  
  
"A little thing I like to call Suzaku..." Mirakuru had joined them and was more than ready to fight. "You wanna fight Yui?" She bent her knees and her hands went to fists. "Bring it on!"  
  
"Mm..." Yui backed down. "I can't fight all of them." She looked to Nakago.  
  
He nodded, eyes shut and then smiled. "It'll be my pleasure."  
  
"I'll fight you again!" She concentrated for a moment and then looked to Nuriko.  
  
He nodded, "You can do it."  
  
"K..." She smiled and then felt her energy rise. "Bring it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay," he whispered. "Just let me hold you, Mirako. I almost lost you today, please stay with me a few moments longer." He tightened his grip on her as if she would try to escape from her. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you, Mirakuru." He sighed. "Thanks to you I am still here breathing, feeling, and living. It's a miracle you finally awake to the power that I always knew as inside of you. You're my Miracle, you know that?"  
  
"Nuriko..." she whispered his name with her heart shaking. *What is it?*  
  
"My Miracle..." He smiled and her eyes shined. "My Miracle..."  
  
  
  
Nuriko sat on his bed, alone, cold, and sad. *I can't believe I struck back at the Emperor..." He shook his head and then layed back against the softness of the pillow. *But I did. Even if she is still a virgin, still pure and innocent. He will said it himself, 'I would never take anyone's innocence like that, I would only make love to them, they way I intend to do to Mirakuru, once she is ready for me.' He knew Hotohori all to well. He'd wait as long as he could and then he'd have her. He'd do anything to keep her.  
  
There was no doubt in the warrior's mind that Hotohori loved her as he himself did. No one could deny how Hotohori felt about Mirakuru, no one. But he also loved her. His body began feeling like that of a man when he had first saw her, as the Emperor had said. He felt the overwhelming urge to take her and drive himself into her. But that was not Nuriko's nature, not in the least. He wanted to hold her, but not as her friend, as her only desire, as her man, as her passion, as the one she loved.  
  
"Ryuuen?" The voice he'd grown to love spoke his real name.  
  
"Mirakuru?!" He was surprised to see her especially the way he had treated Hotohori and the fact that she had punched him right in the face. A bruise glazed his face.  
  
"I must have hit you pretty hard, huh?" She smiled slightly.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
The smile disappeared from her face and her eyes met his. "I wanted to ask you something." He sat up as she sat down beside him. Taking his loose hair in her hands she began to braid it which he noticed her calmness.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"...Why did you attack Hotohori?" She asked from behind him, her eyes focused on his hair. His eyes watched her and then he looked down at his hands. They clasped and then released.  
  
"I was angry."  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"No... I hate him for having you. Because I want you for myself. I love you..."  
  
She stopped. The words had finally come out of his mouth. *I love you?!* She froze. *He loves me?????... This wasn't anything I ever expected.* She tied the hair band around the end and she felt his hands against her shoulders, pushing her down. "Nuriko?..." She begged him not to, silently she cried Hotohori's name, but part of her cried Nuriko's name. His lips claimed hers and she didn't push away. *I don't know what to do anymore, I've lost all sense.*  
  
Present  
  
*To think of her like this seems foolish, to believe that she might feel the same, is stupid.* He stopped running and fell to his knees, *My only wish is that I am given to chance to love her right, even if Hotohori is good to her too, I want to try.* Bringing his hand to his eyes, he brushed away the tears. "But I guess it's okay to love her as my friend too, after all, I haven't completely lost her," he said aloud, "Still she is like my best friend. And no matter how hard or tough it is, how much it hurts, or how much I want differently, I want her to be happy." He smiled and stood up and looked up at the Sakura blossoms. "I will stand by you." 


	17. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 17: Ghosts of the Past  
  
  
"Hotaru no chibi… Little Firefly," A sexual voice said to Kenjitsu, but there was a sadness there that wasn't usual. "Daikonsen…"  
  
Fragrances tickled the girl's nose and slowly her eyes opened to see Tenshi looming over her. His red hair hung in his eyes and his eyes pierced the brief measurement between them. "Tenshi?" She felt his knees at the sides of her hips and his hands at her waist. Her face flushed when he came closer and kissed her nose. "Tenshi…"  
  
"I've missed you," he brushed her hair out of her eyes, "And we need to talk." Her eyes sparked.   
  
"About what?" She attempted to sit up but he pinned her in place. "Tenshi!" She frowned at him, but as she struggled she noticed a soft fabric slipping down her body and gasped when she saw that she was completely nude. "Ah!"  
  
"Don't try to get away, it's useless." The way he said it scared her and she gasped as he allowed his body to settle on top of her. He was naked too, but she didn't no how to react when their bodies touched. The arms of this angel forced her even closer to her. "I've been thinking of you, and my sleep is restless, because I'm drowning like this, and I won't pull through without you by my side."   
  
"Ten—" He slipped his tongue into her mouth and with each sweep she fell deeper and deeper under his spell. Kenjitsu kissed him back, and then slowly adjusted to the alien experience with such ease that the man thought it was possible that they had down this once before, maybe in her thoughts, maybe in his, maybe in both. *Tenshi,* she breathed and then immediately rekindled the kisses.   
  
He pulled away, seemingly dazed with passion and her. His cheeks had reddened his eyes starry. "Do you love Tamahome?"  
  
"What?!" She hesitated. "Tamahome? I—I don't know what you mean."  
  
"It's so simple Daikonsen, do you love Tamahome, yes or no?" For a person of his status he was pretty jealous of a mortal. Then again everyone seemed to have a thing for the young man.   
  
"I guess in a way I do." She licked her lips, tension growing as she realized what he was asking, what she knew she had to say.   
  
"Daikonsen--" He frowned at her his eyes turning darker by the second.  
  
"No! Tenshi! I don't love him!" She shook her head and struggled to get away from him. "I love you, I love you Suzaku!!!!"  
  
"Wha--What did you call me?" Tenshi's eyes widened.  
  
"Suzaku..." She whispered his name her eyes turning away. In fact it was true, Tenshi, Suzaku, they were one in the same. And then she looked back at him with a smile. Kenjitsu licked her fingers and brought them to his forehead. The skin colored powder was cleared and the charater of the chinese pheonix was beneath it. She held him as she kneeled infront of him.   
  
"Hotaru..."  
  
"Suzaku... Aishiteru... Aishiteru... I love you..."  
  
His eyelids grew heavy and their lips brushed, and he took in what she said... "Hotaru no chibi... Aishiteru... Toyume Daikonsen... I love you..." The god pulled this mortal to him and their lip met. *No matter what, promise me... Promise me... That because of who I am... You will not see me differently...*  
  
*It didn't even cross my mind, Suzaku...* He gasped, never knowing a human could have such powerful emotions, and he didn't quite understand this thing called love, but he liked it. "Tenshi," she said as they drew back, "I want to stay with you, tonight..."   
  
"Alright koi..." He smiled and he leaned into her body, forcing her to her back. "Tonight it is..." He kissed each of her gems, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and then her mouth. "Help me pierce the darkness, Hotaru... And like an angel watching, meet me when you're dreaming..."  
  
"Hai, Houou..."  
  
  
  
"Hotaru no chibi" means Little Firefly.  
"Hotaru" means Firefly.  
"Aishiteru" means I love you.  
"Tenshi" means Angel.  
"Koi" means lover.  
"Hai" means Yes.  
"Houou" means Pheonix.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Daikonsen's eyes flashed opened hearing a loud sound not to far from her. The sound came from the emotional brunette. Mirakuru had slammed her fist into the wall of the palace. "Mirakuru!" Any sense of sleepiness was gone and she stumbled to her friend. "Mirakuru!!"  
  
Again, as if Daikonsen's voice was unheard, she drew her bruised fist back and and harder then before slammed it against the denseness. The girl's arm drove into the wall slightly, but blood spotted the ground, then poured onto it. Navy eyes focused on the wounded limb with concerntration. Her gems blinked violently and a red energy surrounded her, but still she continued with the torture. Clenching her hand into a fist, red liquid slide down from her palm.   
  
"Mirakuru!" Daikonsen finally reached her, and caught the girl's arm before she could do more. "What the Hell are you doing?" Frustration and confused sang out in her voice.   
  
"Leave me alone, Daikonsen." She pulled away and stepped back. Their eyes locked for a moment, a sound came from her throat, "Hmm." Then she turned her back and walked away. After a few seconds, she stopped, again her arms slammed into the wall.   
  
Daikonsen was behind her then, and she forced her eyes to hers. A hand slapped Mirakuru's face and the right side reddened. Their eyes stayed together for another moment, but she then turned away and continued walking.   
  
"Hurting yourself won't solve anything!!" Still the Lady of Prayer did not look back. "Nuriko loves you yes, but don't you think this will make the situation worse." And she continued. "Damn you! You're an ignorant bitch, you're acting like a child: throwing tempertantrums and being foolish. Is that what you want Hotohori to see?!?!"  
  
Finally Mirakuru stopped. Her back still turned. "Why do you persist?"  
  
"You're my best friend, that's what I'm suppose to do."  
  
"Mm." She looked over her shoulder, tears streaming down her face, a smile on her lips. "This way I don't feel the other pain inside."  
  
"Don't run away from it, face it, I'll hold you up if you need me to."   
  
Mirakuru ran back to Daikonsen, clinging to her for support. "Stand by me, that's all I ask. I know how pathetic I am, but I never wanted to hurt him. I don't like hurting people I care about it."   
  
"Of course. Promise me you won't hurt yourself again."  
  
"Okay," she whispered.  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"I promise." They sunk to their knees and Daikonsen held Mirakuru tightly to her, hoping no one would see them. The others didn't need to see her like this.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Chichiri?" Saikyo asked at a whisper, for some reason terrified of the person's identity. She clung tightly to Chichiri, closer then she had ever allowed herself to hold him. Chichiri's right arm held her in place and he skimmed the horizen with his one star of an eye.   
  
"Who are you?" The dust cleared and a once thought dead figure stepped forward. Chichiri exhaled sharply. The woman approached them. She was slightly taller then Saikyo, maybe 5'5" or 5'6", but was older, atleast 22. "Kouran..."  
  
Suddenly the Lady of Strength heard her heart beat, and she was filled with a fear she had never known before. *Kouran... Chichiri's... Fiancee...*   
  
"Oh Houjun..." Kouran sighed. "Is this what happened as you tried to save Hikou?" She reached to touch the scar that had once been his left eye. For a moment he savored the touch of her hand, but then drew back. "Houjun..."  
  
"You're not Kouran!" Chichiri shouted. "She died six years ago!" He backed away, and Saikyo was gently forced away.   
  
"But I'm right here in front of you." Her eyes were a dark green, her hair brown. "You can see me, hear me, feel me--" She forced her lips upon his. "Taste me."  
  
Before Saikyo could interrupt the kiss, Chichiri pushed Kouran away, leaving a distraught look on her face. "Don't you get it?!" Tears streamed down his face. "I don't love you. You are just a distant memory, I had almost fogotten! Just leave me be, don't you see I am happy as I am!!"  
  
"Houjun!" Kouran shook her head in disbelief. "No! I love you! I love you! I never loved Hikou! I love you! I love you, Houjun!"  
  
"His name is Chichiri." Saikyo said with spirit ringing in her voice.   
  
"Hmm?!" Kouran's eyes focused on those of the vibrant young woman.   
  
"He's a Suzaku Warrior. Destined to protect the Priestess of Suzaku." Kouran's eyes widened, and she turned back to Chichiri.  
  
"Houjun?" He looked away from both of them.   
  
"My name is Chichiri." He then looked back to her, but then turned back to Saikyo's eyes. "She's right." His eye heart filled with endearment for the girl standing beneath his gaze. "And she--she is then one I love now." She accepted the kiss that he placed on her lips but he kept it going, his tongue caressing hers, his soul reaching out for hers. And he got it, he lifted her up into his arms, and carried her away--away from the past he left behind, away from Kouran, and away from the anger he had began to feel.   
  
"Houjun!" Her voice echoed. "Houjun!! Houjun!!" Slowly it faded away and then he would hear Saikyo crying out his name.   
  
"Chichiri..." She shook as she felt him so close to being inside of her again.  
  
"Saikyo..." He whispered, scared of her figuring out the pain he was feeling from going without her for relief for what seemed like an eternity. "I just want to touch you, feel you warm inside again."   
  
A sigh escaped her lips, "All right... But call me by my name tonight." Their arms encircled each other and their eyes locked.   
  
"Densetsu... Aishiteru--" He pushed himself inside of her, and quickly he released inside of her and the pain was gone. He panted, but then his bare back felt the softness of the sheets beneath him, hands laying him down.   
  
Her body almost seemed to float over him, and he watched with intensity as he tried to predict what she'd do next. He couldn't of guessed that her hips would touch his and move with his again. "Aishiteru more than anything."   
  
"Uh... Mmm..." He drew in long breathes and felt incredible pleasure and desire once again. He thought that Kouran was gone from his heart, but when her lips touched his something reopened that hadn't be heard of in a long, long time.   
  
"Give it to me," she whispered in a sexy voice and carried him with wave after wave of pleasure the whole rest of the day, until about noon. But later she knew it would be different. They were leaving to search for the Shinzaho. Nothing could delay them any longer, so they had no choice but to go, but to try, to give it every last breath. And she knew this love would be tested but not just by Kouran, and Seiryuu, but by fate itself. 


	18. My All

Chapter 18: My All  
  
Mirakuru sat comfortably against the seat in the large dining room. "I hope she hurries up, I'm getting impatient," she smiled wishing Miaka would get there so they could start the feast. Hotohori, who was sitting next to her, at the head of the table, glanced towards her. His hand supported his head and his hair was pulled back revealing his startling green eyes.   
  
"That seems to be one of your qualities." He grinned at her with a sexy smile with a secret message of 'Just wait until I get you alone again.' She flustered as her face flushed. Mirakuru found herself pulling the Emperor away from the table. Nobody really noticed except the curious eyes of Daikonsen.   
  
*You're gonna find the battles ahead even harder then the internal ones you're fighting now, Miraku-chan.* She followed with her glare as the king allowed the girl to lead him to where ever it was they were headed. *But he really does love you,* she smiled at the last sight of the Emperor's robes. Nuriko sat across the table from her. She smiled at him, "What's up?"   
  
He came out of his dream world. "Hmm." He blinked and absorbed her words. "Oh! Nothing." He smiled back. His violet eyes met hers and they burned.   
  
"Huh?" She said to herself, surprised with his unusual calmness. She watched the way his eyes looked at where Mirakuru was just sitting, it was different, unlike the warmth she usually saw, but what a guardian angel might look like. Her eyes followed Chichiri and Saikyo as they walked in. Chichiri's aura didn't have that usual glow and neither did Densetsu's.   
  
"Well look who it is." Tamahome teased. "The guards were getting quite a show this morning, weren't they Chichiri?" Chichiri just looked at him but didn't say anything. "What?"  
  
Nuriko hit him over the head. "Just leave them alone, they both look exhausted."  
  
He rubbed the side of his head with a large hand. But he came closer to his face with his and with a touch of his hand to his back he whispered. "Just like the way I'll make Miaka."   
  
Saikyo blushed even harder then Mirakuru had down and Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Nuriko let out a laugh.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"I wish we hadn't been interrupted earlier." Mirakuru shied her eyes away from his and admitted her feelings to him, but it was hard for her to do so. "Maybe we would still be together, or maybe in your room. Maybe we'd still be--"  
  
"I know..." He pulled her into his arms. "I know, more than you could ever imagine." He sighed and allowed her closer. "You really are still a little girl... But I'll change all that..." His voiced hissed into her ear.   
  
"Hotohori, I want you," she dared to whisper, her cheeks painted with a soft pink.   
  
"Then let me have you..." He muffled against her hair. Her hands slipped up to his arms and then to his hands. Taking his hand she began to run, still he followed, and she led him to his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
By the time the had reached his chambers tresses of his hair were flying free. They entered the luxurious room with speed and as they crossed the floor she pushed him to his back against his bed. "I want you inside of me," the sternness in her voice scared him, but he closed the gap between them with his arms.   
  
"Dear girl," he murmured. "Aishiteru... As the others travel in search of the Shinzaho of Genbu, I want you to stay with me. We can get married, I'll make you my bride, my wife, my Empress."   
  
"Stay!" She shivered and drew back. "I didn't even think about it."   
  
"I cannot leave Konan, I am the Emperor."   
  
"But, I want you to be with me." As if she could no longer support her face she put it on his chest and laid down next to him.   
  
"And if I were an ordinary man I would be. I have my responsibilities, so I cannot go. Stay with me Mirakuru."   
  
*Hotohori...* She clung to him wanting so badly to stay, but wanting even more to help with the war ahead. Indecision filled the room and her heart, as well as her mind. Her better judgement said to go, he can wait. Her heart said she should go, he'll always be the one. But why did she so badly want to stay in these warm arms. Nuriko. The warrior called "Willow," the strength of a thousand and the heart of no man before him. She knew she'd get caught up in him again, caught up in same frustration as before.   
  
"With you I want to spend, the rest of my life." Lifting her up into his arms, she snuggled up against his body. "Will you allow me to keep you with me?"   
  
"I have to go with them." Mirakuru wanted to cry but she wouldn't show it. "No matter how much I want to stay, I can't."   
  
"Then let me--" Before he could think any further he began to act, his hands reaching to undress her. "--Touch your body." Their bodies switched positions and he looked down at her nude body with a need she feared. "You're so beautiful, almost to perfect to touch." There was nothing she could say, he made her feel beautiful, and wanted, and loved. "I want just one night with you... I want to feel your body next to mine..."  
  
"Hmm..." Some how tears began creasing her cheeks and be grew startled.   
  
"What is wrong?"   
  
"Nuriko said those things to me too," she finally said after a moment. His words floated around her hurting heart.   
  
"Mirakuru," he wanted to cry too. His body rested on top of hers but he was still dressed. "Why do you have to mention Nuriko?... Why can't it be just us? I want you to be mine, not his, not ever." Then he sat up and his eyes away from her. "Only one man can truly love you." There was ruffling sounds as she moved around for her panties and bra. She slide her school uniform top over her body to hid as much as she could, as well as her red skirt. "And I cannot let you go with him."   
  
The headpiece was pulled away from his already loose hair and he set it aside on a table. He stood up, upset with her. *How could she think of Nuriko?* He took a step, then another, and another.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arms went around him and he couldn't move any further. "I have to go! Damn it Hotohori!!!"   
  
(Music starts to play... "My All" Mariah Carey)  
  
"Please, stay with me, I need you right now..." He whispered and she could feel his honesty as tears streaming down his face like rain does on the glass of a window during a thunderstorm. "Do not make me cry..."   
  
"You already are..." she whispered back. "And... so am I..." She paused for a moment and ran a hand through his hair and down his back. He fell backwards just then, into her arms, and into her embrace.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through without you by my side  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her fingers entwined with his and she clenched their hands together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You know I can't stay," she said sadly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far   
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"But..." He sank into her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was the first time he'd ever shown how much he needed her to stay with him, and knew it'd kill him if she didn't. *Hotohori... My love...* She shook her head and she sobbed, he cried even harder.   
  
He'd never cried so hard. "I know this is hard for you, but please, stay... Stay with me, I'll make you my bride... I'll make you my wife, and I'll make you mine. Spend your life with me... If you go--"  
  
"Stop..."  
  
"I will sink into my yearning for you, and if I don't make love to you soon, I'll die."  
  
"Hotohori!" She held him tightly against her body that was being undressed once again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
Give my all for your love   
Tonight  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was inside her, only partially but their desires were stopped from a knock on the door.  
  
"Sire," a guard said, "The Priestess wishes your presence as well as the Lady Mirakuru." Immediately he pulled away and dressed himself. "Shall I tell her you're on your way Majesty."  
  
"Yes, thank you." He whipped away his tears and became angry with himself for crying over a silly little thing. *She'll stay...*  
  
"Hotohori?" The girl said, cheeks flushed with a cherry color, the tears still wet on her face, but she was not crying.   
  
"We best get to the ceremony and I'd like no mention of this to the others." He was distancing himself from her.   
  
"But--" She said and grasp a hold on his waist after she slipped her clothes back on for the second time. "Didn't that mean anything?"   
  
He turned around still pinning his shirt. "We didn't make love." Something told her he was still crying on the inside.   
  
"We almost did. Isn't that enough for now?"  
  
"Mirakuru." His eyes focused on hers and he lifted her up into his arms. Her feet no longer touched the ground. "I love you..."   
  
"I love you, Hotohori... And I swear..." She hid her hurting eyes. "Next time we are together we will..." *But it won't be tonight, because tonight I won't be with you...*   
  
He smiled at her and took her hand as he lead her back to the Dining Room. Uneasily she crossed the room, but with grace and Nuriko's eyes followed hers. Their eyes met and she sent a silent message to him. 'I'm leaving Hotohori to help with the journey... And I'll be with you...' 


	19. Along Came a Firefly

Chapter 19: Along Came a Firefly  
  
  
"Hotohori.............." A tear fell. "Hotohori.................." A fist clenched. "Hotohori.........................." Gems glew. "Hotohori!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Mirakuru sat up in her bed startled by the dream she'd just had. But no, it wasn't a dream. It was real, the memory from the other day. She'd been left by herself and a knife was in her hand. *It's got to be this way.* Long hair fell to the floor, she watched the strands of her brunette hair drop. *Believe me when I say--I'm not just doing this for Nuriko.* The shorter part now seemed long, against the longer part that slide down her back a little past her shoulders. But then it came up to just below her eyes, as more tresses of hair fell. Silently she crept out of the room and to Nuriko's room. She grabbed a hand full of outfits she prayed would fit her. She changed, padding down her breasts with bandages to make them seem flat. Taking more of the bandages she covered the gems on her wrists. But as she covered the last one, she took a good look at it. The symbol of star in Chinese was reflected. "Hotohori..." She continued to wrap it, but more vigourously this time. Mirakuru knew if she looked at that character for any longer she wouldn't be able to go against Hotohori's wishes and leave with the Suzaku seishi for the journey to Northern country for the Shinzaho.   
  
She stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Umm--" Walking closer to the desk she noticed that their was left over make-up from Nuriko took his sister's name. *Kourin. I know you'd be proud of him.* Taking the darkest blue she could find she applied it to the corner of her eyes. *Wow, I really do look like a guy. I wonder what Mum and Dad would say." She shook her head. *No, I can't think about home now. This is my home. And they were never there anyway. I was always busy with concerts and meetings and photoshots. Unmei? No way, this is my destiny not to be some big shot singer.* She clenched her fists. *They never had time for me.*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"It's really ashame about you not being about to go with them, Majesty." A guard said trying to cheer the man up. "But atleast Lady Mirakuru is here for your confort."  
  
"Highness," another said. "You should really try to smile. The Priestess and the others will be fine."  
  
"I guess you are right." The Emperor said with a soft smile, carring the teddy bear Miaka had left for him and a picture of the whole group. He glanced down at the smiling faces. Green eyes found the bright eyes of his fiancee, and he couldn't help but smile with endearment. *I'm going to make you mine very, very soon. Maybe in the next few nights.*   
  
A nudge came against his chest from a reckless boy carrying a large amount of clothing. "Oh, excuse me!" The voice said. His eyes looked up innocently, slightly hidden beneath brown hair. "Umm--uh... Highness, please," he fell immediately to his knees, "Please forgive my behavior. I did not realize it was you." His eye faced the ground. "I am extremely sorry."   
  
The guards flustered not quite knowing how to react. "Majesty?" The taller one asked.   
  
"It's alright." He reassured them with a grin, and turned to face the boy. "Stand up lad." A hand went to his shoulder. "What is your name?"   
  
"Um--" He flushed.   
  
"Oh never mind." He smiled but couldn't find the boy's eyes. "Please forgive me for being in the way."  
  
"You've always been so kind," a now girlish voice said.   
  
"Huh," Hotohori blinked. *Wait a minute.*   
  
He threw his arms around Hotohori and his heart cried out for him. "Mm..." His knees bent and he struggled to lift him but still soared into the air. Landing on a roof he could still the guards cursing him.   
  
"What's the meaning of this?!" But the Emperor couldn't get a response even if he tried. The boy's soft lips claimed his, one hand pulled the head piece from his hair letting the long forest green tresses fall, and the other clasped his hand.   
  
*Soft lips. Soft, luchious lips. Like ripe peaches in the spring.* He wanted to hold the boy's face, to keep him close to him. *This is--*   
  
"Hotohori," the boy said, and he found why he wanted to do those things. Blue eyes looked up at him.   
  
"Mira--" It was not a boy, not at all, it was his lover, his fiancee. Mirakuru hushed him with her fingertips. "Your hair," he said touching it.   
  
She could not refuse that touch, not the gentleness and the warmth. She could not deny that need to hold him, but she wouldn't do it. "Pretend you don't know me."  
  
"Hmm." He blinked with surprise.   
  
"I pray to the heavens to try to save this soul." She touched her chest, just above her heart. "'Cause this sweet little angel is not the girl I know." And then to her surprise his hand touched over hers. "Huh!?!?"  
  
He touched his lips to hers, so gently, so precious, so perfect. He drew away and it seemed to end to quickly. But she was breathless. He gripped her hand tighter. "This sweet little angel needs to rest her wings."   
  
"Hotohori," she whispered, fighting back painful tears. She knew he wanted her to stay, knew how desperately he needed her, but she just-- She could hear the guards coming closer and began to get nevous. Turning her head she could see them out of the corner of her eye. Turning back she looked up at him for a silent, intense moment. Mirakuru pulled him to her, and whispered to him. "I love you," but she was running away before he could say anything. "I'm sorry..."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I really wish it didn't have to be this way," she said to herself aloud. Not everybody had seen her sneak on the boat, actually only Chichiri and Mitsukake, but neither one had said anything, so she was safe stay in her room a few hours by herself. Every now and then she'd hear a laugh or footsteps near her room, but no one had come in. She felt more at ease that way, being alone. She missed talking to them though, so she went to get dressed and prepared for the commotion she knew she'd get. She knew how disappointed Tamahome would be in her for leaving Hotohori by himself, and how much Tasuki would mock her for not staying with him. 'What's the matter?! Were you afraid to be alone with him by yourself?' She hated arguing with him, especially with all the other chaos already going on.   
  
Kouran had insisted to go with the seishi, and it upseted Saikyo and Chichiri. Although Kouran and Chichiri had started to talk more, he never felt comfortable for that long of a time. A long look of sadness would cross her teary, forest green eyes. *Houjun...*   
  
She never talked to Kouran but she understood that she did love Chichiri, but those eyes. Those eyes--they didn't seem human.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The door slide open with the force of her hand. Immediately she heard a whinning at her feet. "Tama." She picked up the cat and cuddled him to her chest. "You knew I was here didn't you?" She smiled and pat his head. "Silly cat," she grinned as her purred contently.   
  
"Mirakuru?" A familiar voice said. Miaka's eyes found hers.   
  
"Miaka!" She blinked with surprise.   
  
"What are you do--" She through her arms around Mirakuru. "I didn't know you were here."   
  
Mirakuru seemed surprise with the hug. "Yeah... I am!" She faked a smile. Miaka and her stood at equal height but her friends was a month or so older. There was an awkward moment of silence until Miaka dared to blurt out:  
  
"Hungry?" Miaka's smile seemed to be always on her face.   
  
*Miaka...* "Um, ah, yeah," she blushed and followed Miaka down the halls. Tama was still in her arms so when she spotted the rest of them he jumped from her and ran to Mitsukake. His eyes looked down to Mirakuru.  
  
"Good to see you Mirakuru," the rest of the seishi looked up, Nuriko's eyes the most startled.   
  
"Hi," she just wanted to go back and run to Hotohori, but she couldn't. She felt weak, so small and helpless. The eyes of all of the warriors focused on her. Dressed as a man, hair short, breast padded down, wrists covered in bandages to hid the gems, she felt the alienation beginning to accure.   
  
"You look like a man," Tasuki bluntly pointed out. "What the--?"   
  
"Why did you--" Saikyo stepped bravely ahead to touch the girl's hair. Those dark crimson eyes followed those of sea blue. The question was answered. *I understand.*  
  
*Do you think it's all right?* She asked slightly.   
  
"That's up to you to decide. Another grey area."   
  
"Something like that."   
  
She went to sit down, but before she could Daikonsen's hand whipped across her face. "What the hell are you thinking?" Chiriko jumped at her sudden temper. "You left Hotohori!!!"   
  
"Daikonsen," Shinjitsu stated plainly.   
  
"No," she snapped, "You did the same to Tasuki!!!!" Shinjitsu turned her head away after absorbing what she had said. She turned back to Mirakuru who was holding her cheek. "You know he's already been hurt one too many times. You're being so pathetic. Listen to your common sense Mirakuru!!"   
  
"Leave me the hell alone!!!" She jumped back from Daikonsen's reach. "You have no right!" They girls argued but it had never gotten this bad. Before she could slap her back, Tamahome caught her hand.   
  
With a stern look, he glared at Mirakuru. "Don't fight, we're all on the same side."   
  
"Umm," she frowned back and then backed away and sat on the other side of the room near Chichiri. Her energy rose, as it usually did when she was angry. the curtains in the room began to singe. A flame started on one and immediately Mitsukake smothered it.   
  
"You should come in the other room with me," Nuriko said and pulled her from the group. The curtains went back to normal, but not without ash on the floor. The water outside seemed to be the opposite of the fire inside. The boat rocked against the current and Daikonsen stormed away from them.   
  
"They're gonna destroy the ship like that," Miaka pointed out.   
  
"I thought those two were really close," Kouran said as she stood.   
  
"They are," Chiriko said intently. "I don't understand what's going on, but obviously it's got to do with his Majesty. It's come to my understanding that Mirakuru has become very depressed lately. I heard the sound of her fist against the hard walls of the palace. Later I passed by that way and to my surprise there were cracks in the stone."  
  
The seishi jumped at his statement. "She--" Mitsukake shook his head and held his forehead in the palm of his hand. "That's not her humanly ability."  
  
"What are you saying Mitsukake?" Chichiri said immediately, standing up fiercely.  
  
"He means she's not using her powers properly. Out the four women warriors of Suzaku, Daikonsen, with her sword, Densetsu with her strength and bow, and Shinjitsu with rising abilities and potential for greatness, Mirakuru is the chi soldier. Meaning," Tamahome continued, "She's kind of a combination between Hotohori and myself. She can channel her energy in prayer and thoughts and she can create energy and use it as a weapon."   
  
"She's channelling her energy wrong, and it's no wonder, she's been so upset. That kind of stress on her body, is bond to do some serious damage," Shinjitsu pointed out.   
  
"Does anyone have any idea what's up?!" Tasuki blurted out.   
  
There was along moment of silence. But a figure stepped forward. "I do." Daikonsen peered at them from the door way. Apparently she'd burned off her temper and came back to appaulagize. "She's in love with two men--"   
  
Miaka's eyes widened.  
  
"Hotohori and Nuriko..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"That's what it comes down to?" Nuriko asked as he closed the door behind him. "You fighting with you're best friend?" He glared at her. "What are you turning into?"  
  
"She's a bitch," the soft and helpless sound in her voice said otherwise. His eyes followed hers even though she tried to look away. They hadn't been alone in along time, and it seemed alien to him, but so familiar to her. Everynight she'd see him, even as she lay in Hotohori's arms, even as his breathing hit her neck, even as he reached so lightly to touch her in sensitive places, she could still see Nuriko, still see his face, his eyes, his lips on hers. She loved Hotohori, of course but still she cared so deeply for Nuriko. *What's wrong with me?!?!... You can only love one man,* she told herself. *I love Hotohori!! I love him, I do!!!...... I do...* she repeated.   
  
"Stop this! You just keep putting up more and more walls around yourself, don't you see how worried we all are about you," he kneeled down in front of her knees, because of her place on the bed. "Chichiri, Tamahome, Chiriko, Daikonsen, Mitsukake, Miaka, Kakusei, Densetsu, Tasuki, myself we're all so worried. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I'm you're friend, remember? It's me, just me. Nuriko--Ryuuen--it's me. Ryuuen, or Nuriko of the Suzaku Seishi."  
  
"Ryuuen..." She tried not to but she did--her arms pulled the man to her. "I'm so confused."   
  
"Because of me? Yes--that's it, my feelings for you." He was not afraid to be honest as he held her.  
  
"Uh-huh," she pulled him closer. "I love you both, you and Hotohori, more then anything. Everybody's been so good to me. Their all like my big brothers, Mitsukake, Chichiri, Tasuki, Tamahome. Chiriko like a little brother and Densetsu, Kakusei, and Daikonsen, and Miaka, my sisters. I'm finally not the only child in my family. You eleven are my family." She smiled feeling the love from them all. We are the children of Suzaku, we all must stay together.   
  
"You're right about that," his voice was calm. "We are a family, and we'll always be together, all of us, everyone."   
  
"That's right," Densetsu said walking in from the enterance. "We will always be the Suzaku Seishi, protecting the Priestess, fighting side by side." She sat down on the left side of Mirakuru.   
  
"There's no other way we could be, we are all share the same destiny," Chichiri climbed on the bed behind her and touched his hand on Densetsu's shoulder. "We all share the same fate."  
  
"We live, for the soul purpose, of protecting Miaka," Tasuki sat on the right side of bed. The others followed. "Look, it's a party!" It was the first time Tasuki had smiled since Kakusei broke it off with him. Life filled his eyes, and a wonder filled hers she stood right behind him. Chiriko stood next the Tasuki and the kneeling Nuriko. With each life force that entered the promise of Suzaku, the power of hope, grew.   
  
"Tasuki..." Mirakuru smiled at him and turned her eyes to Chiriko.  
  
"We have to be ready for the battles ahead," he smiled and he watched Tamahome and Miaka.  
  
Tamahome's hand settled across Miaka's back as she kneeled beside her love, who sat next to Densetsu. "There will be no fighting on this team, here me?"  
  
Miaka nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, and as soon as we get that straight we can all go eat. I'll cook!" She through a hand in the air. Sweat drops appeared on everyones' forehead.   
  
Nuriko gave her a soft tap, but for him that was like a punch. "I'll cook," he laughed.   
  
Mitsuakake knelt close to Chichiri, with Tama on his shoulder. "I can get some herbal tea ready. But that's besides the point, Mirakuru, you must pull through this cloudy area. No matter who you decide between, nothing will ever change."  
  
"Yes, Hotohori and Nuriko both will still are for you, no matter what happens," Daikonsen said softly standing next to Kakusei. "And I'm sorry about before."  
  
"It's alright." Mirakuru smiled sweetly. Daikonsen smiled back.  
  
A silence fell over the room and Kakusei's heart filled with joy, and suddenly she couldn't help herself, "Now it's a party!!!!!" Tasuki's eyes fell upon her, and so did the eyes of the others.   
A sharp breath exhaled from her lungs and she choked. "Umm," Tasuki stood up, Nuriko slide out of his way and Shinjitsu backed up, her bare legs hitting to wall suddenly. *I know that look.*  
She gasped at the touch of his hands against her shoulders. He dropped to fan at his feet and kicked it out of the way.   
  
Mirakuru looked to Miaka who seemed as curious as she. "Ten bucks--bet you they kiss."  
  
"You're on!" Mirakuru grinned not taking the bet seriously. Tamahome's eyes lit up.  
  
"Money?" Miaka saw his attention spane had worn off and decided to get him focused on something else.   
  
"Tamahome," she said softly.   
  
"Hmm?" He turned to her and their eyes met. Suddenly it didn't seem to be important to get his mind of money. *Miaka...* He smiled and gently he stood up taking her hand as he helped her to her feet. "Let's go somehere."   
  
"Ok." She shyly followed and they exited the room.   
  
Chiriko watched them leave. "We better do the same." He motioned for the others to follow. Mitsukake grinned as he left and everybody else watched the two as they exited.  
  
"We're all alone now." Tasuki's serious side showed. Slowly his hands cupped to her cheeks. "Is there anything you want to say to me?" He was hoping she'd cling to him, beg for his warmth and love, and surrender herself to him. But as things would go, it was never that easy.   
  
"No," she feared his power over her. On her face was written only subtly 'I'm so, so sorry.' One hand slide into her hair the other stayed in place. His fingertips touched her lips and her mouth wet dry. She couldn't fight how her body was reacting but she tried to fight the pending emotions flooding back to her. "Stop."  
  
He did and his hands fell against his sides. The girl stood only at 5'4", so he was a good 6 inches taller than she. "Alright, if that's the way you want to play it," he looked away. "I won't touch you."   
  
She didn't answer, but stared with an emptiness in her eyes. She felt his saddness drowning him, his sorrow killing him, his grief eating away at his spirit. Her dark brown eyes looked at his clothing: A gray shirt, cut at the elbow, with a red boarder, tied at his waist with a darker red sash, and another shirt beneath that the color of her school uniform top, a navy blue. His pants were black, and his boots, black as well.   
  
"I won't touch you anymore," he backed slowly away and his eyes were shadowed. "I won't touch you if you don't want me to..." Disappointed filled his words. "I feel so awful, for all those times I tried--uh--" He seemed to be hesitant. "And what those men did. I have to live with the fact that I wasn't the first, but tell me atleast this--"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Was I--Was I the first man to love you?!?!" He cried finally and looked up at her with tears forming in his eyes. He then whipped them away and looked down at his hands. "Funny..." He said with a saddened smile. "I thought that I could make you understand." His hands went to fists. "But I guess not. I underestimated you: you're need to be strong on your own. I understand, I'm the same way. I get you. Yeah. I get the reason." But his body shook beneath her gaze. "But there's one thing different between you and me--" He looked back up at her, his cheeks flushed with tears and his eyes reddened. "I'll tell you openly... You have my heart... So don't hurt me..." He continued, coming to the revelation. "You mean everything to me..." His head tipped downward and he stood helplessly, almost like a doll.   
  
"Uhhhhhh........................" She gasped at his remark. *No one--no one has ever said anything like that to me. No one...* She was fighting the tears that wouldn't come. Somehow she didn't cry even though her heart was screaming. The diamond fan at her feet caught her attention. *Tasuki's fan.* She bet to pick it up, and looked at her reflection in it as she did. *His weapon.* Tasuki seemed dead, an inanimite object. Without hesitation she embaced the tession into her arms. *His heart and soul go into this everytime he uses it, he's the most couragous and passionate person I know... And I was the one who broke his spirit...* "I killed your spirit," she whispered in a longing way.   
  
He looked up at her with tears, but didn't say anything.  
  
"And I'm so sorry for that..." She said with her eyes welling. "I'm just not the one for you."   
  
He stood straight up suddenly and cried, "What the hell are you talking about?! Of course you are!!" He clenched his hands into fists. "You and you alone!!!" He took the girl into his arms. "Damn it! You didn't break my spirit and I have never blamed you. You're just being yourself and that's what I want you to do." The fan slipped from her grasp. "Just let me know you, let me see your heart!!!.................. That's all I ask..."   
  
"Tasuki?...."  
  
"That's all I want... Let me love you..." He whimpered and forcered her closer.   
  
".....You were.... the first man.... to love me....... ever......" She whispered softly, "And you are the first man I have ever loved... and last..."   
  
"Uhh!!!!!" he gasped and stared into space for a moment. His strong arms pulled her closer to him. "Aistiteru Kakusei."  
  
And without hestiation, "Watashimo aishiteru Tauski... (I love you too)"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*I can't believe he--he left me alone like he did.* Daikonsen looked up at the ceiling, the waves slowly rocking her to sleep. Suzaku had not joined her the previous night as he had promised. She wondered if something had happened or if he had abandon her. *Tenshi...* she silently called to him. *I want to know every part of you... Aishiteru... Tenshi... Tenshi..................................... Ten--shi...................* She whipped away a solitary tear and the sense of hope was fleeting.   
  
Dark eyes watched from a hidden place. The flashed at the tears and cried silently out for them to stop. *I get a feeling I can't explain, whenever your eyes met mine. My heart spins in circles and I lose all sense and reality...* He felt ashamed of himself for not coming the other night and damned himself for disappointing her. If he was only a regular man, and not a god, it would be so much easier for them to be together. *If only I could be, just that...*   
  
She sat up suddenly. Her movement caught her attention. She looked around the room, her eyes skimming over everything, taking everything in.   
  
*She senses my presense...* Daikonsen moved her legs slowly to the side of the bed and stood up. The light, sky-colored hair was tied up into a ponytail and she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She stood frozen in time for a few moments and cunningly turned around. By the time she had completed the full 360 degress a sword was in her hands.   
  
Her eyes looked like stars underneath lowered brows and her teeth were clenched together. "Who's there?" Defensively she prepared to strick anyone who may appear before her.   
  
*Hotaru...*  
  
Suddenly there was an intense dizziness in her head and she held her forehead in her hands, dropping the sword. The spell shot through her like a needle, sharp but hardly painful. "Uhh..." She shook her head back and forth. *What's going on?!?!* she asked herself and then clapsed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gomen nasai... I'm sorry..." Daikonsen heard and a face was above her. Everything was blurry, but it became more in more clear. "I'm... so... so sorry." Clearer still... Tenshi... Houou... Suzaku...  
  
"Suzaku!!!" She sat up but fell backwards. "Umm..."  
  
"That spell was kind of hard on you... Sorry about that. He looked away and continued with, "You waited for me last night, didn't you..."   
  
"Suzaku..." Arms pulled him closer in one swift move. "Don't worry about anything!" she cried. "Just stay with me... Stay with me!!! Don't leave me again. I want to be with you. I love you... I want you... I want to be one with you... I want to be one with the passion and love and desire and fire and one with your soul!!!!!.........................................."  
  
"Hotaru?!?!" He breathed hard. *Daikonsen........................* His eyes were wide, surprised, confused... His heart warming.  
  
"Love....................... Devotion.................. Feeling.................... Emotion..........................................." She pulled him closer. "Don't be afraid to be strong.............. Don't be to proud to be weak................." She then closed her eyes and and placed her lips over his. They were on another plain of exsistence. Somewhere not known by humans and untouched by the gods. They were both in the purest state--no clothes to sheild them. They couldn't hide. Even a he, as a god, had feelings. No one knew that, no one had any idea, but then a firefly came along and lit up the night. Just like a star....... And she whispered... "Just believe in destiny................................"  
  
"Uh...." They both said in merely a breath as they joined in a dance of mind, body, heart, and spirit. It was more than just heat, it was much more than passion, than desire, than urge, than understanding, than compassion, than anything. It was emotion--of the purest kind--love......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tasuki breathed a bit and Kakusei looked up at him. She smiled at him, in the sweetest way she'd ever had. Her head and hand rested on his chest. She reviewed her kisses upon his neck and he held her hand. They had made love over and over and over again that night and she felt sore, satisfied, and very weak with love.   
  
"I'm only happy when I'm with you. I only feel good when I'm talking to you. And I'm the best when your near me." Kakusei muffled her voice against his hair as her lips nibbled into his skin, her tongue teasing him in sensous ways. Tasuki's arms went around her.   
  
"It's hard to breath... My heart is sinking..."   
  
"No... Not really," she kissed his cheek, "Just touching mine."   
  
"Something like that." He smiled up at the ceiling. "My life force feels unbreakable right now..."  
  
"Mine too... Like I could actually help out when we're in battle."  
  
"Are you kidding?!" He sat up suddenly. "You're the sole reason I am doing this... Not just for Miaka and for my destiny... For you... So that way you can make a wish to Suzaku for what ever you want!"  
  
"Tasuki..." She leaned into his chest and they lay back down. "For me?"  
  
"Yeah..." He paused. "I've been meaning to ask you--what will you wish for?"   
  
"Hmm..." She thought. "I haven't really thought about it. I guess whatever... A good life... I don't know."  
  
"You're holding back," he caught her lie.   
  
"...I guess... To be happy." She then shook her head. "No, that seems selfish."  
  
"No it doesn't..." *What about us? Will we still be able to be together?... Can't she stay with me? Or will we be pulled--* He quickly banished the thought not wanting to think about it any longer.   
  
"It doesn't matter right now," she closed her eyes. "What matters is that we're together again. I'm so sorry I pushed you away."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Tasuki?" she said after a moment.  
  
Still silence.  
  
"Tasuki?" She looked up at him, but his lips were on hers before she could get a good look. He forced himself on top of her, not very gently, and she was on her back with estranged eyes. "Tas--" she cried between his mouth. His tongue took away all the sound left in her throat. It was painful when he drove himself inside and his body moved with fierce motions.   
  
*I don't want you to leave me! I don't! I DON'T!!!!! Kakusei, I need you! You are the only one for me, the only woman I want in my life... So please, don't!*   
  
She watched him with puzzlement and followed his eyes as he moved up and down over her. "Tasuki..."  
  
"That's right," he smiled and sweat poured down his face and body. "My name is Tasuki--of the Suzaku Seven--and I will always protect you. I was born to protect you; it's my destiny." He chuckled, "Heh... And to think I said I hated girls. The thing is... You're a woman and I am a man. We fit perfectly together."  
  
Wrapping her legs around his body she pulled him against her breasts and he froze. With a soft voice she spoke, holding him down, "You don't have to pretend, I'm afraid too. You're not the only one; you're not alone Tasuki."  
  
He was the one in confusion now and he stopped his rough movements. Tasuki's body settled and he began to cry like a child would. He sobbed and allowed his face to be between her breasts. "I...................... I just don't want to lose you.... ever.... I love you.........."  
  
"I love you too, Tasuki." She held him in her arms even as they were still joined. "I do too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Suzaku... This is what they call Heaven?........."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"It's so peaceful... Like... Bliss.... Sweet bliss...."  
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Let's stay like this... Just like this..."  
  
"If only we could... Real life will be calling you back soon and this dream will be over..."  
  
"No... I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you...  
  
"I want to stay here too, but we'll be together again, I can promise you that... So meet me when you dreaming..." He planted a kiss on her eyelids, her mouth, her neck, her cheeks, her nose, and then her forehead and they had identical markings.   
  
"Tenshi..."  
  
"Hotaru..."  
  
"Aishiteru..."  
  
"Watashimo aishi--"  
  
"Daikonsen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamahome burst into the room to see a softly glowing figure floating over Daikonsen's sleeping body. The light was warm and the scene peaceful, but Tamahome had felt the enormous energy and felt there might be danger. The figure was almost like a man, a very tall, large man. His hair was like fire and his eyes the same. The eyes of the flame met Tamahome's, and with a soft sigh, the figure vanished. "What the Hell?!"  
  
"What's going on?!" Nuriko burst in with Tasuki and Kakusei. Kakusei was covered with just a white sheet that was dragging around her feet. Tasuki was bare from the waist up and his pants were barely staying up. "I heard you yell and--" Nuriko, with his hair undone and looking very much like a woman, watched Daikonsen sit up with tired eyes.  
  
"Humm?????" She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at the group standing in her door way, holding the sheets up to cover her body. "Why did you do that Tamahome?!?!" She glared intensely at him. "He knew you were coming and he left. How could you do that?! How could you do that to me?!" She grew angry but the others were just stared with an enigmic look.   
  
"He?" Kakusei asked subtly.   
  
"Yes... Suzaku... He was here... He... He--" She rubbed her head. Nuriko sat next to her and touched her shoulder gently.   
  
"You were just having a dream..." He pulled her into his arms for a light hug. "Now, close your eyes and go to sleep." His voice was soft--so gentle and caring. "There's no point in staying up all night, you will just be exhausted in the morning."  
  
"Is she okay?" Tasuki asked Nuriko as he closed the door behind him. Tamahome was in a dazz, seemingly out of place. His eyes watched nothing, but the few moments he'd seen the fire burning over Daikonsen replayed in his head.   
  
"Yeah--I think so--" Nuriko smiled a little. "Just a dream..."  
  
"But of Suzaku?" Tasuki turned toward them.  
  
"Apparently," Kakusei said with a yawn. "I'm going back to bed." She waved goodbye and Tasuki followed her with hesitation. Nuriko grinned at them and turned back to Tamahome.   
  
"What's up, Tamakins?" Nuriko's grin widened.   
  
"I saw something." His voice was empty--but still frightened.  
  
"You saw something?"  
  
"Yeah... Just before you, Tasuki and Kakusei got there. I saw a spirit, a fire, above Daikonsen's bed. It looked at me. It's eyes were so full of emotion and intensity. But I felt no danger from the presense, but I did feel some kind of enormous energy."  
  
"Hmm. Well--whatever it was it's gone now. I can't feel a thing." He laughed. "But let's get some sleep. I'm really tired."  
  
"Good idea, atleast she's okay." Tamahome brushed the feeling off and finally grinned back at Nuriko.  
  
In a calm voice Nuriko paused,"You really care about her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah... Like my little sister... She's a lot like Miaka, except more mature and more of a woman. Her eyes are incredible, a deep shade of purple, with a mix of red sparks."  
  
"Hmm... She's something, all right." They separated and went back to their rooms. Nuriko's gaze followed Tamahome and watched intently. He let out a sigh,*You care for her more than you think...* The door to his bedroom slide open with a light pull and he entered, gently closing it behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mitsukake lay awake. His thoughts on the noise he had heard that had disrupted his sleep. Tama was snuggled up on his chest and slept contently, unaware of the previous sounds. *I felt it too. That strange, yet powerful presense. I don't know why we didn't all react... Only Tamahome felt, at first, a threat.* His blue eyes pierced the dark room. *His majesty must be lonely by himself. Honestly I see why Mirakuru decided to come, but I wish there was no need for her, that way that poor man wouldn't have to suffer alone.*  
  
"I didn't ever want to leave him alone," a husky voice said from the shadows. He glanced over at the darker area of his room. Tama awoke to the noise and meowed at the presense of the still unknown person without alarm. The cat moved of off the warrior and settled down on the edge of the pillow. Quickly Mitsukake recognized the voice and calmly responed.  
  
"You should be asleep by now." He didn't bother to sit up.  
  
"I couldn't," Mirakuru finally stepped forward and looked down at him with dark eyes.   
  
"I could give you something to help you sleep."   
  
"No, that's all right."   
  
He was silent. His eyes followed her steps and her long, bare, and pale legs shown against the dark walls. The shirt she was wearing beloned to Hotohori; he could tell by the fine weaving and lacey threads. He noticed her breasts were no longer patted down, but didn't think much of it. But he did realise that she couldn't hid her curves and dips.   
  
She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes. "I'm so tired but I can't sleep." She whispered and shivered against the touch of his hand on her arm.   
  
"You don't have to pretend that you're not suffering. I can see from the look in your eyes that you are." Mitsukake smiled slightly in sympathy, as a docter would look on a dying child's last moments. But he was a docter, and she wasn't quite dying, but she was hurting, and he couldn't heal her.   
  
"It's funny how I feel so much but can't say a word..." She gently looked down at Tama and pat his head. She whispered gently,"I'm screaming inside, but can't be heard..." The cat whinned at her words and seemed to understand.  
  
"You're standing on the edge of something much too deep to handle." He allowed her to curl up next to him and settle her face on her chest. "I know you're pain... I've been there too... But you have to choose between the two you love most. My beloved died sometime ago."  
  
"Shouka would be proud of you, Mitsukake..." She gripped his shirt between her fingertips. "If only she could see you now, she'd be so proud." He settled his left hand on her shoulder. Tama layed back down on the other side of the large man. "You've come so far since then and you've helped so many people."   
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"I want to marry Hotohori, but I know it would hurt Nuriko, but if I am with Nuriko, Hotohori will be alone. I will not let him be lonely ever again, I promised him that. But Nuriko--"  
  
"Nuriko would want you to be happy and if his majesty is what makes you happy then that's what he wants. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
"Then stay with him, stay with the Emperor. Marry him, become the Empress, stay with him always!"  
  
"Mitsukake, you're so sure of yourself--How come?"  
  
He paused for a moment, and finally spoke gently looking down at her as he did. "I see the way you look at him and the way he does you. Your auras are both strong, that of a warrior, but together they are absolutely amazing. It's love. Anyone could see that. You love him. He loves you. There's nothing wrong with being together. Live together and spend the rest of your lifes as one."  
  
"That's--" She yawned and her words were muffled out. She had fallen asleep even though she'd just told him she wasn't able to sleep. Perhaps his words had given her strength. No... His friendship had given her strength. *Thank you Mitsukake... You're such a good friend to me.*  
  
"Sleep well, Kibou, the Suzaku Guardian, Mirakuru, the future Empress of Konan." 


	20. Is It Really So Easy?

Chapter 20: Is It Really So Easy?  
  
Daikonsen awoke from her slumber to discover and overwhelming sense of pride surrounding her. She shifted and sat up. As she pulled the sheets away, she spotted a large dark stain in the white clothe. *Blood* She studied it. *I--I am not a virgin anymore.* She couldn't help but smile. *I lost my innocence to an angel.* The dry blood was almost a new confidence in her. She was purely a woman now, no child left to run back too. Daikonsen remembered the incredible passion, pleasure, and love she had felt, remembered the persperation dripping down their faces, the warmth in his eyes, the way his character glowed brighter with each time he rose above her. She remembered the way it felt, every single motion, moving together, as one body, two parts of the same soul. They were one that past night. They were one still in her heart. They were one and she remembered, oh how she remembered.   
  
Seeing the sunlight dancing on the waters surface, she stood at the corner of the the bed. Softly crossing the room, violet eyes caught their reflection as well as her naked body. She was oblivious to the dark eyes staring back at her. Sky colored hair tumbled off her shoulders in wild curls. The tress ended at her waist. A deep red in the mirror caught her attention. Daikonsen gasped at the eyes but then a hand reached out for her and another. Panic filled her senses and immediately her body reacted, struggling and pulling away. "Mmm... Uhh!!!"  
  
The fierce hands encircled and with one last cry she was pulled into the mirror. Her room remained quite and grew dim. Everything happend so fast and so quickly that it took her a moment to breathe. She didn't realize were she was until she opened her eyes. She was in the arms of the God of Love. "Daikonsen."  
  
"Tenshi!" She gasped at his grasp around her. "What's going on?!"   
  
"Nothing... Nothing at all. I just wanted to see you."   
  
"Oh." Her face blushed but a smile creased her lips. *Tenshi.*  
  
He allowed her to step back a little to look up at him. Stepping slowly back her gaze followed up, up, up until it met his face. She'd never seen him stand next to her and he was unbelieveably tall. The young woman would only meet his chest, but what else can you expect from a god. "You are so beautiful."  
  
"Hmm!" She blinked at his remark. Looking down at herself she made a scary revelation--she was nude!! "Uh!" She frowned at herself but he just let out a soft chuckle, watching with amusement as she tried to cover herself.   
  
"Silly chiisai hotaru (the correct way to say "little firefly")." Shaking his head he came closer. "You don't need to hid yourself from me." He planted a kiss on her forehead. The gems reacted and the character of the Phoenix appeared.   
  
"Tenshi--"   
  
"Just--" He came so close, so close... like the wind against your skin in a cool burst of a warm summer breeze. But he wasn't the wind. He was a fire. He was heat, his skin was warm and his touch hot. She thought if she ever tried to run from him, he'd always follow. "I love you..." He covered her mouth with his. A power eclipsed over them and energy ran like wind through her hair sending chills up her spine. A deep colored, crimson dress gently caressed her skin and she felt her long sky blue tresses touch her bare back. The dress was low in the front, lined with a gold silk. The back was extremely revealing touching her hips and then barely covering her bottom. It reached past her ankles in red layers. Her arms were covered with the same material except the sleves were gold. "Aishiteru... Megumi..."  
  
*Goddess...* He had whispered a new name for her. In Japanese "megumi" means goddess. He was a god, she was his love, she was a goddess.   
  
"That is what you are... A Goddess... Are you happy about our dance last night?"  
  
She looked up into Suzaku's eyes secret fires burned there. "You have no idea." He grinned slightly, but that didn't stop her from putting her arms around him. Her head lay against his chest. "I'm so glad it was you... Glad is was you to be the first."  
  
"You are not alone. I'm in love with a mortal, but even though it's against everything, suddenly I don't care. Nothing can change what you mean to me."  
  
"There's a lot that I can say... But just hold me now..." His embraced cradled her very soul.  
*Our love will light the way.*  
  
"It will." He was reading her thoughts.  
  
"Do you have a dream?"  
  
"A dream?" Suzaku asked with ecstasy.  
  
"What do you want most of all?"  
  
"To be human..."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because that way we could be together and no one could say otherwise."   
  
A bittersweet sigh escaped her lips. "Even thought you hold so much glory, you are held by such sadness... But I will be with you... Always..."  
  
"Arigato (thank you), Daikonsen. Aishiteru, Hotaru."   
  
"Watashimo aishiteru, Tenshi." *I want you to be human too. That way we wouldn't have to meet in my dreams. It would be, just you and me, and no one could do anything to stop us.*  
  
*Will love be enough?..................*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"What is it Kouran?" He tried not meet her eyes, knowing what would happen if he did. So much had bottled up inside of him in just that past few days. All those memories returning--kisses, touches, embraces, 'I love you''s. It was enough to make a person commit suicide. He felt like he was going crazy.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment."  
  
"About--"  
  
"Us." She shyly walked around to the front of him. "I wanted to talk to you about us... I know you have a woman in your life now and that you care for her. She can protect you better than I can. She's a warrior, like you. And she is strong--I see that. Densetsu--she loves you too."  
  
"Densetsu is strong. She's the most willful person I know."  
  
"And I see the way you look at her--never the way you looked at me."  
  
*But at one point I did--Kouran...*  
  
"But... I love you... I can't help that, so don't tell me to stop," she hide her eyes beneath her bangs. Chichiri turned suddenly and looked directly at her. He felt guilty--for loving someone else, for loving Densetsu.   
  
In his mind a memory of her came about. She looked up at him and smiled. 'Hi Chichiri! How are you?!' She held a bow in her lap. 'I just got done shooting. Daikonsen is still practicing with her sword. Do you want to sit with me for awhile?' He had answered yes and it ended with them making love on the table. Part of him want to laugh because of how funny that just sounded but then Kouran can into focus.   
  
"I care about you so much, Houjun." Kouran smiled at him weakly but with a proud and confident look in her eyes. "Just think about this, all right? If you still want to be with her and not me, then--" She moved closer. "Just remember that--I love you." Gently she pressed her lips to his, but this time he did not back away. Lightly he kissed her back, but not without an overload of grief.   
  
*Densetsu--forgive me for this.*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where's Mirakuru?" Kakusei asked suddenly noticing her friend wasn't present at breakfast. Tamahome grinned with amusement as he watched Tasuki and Miaka try to see who could eat their food the fastest. Chiriko looked up from a scroll. His teal eyes lit up as they caught the sunlight.   
  
"I believe she's still sleeping. She went through a lot just last night. Poor girl."  
  
"You shouldn't pity her." Nuriko said without much of a smile. His hand supported his head and he looked across the table at the small boy. "She wouldn't like it much. She's stronger then you think. She is going to get through this thing with grace."  
  
"I don't know Nuriko, she's very sensitive, like a child." Tamahome finally spoke up. He watched Miaka look up from her food. "Mirakuru is not exactly a tough fighter--she cries so easily--she fools around--her confidence is not very high--and she's can't even pick between two men."  
  
"She's already chosen--" Daikonsen finally spoke up. Her head was in against the wall and she looked blankly out the window, watching the water. Violet eyes never look away from their place but still she seemed very attentitive. Everyone turned to her. Mitsukake, Chichiri, Mirakuru, and Kouran where the only ones not there. "There's only one man she loves. She will not abandon him, no matter what happens. You shouldn't underestimate her Tamahome!" Finally she turned--her eyes focused with a frighting look towards Tamahome. "You don't even know her!! You're too busy smothering Miaka with kisses and fantasizing about a future with her to even notice how much pain she's in!!!!" Nobody dared speak and for a moment the room was silent. Tamahome looked down at the table, ashamed because she knew she was right. Miaka's hand slipped into his. Surprised, he looked up at her. She smiled and nodded.   
  
"Don't worry, Tamahome," she whispered reassuringly to him.   
  
"You have incredible faith in her," Chiriko stated amused with her show of confidence in Mirakuru.   
  
"Really?! Who'd she pick?" Tasuki stood up excited. "Come on." Nuriko looked down into his lap.  
  
In a calm voice, "If you really want to know if she decided to stay with me or go back to his majesty... then I'll tell you." A soft smile creased Nuriko's lips, he looked up with reassurance in his eyes. "All my life I have waited for someone who would just be my friend, for me--before it was because I was a woman and the way my face looked. They saw frality and weakness there. And then I was, be even now I'm not over my sister's death. That's why I became her--Kourin. I guess I felt that if I pretended to be her she was still with me." Even though his words were sad it was strong and the smile stayed in place. "Finally the Priestess came and she found his Highness, Tamahome, and myself. She was the one who figured me out. And then it became harder for me to admit my masculity. It's not like I was really gay or anything. Of course at the time I cared very much for the Emperor and Miaka got in the way of that. But after--I soon realized that I never loved him. Every woman in the herim said that she loved him, but none had ever really knew the man. He never visited the herim, no matter how many pretty girls there were. He did love you Miaka--very much; but I think it was the legend of the Priestess that he really loved. Mirakuru is the only one who has every truely loved Hotohori and I say his name with respect. I confinced myself that my feelings for her were strictly like brother and sister, but then I couldn't resist..." Nuriko took a soft breath. "I remember how hurt I was I saw those two together. I knew what they were going to do but that didn't stop my tears. Later I promised myself that I would always protect her no matter what." He put his hand on Daikonsen's shoulder who appreicated his devotion. "I want her to be happy--and she can be happy and safe--in the arms of the Emperor."  
  
Tasuki fell backwards into his seat. "Whoa! I hate all this lovey dovey crap." He grinned and placed his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes he spoke with crude humor. "I hate girls--so I have nothing to worry about."  
  
Densetsu chuckled, looked to Kakusei, and then smirked. "Uh-huh," sarcasim rang supreme.  
  
Miaka laughed but Tamahome didn't even react. She patted Tasuki on the back. "Don't worry Tasuki--we won't complain about all the noise coming from your room last night."  
  
"Huh?!" Kakusei blinked and then her face reddened. Laughter broke out in the room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally the noise had died down and everyone had settled. The subject of the shinzaho came up.   
  
"So what exactly are we looking for?" Nuriko scratched his head. "Some kind of gem or something?"  
  
"I think it might be something that was of sentimental value to the Priestess of Genbu," Chiriko thought for a second. "Yes--that makes the most sense."  
  
"Her name was Tokiko, right?" Tamahome asked. "The Priestess of Genbu."  
  
"Yes--Over two hundred years ago, I believe." Chiriko continued.  
  
"Whoa! The book is that ol--" Densetsu jumped when she felt a kick on her shin. Daikonsen glared at her from across the table.   
  
*They don't know their characters in a book.*  
  
*Uh?! Oh--* She rubbed her leg. *That hurt, ya know.*  
  
*You're sounding more like Chichiri everyday.*  
  
Densetsu let out a soft giggle. Daikonsen grinned with amusement.  
  
"So--something that was precious to the Priestess?" Kakusei spoke up finally.  
  
"Genbu is the Beast God for the northern country of Houkon--and he is the god of ice," Tasuki added.  
  
"Okay--um," Miaka thought--but it was useless. "Oh--I got a headache now."  
  
Nuriko laughed at her silly remark his mood had changed drastically everyone had noticed. Seems he'd given up on Mirakuru but hadn't he already, many times before? He got lost in those intense eyes of hers.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn't like her to be stuck between two guys--she had never encountered this problem before. Even when they were older and started the band Densetsu got most of the male attention. She was cute and confident and mature and sexy. And here she was with a band of three middle schoolers. That was three years ago, they'd beng together in Unmei that long.   
  
They'd all grown up since then. But the relationships between the four stayed the same. Densetsu and Kakusei were like a pair of twins--but not identical. They had very different personalities. Densetsu was much more outgoing and confident. Kakusei on the other had was quite, shy, and very much an introvert. Daikonsen and her were what the press called "soul twins." Their interests were very smiliar, they were cousins, were less than a year apart, and were just obviously close as close can be.  
  
Mirakuru could recall memories of her friendships with all three girls. *Remember the good times that we had?* And sadly, *I let them slip away from us when things were going wrong. But I won't let it the bad times override the good times. I love you guys more than anything.* And then her thoughts drifted to the Emperor who she had left behind. "I wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one...*   
  
She turned her head towards Mitsukake who had just barely opened his eyes. His calm state and quiet, soft ways were enchanting, even graceful. He wasn't happy-go-lucky like Miaka or as reckless as Tasuki, or even as strong willed as Tamahome. He was himself--kind and soft-hearted. He was like a big brother to her. His voice was healing, just to listen to it, it was sweet, and gentle. He was just him. He was Mitsukake.   
  
Softly he smiled down at her. And gently but happily she whispered, "Hi."  
  
"Good morning."   
  
"Sleep good?" She smiled back.  
  
"Hmm." He nodded his head. Tama stirred and climbed into Mirakuru's arms. He yawned, did a little circle, and then settled back down against her chest. He purred contently.  
  
She giggled warmly and pat the cat on the head. "Hey, Tama-chan."  
  
"You should probabaly go see Chichiri--I think he could help you with what you need to do." Mitsukake was referring to speaking with Hotohori and they both know Chichiri had a spell for that.   
  
"Yeah--Okay." She sat up and crossed her legs and held Tama in her lap. As she pet his head she looked back up towards Mitsukake. "I hope I can do it--I don't want to start crying or make a fool of myself." Mirakuru consentrated on the cat watching his fur sink beneath her each stroke. *Hotohori... So afraid to love you, more afraid to hurt him, cling to the past--the little girl who fell into a book.*  
  
She didn't notice Mitsukake sit up she was so lost in thought. She felt tears come when he finally took her into his arms. "This is not like me, to be so comforting to somebody, but this is not like you either. Crying over a silly thing such as this. It's not so hard. Just follow you heart."  
  
*Is it really so easy?* 


	21. Heart ni Kariboshi Sakashitare

Chapter 21: Heart ni Kariboshi Sakashitare (Let a Shinning Star Bloom in the Heart)  
  
"Excuse me, your Highness. May have a word with you." Hotohori turned to the man who had addressed him. The last couple of days, which had just barely turned to weeks had been very difficult. He hardly spoke a word and his council grew concerned. He had never visited his herim and then when the name had finally found the one who loved him back she'd run from him--afraid of what the two would bring to the warrior Nuriko. They knew that the man should have an Empress by this age and a heir for the throne soon. Finally they resorted to encouraging him to taking a woman from his herim and making her his wife. The Emperor ignored the idea completely--hope still in his heart that the Guardian of the Beast God Suzaku that he so helplessly loved would come back to him.   
  
"Yes, Kana," he said softly to one of the members of his council. The man was in his late 30's not to tall, had black hair and a mustage and wore shades of red and burgendy.   
  
"One of the maids that was cleaning Lady Mirakuru's room found this." Kana held out a piece of paper folded in four quarters. "She recognized the character on printed on it to be the same as on your Majesty's throat..." He looked up at the face of Hotohori who's eyes layed on the small item, concern for the him because he'd known the Emperor since he was just a little boy and knew that he didn't except lose well. "I thought that you may wish to see it."   
  
Gently and some what fearfully Hotohori took it into his hand--wondering with anticipation at what words would be written for him to read. One fold--just one more. His heart beat raced and his palms began to sweat. Last fold--but he could not understand the markings and words. The only thing he recognize was the symbol for star that was so boldly outlined as if it had been traced on over and over.   
  
Kana watched Saihitei's frustration and cleared his throat to get the Emperor's attention. "What may the problem be Lord Saihitei?"  
  
"I can not--" He could have have hit himself for not paying more attention when his teachers tried to teach him foreign lauguages. "I do not understand this."   
  
With silence filling the air, Kana dared to speak and reached an assuring hand to Hotohori's. "Would you like me to read it to you?" He smiled lightly calming Hotohori's frustration.  
  
He sighed and handed the paper to Kana. "Thank you, Kana."  
  
"Don't think anything of it Majesty... Hmm... Japanese... It says--" Kana choked on his words.  
  
"What is it? What did she write?" He grew anxious to know.  
  
"She said--" He didn't want to finish because he knew how the man would react.   
  
"Kana!!"  
  
"...I wish I would have made love to you when I had the chance--"  
  
Hotohori's mouth widened when her heard those words, his breath caught, and inside blood rushed to the part of him that made him a man. "Continue."  
  
"--There are so many things I want to say to you. I thought that if I cut my hair and dressed like a boy I would be able to get away without hurting you, without you knowing. I knew you'd find out eventually, but just to spare you few moments of grief would be worth it. But I'm the one filled grief. I want to be with you, in your arms again, but I can't because I need to help protect Miaka... That's an excuse--I needed, I wanted to be with Nuriko. I want him to be happy too." Kana scratched his head, "I can't make out this character. It's scribbled out."   
  
The Emperor caught the symbol that Kana was stuck on. He recognized that one. Mirakuru had taught him that because that was the only one she ever said to him, other than the word Koi. His lips hissed it softly. "Aishiteru..."   
  
"Hmm?" He grinned. "Oh yes, I--I love you."  
  
She didn't want that part to been seen and his soul nearly screamed. He could almost hear her crying. Her sobs coming sharply and hot tears stinging her eyes. 'Hotohori... Hotohori... Hoto... hori...' The pain was overtaking and when he heard those words he knew her confusion.   
  
"You deserve someone better than me--"  
  
"Uhh?!" Hotohori's eyes went to slits. Emotions rang through his head. Love. Hate. Anger. Madness. Grief. Saddness. Betrayle. Jealousy. Did he just suddenly lose hope? Did he dare stop believing that she's come back. Why had he ever allow himself to fall in love with her? Why didn't he stop her advances?... Why didn't he stop his own? Because he had fallen in love with her, damn it! Tears then pierced the room. But they weren't his--they belonged to the girl that had burst into room.   
  
Her brown hair was wildly out of place but stil beautiful. Blue eyes begged and reached out to him. Mirakuru through herself at him. "HOTOHORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed his name and he pulled her too him. "Hotohori, I love you, I love you, I love you!!!!!!"   
  
"Mirakuru................"  
  
His thoughts had certainly wondered, he could have sworn he just saw her running towards him and was just in his arms. But wasn't she? No. No, she wasn't there, not surrending to his warmth, not screaming out his name and those bittersweet words, and she wasn't there to hold him, not there to make everything okay. It had been an illusion, a careless daydream.  
  
"I'm sorry... Hotohori. And it's simply signed with the Chinese character for prayer." Before Kana could say anything to calm his mood, Hotohori dismissed him.   
  
"Thank you, Kana, that willll be all." *Prayer? Mirakuru is the Lady of Prayer.* The Emperor turned his back and before he could retreat to the safety of his throne Kana's voice pleaded for his attention.  
  
"Um, Highness if I may, there were some clothes recovered beneath the bed, and Miss Mirakuru's hair strands." He coughed nervously. "I thought I would have them brought to your chambers for you."  
  
"Yes," distance and distress in his voice.  
  
"I'll deliver them myself if it'll please you, and the letter will be especially taken care of."  
  
"Thank you." Some calmness and gentle grace had returned to him as he tried to clear his head or atleast to think of something else. He was growing restless and didn't sleep much, hardly ate anything either. His thoughts were, or well he tried to think of, the pending battle he knew would happen between his country and Kutou. Kana bowed and walked away after Hotohori had finally took a seat in his chair. And his voice softly prayed, "Be safe Miaka, Tamahome, and everyone. Mirakuru--" He sighed, "Well, I hope you'll return with a smile instead of tears. I want you to be happy, but," *I still want to be with you...*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The evening breeze caressed his skin, the coolness seeping away the disappointed air encircling him. Gently shaking his head he spoke softly to the reflection in the water. "Why'd you do it?"  
He felt guilty. "Why did you kiss Kouran?" Chichiri silently cursed himself. This wasn't like him. He felt no reason to be cheerful, no reason to wear the magic mask that made him smile all the time. "What the heck were you thinking? You're not this foolish, Chichiri?"  
  
"You're right--you're not." Kakusei came up and stood behind him. "I saw you, in my vision. You gave into Kouran didn't you?" She turned to him at the same time as he looked at her. Her eyes caught the sun just right to make them gold and he could see she was looking out for her friend, well, both of her friends.  
  
He sighed but didn't answer and looked back to the sunset. The sky was painted in reds, golds, and oranges and it made the outline of their bodies glow. Wind blew softly from the south reminding of them both of the easier days when the biggest worry was what they were going to wear that day. But they could feel the Emperor's blessings and prayers and it was a gentle release.   
  
She kept her eyes on him even though he had turned away. "But what happens when we go back?" Her ponytail hit her waist as is swayed with the wind, the young woman's voice was warm but questioning. There was fear too, the fear of leaving so many loved ones. Tasuki... She loved that man with everything she had, but he was just a character in a book, he wasn't real, he wasn't a real person. But, wasn't the one who had told her not to be afraid and that she had the power inside of her? Wasn't he the one, the one who hand told her that is his eyes she was as innocent as a little baby and had held her hand tightly and kept her eyes on him as they made love? Wasn't he the one? Wasn't he? *...Isn't he?* 'I promise, I won't ever let you go.' *........................................................................................He is... He is the one that have waited my whole life for. We'll make it through this, I know it!*  
  
".....I'll let her go....." Chichiri's sudden words spooked her.  
  
"What?!" Her eyes focused harder on him, trying to see through him, into his soul.   
  
"...With the hopes that one day she'll come back to me..." Chichiri softly turned to her with a soft smile. The mask was gently removed from his face and a ruby colored eye gleamed down at her. "Kouran or not, I love Densetsu and this thing will blow over in time, ya know? She's a strong girl, she'll understand. She won't cry, I know her."  
  
"I know her too. She's my best friend. And you're right--she won't cry." Kakusei then felt a presence behind her, it wasn't a Suzaku so she immediately knew is was Kouran.   
  
Before she could turn her head she heard Chichiri, "Kouran."  
  
Her long hair openly feel into her eyes. Chichiri and Kakusei turned to her. "Houjun... Houjun..." She approached the two with flushed cheeks and persperation forming on her face. "I need you."  
  
His eye widened and his lips parted. *She--*  
  
"I mean," she hesitated, "I need to talk to you." She looked down at the ground and then back up at him for an answer. Both Kakusei and Chichiri knew what she meant--she physically needed him.  
  
Kakusei's heart could have stopped then. The thought of her friend's heart breaking was devouring to her. *Chichiri, don't!*  
  
He ignored her silent plea and took the dreaded steps towards Kouran. Her eyes lit up as he looked into them and took her hand. He cupped her chin and as he did she smiled. "Houjun," she rejoiced. "Houjun!" She forced her lips to his and this time he allowed her actions and didn't seem to want to stop.   
  
*Chichiri!!!!! Don't!!! Stop!!! You're going to hurt Densetsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*   
  
He then looked at Kakusei who's eyes had filled with fear. With a solemn look he sighed softly and then walked away, still holding Kouran's hand. Their foot steps drew quieter and soon they were gone, the whole world screaming for him to stop... or so it seemed to him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Tasuki?" Kakusei shyly peered into his room and found that he'd fallen asleep. It was the late afternoon and the sun was setting. Her talk, if you want to call it that, with Chichiri had made her want his arms around her. Maybe to make sure he was still hers, or maybe an excuse to wait until later to tell Densetsu that Chichiri was with someone else, or maybe instinct had taken over and her desires were controlling her.   
  
He looked like a child like that, so sweet and innocent. The white shirt that he had worn that day was falling of his shoulders and his chest was bare. The character of wings on his right arm was shown by the rolled sleves. The girl moved her way over him. He slept to the lullaby of his own gentle breathing. Weight sunk into the bed as she lay down next to him. Not wanting to wake him, she just barely moved a whisp of hair from his eyes. Smiling lightly to herself her thoughts drifted away back home in Tokyo............................   
  
"Hi Mom! I'm home." She slipped off her shoes and put on her baby blue slippers. Her hair swayed in a loose braid as she walk down the hall way and peered into the dining room. A women with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes smiled at her and a little girl with short brown hair and baby blue eyes turned to face her.   
  
"Onee-san!" The 6 year old child ran immediately into her sister's arms and laughed joyfully. "Me and Mommy made cookies for you and the girls, but I did the most work. Mom only helped--only a little." She made a measurement with her thumb and and index finger.   
  
"You did?!" Kakusei smiled. Her mother softly laughed. She pat her sister's head and grinned at her mother. Her attention then went back to her sister. "So, you gonna sing with us later Sato?"   
  
"Hai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sato squealed and Kakusei in all her quietness allowed herself to let out a laugh.   
  
"I'm going upstairs to get my homework done, Mom." Kakusei turned and began to walk towards her room.   
  
"Okay sweetie, Mirakuru and Densetsu are already here," her mother called from the kitchen. The knee length dress followed her movements as she softly made her way up the stairs. Music played softly...  
  
"Open your eyes--See me for who I am, not what everybody says about me. If you think you fully understand then you're only kidding yourself. You couldn't possibly understand all the rage inside a single heart! I was left there, crying outside there, waiting for someone to be there, for me... Sad smiles are not a dream of mine, but that's all I can believe in, 'cause no one thinks I can make it. But why should I care, I know I can!..... Suddenly I'm surrounded with faith... Hands fall together... We will win..."   
  
The door opened and in a split second Kakusei saw Densetsu watching Mirakuru who was in deep state of consentration and floating in the air cross-legged. The sound of the door creeking sent the brunette to the floor.   
  
"Ow! Kakusei--that hurt!" She rubbed her bottom and frowned at the turquoise-haired beauty. Mirakuru's hair tumbled over her shoulders and unto the ground. She had left it down for once and it was past her knees.   
  
Densetsu laughed aloud and Kakusei grinned. "Sorry. I didn't know you would be leviatating in my room." She closed the door behind her and kneeled down beside Densetsu. "So... How was you're day at school?"  
  
"Don't even ask her--she is so stressed out about entrance exams to think about school, or anything else." Densetsu sighed. "I remember taking them--"  
  
"Yeah--you aced it," Mirakuru said pulling her hair back. "It's too hard!"   
  
Kakusei rolled her eyes. "I managed to pass them and I've never been all that great at school."   
  
"I wish I was just in high school now, so that way I wouldn't have to worry about it." She pouted but then her eyes lit up as she saw Daikonsen peek in the door.   
  
"Hi! Sorry I'm late!"   
  
"Daiko-chan!" Mirakuru joyfully through her arms around her and laughed. "Um..." She back away and watched Daikonsen move over to the others. "Will you help me study tonight at my house?"  
  
"Sure." Her school uniform was the same as Kakusei's--a baby blue, knee-length skirt, white t-shirt with a blue vest.   
  
"Arigato! I love you!!!" Mirakuru's uniform was a short red skirt and a white, botton up t-shirt with a red border on the end of the sleves and a red collar. She smiled.  
  
Densetsu, whose school uniform included a plade green skirt and a gray top with a green bow on the front and a blue sailor thingy (I don't know what their called), picked up her notebook and showed her lyrics for a new song to Daikonsen and Mirakuru.   
  
Kakusei looked down at the floor and felt a sorrow overwhelm her. Why wasn't she confident? Why wasn't she as pretty as her friends? Why wasn't she as popular at school as Daikonsen? Why wasn't she as smart and flirty as Densetsu? Why wasn't she as warm-hearted and mellow as Mirakuru? She asked herself everyday why she couldn't be something more, why she could feel beautiful and confident and sexy..... Well, she did until......................  
  
She felt Tasuki's arms around her. In a light tone he spoke to her, "What are you doing in my bed, Wild Fire?"   
  
She didn't say anything but savored the warmth she felt coming from his heart. Her hair was tied in up and soon his lips were caressing the back of her neck. The girl's cheeks flushed and she whispered breathing heavily. "Tasuki," she shuck beneath him. She hadn't expected he's come on to her so fast and was unprepared.Kakusei turned to face him but his lips met his and he parted her lips with his tongue. Immediately he began undressing her and she was shocked, even scared, he'd never been like this before, never so physical, never so hungry for her, never needed or wanted her this much. Goosebumps went up and down her body and cool air swept over her sending chills through her. Her bare skin was touched by the breeze. Her shirt was off and pulled down to her waist, and only her bra covered her breasts. The man's hand moved up from her knee up to beneath her skirt and touched her silky panties. She was wet there, she realized as he skillfully slipped his fingertips inside of her. "Tas..." Her breathing was hard and gasping. "Ki..."   
  
.....The moonlight plays upon your skin. A kiss that lingers takes me in. I fall asleep inside of you. There are no words, there's only truth. Breathe in, breathe out, there is no sound. We move together up and down. We levitate, our bodies soar, our feet don't even touch the floor. But nobody knows you like I do, 'cause the world they don't understand that I go stronger in your hands. Turn the lights down low, take if off, let me show you, my love for you insatiable. Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop, my love for you is insatiable. Turn the lights down low, take if off, let me show you, my love for you insatiable. Turn me on, never stop, wanna taste every drop, my love for you is insatiable, baby. Oh yeah. We never sleep, we're always holding hands, kissing for hours, talking, and making plans. I feel like a beter man just to be in the same room. We never sleep, there's just so much to do, so much to say. Can't close my eyes when I'm with you. Insatiable, the way I'm loving you..... ("Insatiable" Savage Gardern)  
  
"I just want... to--" He couldn't speak, desires and fantasies had filled his sleep and he couldn't get the vision of their screams and their heat out of his thoughts. His shirt had fallen off sometime during their kiss and his words so only his lower half was clothed. Even against her rationality, she allowed him, even helped undo her school uniform skirt. She had finally moved so that their bodies were facing. Reaching over her, he undid her bra and then slipped her panties over her hips and down her hips, throwing all their clothing on floor. Their mouths moved over each others and he kneeled and then moved off the bed to remove his pants.   
  
Kakusei watched him with passion add desires suddenly filled her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tasuki finally had removed his clothing, but before he could turn around Kakusei's arms went around him. She tightly hung on to him, and he felt the softness of her skin and her let down hair. "Tasuki, there's something we never discussed about us... In my world we have different and safe ways of contraception... So, this--things like this are safer."  
  
*Safer?!* He raised a brow, the mood suddenly broken. *What is she talking about?*   
  
"What I mean is--what if I got pregnant?" They both choked right then.   
  
*Pregnant?!* The idea had never even crossed his mind. She could already have a human life growing inside of her. "Pregnant?... If you got pregnant?... Then..." He was old enough to start a family, to get married, and live a happy life. But the question was did he want that and was he ready to deal with it?   
  
She feared the worst--would he abandon her? Would he turn his back on her? Would he? Would he?! WOULD HE?!?!   
  
A smile creased Tasuki's lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her back was pinned to the wall, but he wouldn't let her fall, his arms and hips kept her there. Wide eyes settled when she saw the grin on his face. His gold eyes peered at her. "I would like a baby, wouldn't you?"   
  
A sigh and a smile of relief shot through them both. She laughed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was higher above him and she liked the feeling of his ears close to her, to hear the beating of his heart. "Oh Tasuki... Yes, I would like a baby very much, but right now--" Her tone changed and she met his eyes. "I want you more." She held on to him as her legs shifted to encircle his hips.   
  
Tasuki held her closer and the heat returned to him, but hotter than before. They didn't move, they just help each other. Silent 'I love you''s were exchanged and so here soft whispers. He thought she had said 'Damn, I hate the way you do this to me,' and it had made it harder to just hold her to him without being inside her. A feeling deep in her stomache became stronger and pressure built up.   
  
When he had finally moved inside her she didn't even feel it she was so mezmerized with the melody of his heart. She could have sworn that day late afternoon was playing them a song. His hips moved back and forth and suddenly she could feel her own heart beating. He moved and moved and moved and she bit back from screaming and held tighter to him, digging her nails into his back. Perspiration dripped down their bodies to the floor, it was if they had just been caught in the rain naked. The feeling was so much, so much heat. He moaned once and then twice. Fire--Fire--Fire--Heat--They both dreamed of rain then, to cool the building flames.   
  
Their hips moved fiercely and soon they could barely hold back their screams.   
  
"Kakusei!!"  
  
"Tasuki!!!!"   
  
And finally he released.....  
  
Relief flooded through them and they lay side by side in his bed. Neither could remember walking from the other side of the room to the bed, but it didn't matter. Their hands were held clasped together and both gasped for air, sweat still beading and forming on their bodies.   
  
Soom after their heart rates had gone back to normal and their breathing was down he spoke to her, both unable to move. "Heart ni kariboshi sakashitare... Make a shinning star bloom in the heart....." 


	22. Sora and KazeWill We Be Like Them, Tensh...

Chapter 22: Sora and Kaze--Will We Be Like Them, Tenshi? Can We Beat the Odds, Hotaru?  
  
"I've decided!" Mirakuru stood up confidently. Nuriko focused on her, his feminine eyes watching her with interest and amusement. A strand of his hair curled around his finger and he continued to to twirl it.  
  
"To what?"   
  
She turned to him with a soft smile, "I'm going to ask Chichiri to help me communicate with Hotohori!" Nuriko blinked in a state of surprise and sat up more fully.  
  
"Really?" Her short brunette hair hung in her eyes and she made a joyful nod. His heart smiled and his soul lit up with pride. He was proud of her--she was afraid to face him, but know she had overcome her fears. "Are you going to tell him the truth about me and you?" Nuriko said after a moment.   
  
"The truth..." Her expression weaked.   
  
"That we're not together," he grinned reassuringly. "That you and I are no more than friends." Violet eyes cast a hynotizing glare and she tugged on her waist band. "That you love him."  
  
"Nuriko?..." She whispered and hid her eyes beneath her hair. "I'm not--"  
  
"Sit down." Compassion and sympathy rang free in his voice. Unwillingly she sat down but her eyes couldn't find his. He sighed and watched her hair gently shift with the rocking of the boat. "Why do you always get so depressed and down on yourself?" His eyes did a quick look around him. "Everything is fine. Tasuki and Kakusei are back together. Miaka and Tamahome are obviously trying very hard to avoid going against Tiitskun's words... Miaka must be a virgin in order to call Suzaku--you know that. You don't need to be--we can send you back to Konan once we get to Houkkon. You can be with Majesty again. Isn't that what you want?"  
  
Her blue eyes finally met his, and weakly she smiled. "Yeah--something like that." *But what about you Nuriko?* He smiled back at her reassuringly. *I'm sick and tired of listening to the sound of my tears. You told me you loved me. But I didn't say it back, because of Hotohori... The truth is, I love him, but part of me wishes that I could love you in return. You deserve to have someone that loves you.* "You're such a good person Nuriko, and you've always been so supportive of me. But I know that because of me you'll always be left with the heart ache I caused you. I wanted you to be a man, and you were in love with Hotohori then too. I think that you've become a man, and I'm proud of you for that Nuriko... You're obviously don't have the same feelings about him."  
  
"No, but I still care for him. He's a gentle, kind-hearted man--by far the best Emperor Konan's ever had.  
  
Her smile grew more confident. "You're so strong, and me--I'm just an imperfect girl. I don't have the perfect smile, maybe I'm just too shy. I'm not a beauty queen--I always hated the way my picture came out on the cover of magazines. But there's something no one can deny."  
  
"What's that?" He grinned. *That's my girl!*  
  
"I rise above this perfect world, and from now on, I'll be strong too."  
  
Swiftly he took her into his arms. His voice came softly and hushed. "I believe when you say that, Mirakuru." She savored his warmth, took in his soul, felt his breath warm against her face. "Can I tell you something?"  
  
"...Okay..." She breathed weakly. His right hand covered hers and lifted it. He slide it beneath his shirt, her heart beginning to race. *I'm--scared.* Mirakuru felt his chest and the gentle beating of his heart. Softly a warmth came to her palm.   
  
"Feel that?" His character was emitting light and heat. The girl nodded. "I've never told anyone this before... but I consider this mark the window to my soul. It's so close to my heart, and, you're their too." He whispered and in the back of her mind a song quitely began.  
  
Deep in my soul, a love so strong, it takes control. Know we both know, the secrets bared, the feelings show. Driven far apart, I'll make a wish, on a shooting star. There will come a day, somewhere far away, in your arms, I'll stay.  
  
"I love you." His lips brushed her ear, his feminine voice softly sounded. "You have no idea how much." Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flushed, as if she had just ran for a long time. The raspberry color clashed with her eyes, making them look almost purple. *Mirakuru, if only it didn't have to be this way. If only I didn't love you, it could be like it was, like it was suppose to be, you and me, like brother and sister. I want it like that, but--* "I know this hard for you to hear, but I just needed to tell you again. You don't have to say anything, Mirakuru. I already know. You are in love with Hotohori." The gem stones on her wrists flickered and then light comepletely. "He's good to you, and he can give you much more than I can. More importantly he loves you and he makes you happy. I want you to be happy and live a long and sweet life with him. Marry him. Become his wife." And he finally whispered,"Give him the most precious gift you could ever give anyone... Give him your innocence."  
  
Her eyes wideded even more. "Nuriko, I--" His grip on her tightened, silencing her.  
  
"Promise me something..." Her hand was let loose and it slipped away, gently resting over his arms. "Promise me that'll you be happy... and that you'll have no regrets."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's with Kouran." Kakusei regrettedly told Densetsu. Her hair fell into her eyes as it always did. But her face was not shadowed like Densetsu's was. Kakusei had come to her as she washed dishes, humming a tune of one of their songs.  
  
...Love was always such a difficult thing for me to learn, but now that I have you to teach me, I know it'll come much more easily... I love you...   
  
Her friend's face was hidden. Gradually she had came to the point of the words. 'Chichiri is cheating on you... He's with Kouran.' The room was dead silent. Densetsu's breathing stopped, her heart too. She hadn't thought--   
  
*Another heart break. That's all it is. It's happened before, the guy would find someone new, better, smarter, prettier, someone who he could use.* She'd been used, one too many times--for money, for fame, for--acts she didn't want to admit. Her cheeks reddened with an intense wave of despair and anger.  
  
"Densetsu," Kakusei sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't think that he'd--"  
  
"So--it's not like I care. He can have whoever he wants. I'm too good for him anyway!" Kakusei felt the anger in her voice and reached a hand out to touch her best friend's shoulder. But before she could, Densetsu pulled away. "Leave me--I have a job to do." She scrubbed the dish in her hand harder and harder and harder.   
  
The Lady of Secrets and Visions shoulders dropped and her eyes pleaded for the pain for her friend to end. Ever since they'd known each other, Densetsu had always respond to break ups with strength and determination. But then again, she had never truely been in love. Was Chichiri somehow any different from all the others?  
  
With a grave sigh, Kakusei exited the small room and walked out into the sunlight. She stretched out her tight muscles from making love to Tasuki. Her body still tingled and she could hear his laughter somewhere on the other end of the ship. Tamahome's laugher came too, as well as Miaka's. Daikonsen peered at her from her place at a railing. Their eyes met. Somehow they both knew that Densetsu needed some alone time, no matter how much they wanted to support her. It had to be left to her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally the tears came, no matter how much she tried to fight them, they came. But she did not sob, even though the pain inside was so great. All the hope and plans she had made came crashing down. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't weep. Her body went limp and she fell to the ground, the dish in her hand shattering as it hit the floor. *What's wrong with me? It's just another dead relationship!* She kept telling herself this. Chichiri's words spun around... 'A thousand angels dance around you... I am complete now that I've found you.' *Chi... Chiri...*   
  
She never cared that he was so much older than she was, never cared that his face was disfigured, never cared that he had once been engaged, that he was a character in a book, that he was very aware of how much he meant to her. She never cared about any of those things. Even if she had wished that he didn't where his mask because she thought he was handsome the way he was, it didn't matter now. All that did was the fact her gem stones were burning, literally--she could feel the pain and heat digging into her skin. It was sharp and hot, but the grief inside was thousands of times more unbareable. Densetsu had never felt this much sorrow before, she now understood why Mirakuru cried so much and was depressed a lot. Pain hurts--and it was all her fault--for not keeping a closer hold on her relationship with Chichiri. Kouran was the enemy and she would never forgive her. But there was one person she had just learned to love even more. The more pain she felt, the more she loved him and the more she loved him, the more she hated him.   
  
"I hate you--I hate you Chichiri......."  
  
A yearning ignited inside of her, deep inside. She wanted him--  
  
*Damn it,* she silently cursed and brushed away her tears. She stood up and found her reflection in the water of the sink. Her hair was in her eyes and she was discusted with the way she looked. The knife to the left of her caught her attention and then her hair again in the water's reflection.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*No regrets?...* Mirakuru thought to herself. *Is that possible?* Her heart was in two different places--did she actually believe that she could keep up a happy face for Nuriko even when she wanted to be with Hotohori? Could she be with Hotohori if she wanted to fight along side the others--along side Daikonsen... along side Nuriko? Daikonsen seemed in her own world since her night spent with Suzaku. Mirakuru hadn't been able to talk to anybody and everything was being bottled up inside. She didn't like that feeling of being alone, and even all the warm smiles of everyone wasn't enough to break the wall she was building around herself. *...Daiko-chan, we haven't spoken like we used to in so long, and I miss it. Suzaku is all you see, not anything else anymore. I know your not doing it purposely, but I miss you. Smile at me, and not into thin air at your daydreams.......... I almost regret coming here... I want to go home. I want to go home!*   
  
"Hello there..." She blinked to the screen in front of her. Hotohori's smile lite up her eyes and brought a rose color to her cheeks. "It's been a while, Lady Mirakuru."   
  
Mirakuru couldn't speak, her heart was beating much too fast. Chichiri grinned. "You alright, Mirakuru?" He leaned over but so her eyes were lost to space. His face was happy but his spirit wasn't. What he had done--well--Densetsu may never forgive him. Kouran just--she just--   
  
*................................Ho.........to.........ho..........ri.....................* Tears burned in her eyes. Suddenly the pain she felt to go home was now that yearning she felt for Hotohori's arms. The screen was allowing her to look into his chambers. The big bed with red and gold trim. The same bed they'd slept in together, the same bed were they almost made love for the second time. But there was something unusual about the air around him. It was warm, almost too warm.   
  
"Why are you not saying anything?" Hotohori cocked his head to one side. He then saw the tears falling down her cheeks and pressed his hands to the screen. His mouth was ready to ask her what was wrong, but it didn't matter.  
  
Her eyes looked up at him, more tears. Her gems flickered and her body was bathed in the red light of Suzaku. The character of the pheonix appeared on her forehead, her hair gently moving with the energy she has conjured.   
  
"Mirakuru?" Hotohori's voice collided with her silent pleas him. Her breathing ceased and finally her eyes found his. She wasn't trying to hide her tears this time... She was ashamed of herself, but the overwhelming sense to reach out and just touch him overrided every thread of reality.   
  
  
  
She wasn't thinking of Nuriko--no, her thougths were empty, completely blank. She couldn't think. But her body--it wanted Hotohori. Her soul--it needed him. Her heart--well, that was easy to guess--she loved him, she had always loved him. But there was something in the air, it was thick and hot. Something demanding and controlling... Something longing and restless...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Daikonsen..." Suzaku whispered beneath his breath. He shuttered beneath Taiitsu-kun's gaze.   
  
She had confronted the god about his affair with the girl.   
  
"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? I can't believe this--it's not ethical. God's do not have relationships with mortals!" Taiitsu-kun faced away but stood away from the standing god.   
  
"I did not choose to be who I am! You created me to be the god of the south--not me. I am entitled to certain rights as are every other living thing!" He waited for her response, but got none. Instead three other men appeared overhead.   
  
The one dressed in green grinned down at him. "Now, now, Suzaku. You should know better. Remember what happened last time that happened?" Genbu grinned at him, his green eyes daring him to take a chance.   
  
"...Yes... Suzaku, he's right." A blond spoke softly. He was Byakko, his eyes between gold and orange. "Kaze was not very wise to fall for a mortal."  
  
"He was foolish!!" Taiitsu-kun snapped. "Kaze was the one I thought would be the supreme god. His powers of wind and spirits were unparalleled. Until the priestess came."  
  
"Miko no Kaze... Sora...," Seiryuu hissed, "that's what they called her. She was beautiful, eh Taiitsu-kun?"  
  
Taiitsu-kun's back was away from Suzaku, but he could see her anger. "Yes, she was very beautiful. Very attactive. Very young, very naive... She was a fool and so was Kaze." She turned to Suzaku. "They were written out of history, do you want that to happen to you?! More importantly, do you want that to happen to your precious Daikonsen?!?!"   
  
"No! But I--" He was so frustrated, so stressed. "I don't... I just--I just can't help it anymore." His head fell forward, like a dolls would if not held up.   
  
"...I understand your frustration, Suzaku." Taiitsu-kun said in a calmer voice. "It was not my decision to make it that way. It is by the law of nature--Gods and mortals should not and can not be together, under any circumstance, whatsoever."   
  
It wasn't exactly what her wanted to hear, but it was conforting that Taiitsu-kun was making an effort to make the situation easier... Kaze had been the god of Spirits and Wind. His hair was a soft, snowy white and his eyes, a startling shade of purple. The character on his forehead glowed in a light shade of violet, and a tattooed tear drop caressed the skin under his left eye. His personality was clam, understanding, peaceful, mellow, but as you got to know him, he could be a very restless person, easily falls under too much stress, hence the tear on his check. But the girl, the priestess, Sora, brought out his highest limits--made him stronger, wiser, more open.   
  
Sora Suki, the very first priestess lived over 500 years ago inside the book and in the outside world would have been in the early 1900's. Because the book was written and made in China (or so we think) than Sora lived in China. But one fateful day--the pages of the Fushigi Yuugi legend unfolded beneath baby blue eyes. Long blond hair and bright, loving eyes, fit her outgoing, positive, and upbeat personality. Sora and Kaze were not immediately drawn together. The warriors were gathered and Kaze was summoned. That's were they first met--face to face. Kaze and Sora coupled--and not just that but their souls touched--and they made love.   
  
They loved each other without question, and tried to be together. Sora's wish was to make the warriors normal people so they would not have to worry about fighting or war or protecting their priestess. The second was to take away their memories of each other and of her. And the third--was to be with Kaze--instead of returning to her home.   
  
500 years ago  
  
"And my final wish will be--" Sora looked up at the beautiful Kaze floating in the sky. His hands prepared for the wish he had expected--for her to return to her world. And as her did it, hot tears stung his eyes, but he did not speak, neither refuse, nor accepted the fact. "To be with you, Kaze!!!!"  
  
Violet eyes flashed. "So........... Ra..............."  
  
She spoke to the world... "In my mind, and all my rationality, I know this is wrong, but in my heart and soul, this is what I want, and what I need. I want to be with Kaze forever, always by at his side, to warm and protect him. He deserves to be happy, more than anyone else. I want to be the one to make him happy--so happy." She spoke to Kaze... Their eyes melted into each others. "I want to be with you... You are--"  
  
And together. "THE ONE............................................................."  
  
Present  
  
Suzaku was then left alone, every one disappeared.   
  
He settled himself and exhauled deeply. Lying on his back, he watched the air float past. *This is so confusing... Funny... I almost feel human...* He chuckled softly to himself. *If only it were that easy...* And then he thought further. It could be that easy.............* 


End file.
